Boku no Hero Academia: Honor y Amistad
by JAlexGamer
Summary: En un mundo lleno de héroes, estoy luchando para convertirme en uno de ellos, no sólo por justicia, sino para defender el honor y el legado de mis fallecidos padres. Esta es mi historia. Una historia acerca de darlo todo a pesar de la adversidad. Una historia sobre sacrificios y decisiones. Una historia sobre Honor y Amistad... - Alex Onsei
1. Cap 1: El Origen de Alex Onsei

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ Pensamientos

* * *

_Capítulo 1: El Origen de Alex Onsei_

_(Desde el punto de vista de: Alex Onsei)_

Recuerdo ver a mi padre en acción todos los días, cuando estaba en mi antigua casa, en Colombia. Él siempre acaparaba los titulares en las noticias, debido a su fuerza y rapidez, cuando se trataba de vencer villanos. Todos elogiaban su habilidad para no sólo encargarse del mal, sino también para proteger a los inocentes. Él siempre se enfrentaba a sus oponentes con una mirada seria en su cara, diciendo: "Vengan aquí. Déjenme mostrarles de qué soy realmente capaz." Los villanos muchas veces subestimaban la fuerza del **Héroe Estruendoso: Sonic Slasher**.

Vi a mi padre en acción casi todos los días durante mi infancia. Gracias a él, desarrollé un deseo de convertirme en héroe. Esa se volvería mi promesa a él. Le prometí que me volvería un gran héroe, igual que él. Sin embargo, mi madre a menudo estaba en desacuerdo con mi deseo, afirmando que era muy peligroso. Ella también mencionó mi falta de un kosei desarrollado para siquiera considerar la idea. Tenía 10 años de edad. Un día, le pregunté a mi padre si podía entrenar a su lado. Me lo permitió, con una condición: el entrenamiento al que me sometería debía ser un secreto para mi madre. Ella trabajaba a tiempo completo en una oficina del gobierno todos los días, y sólo regresaría a casa en la noche. Pasé 3 años entrenando con mi padre para obtener algunas habilidades de combate básicas. Cada día, después de clases, iría al dojo de entrenamiento de mi padre, e incluso a veces hacíamos combates de práctica. El tiempo que pasamos juntos fue muy bueno. Mi padre y yo eramos muy cercanos.

Era mi cumpleaños número 13. Después de mucho trabajo, mis padres decidieron sorprenderme con algo de tiempo en familia. Ese era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podía recibir, considerando que mi madre casi nunca estaba en casa, y que, aparte del entrenamiento secreto, en realidad no pasaba mucho tiempo con mi padre. El sol se ocultaba. Fue un día increíble. Fuimos a muchos lugares juntos, y ya estábamos regresando a casa. Sin embargo, este momento marcaría uno de los peores recuerdos que tengo en mi corta vida...

Estábamos a unas 5 cuadras de nuestra casa, cuando unos villanos aparecieron de la nada. De alguna manera, ellos reconocieron a **Sonic Slasher** en sus ropas de civil. Por suerte, mi padre trajo con sigo su confiable espada, en caso de que algo saliera mal, como estaba pasando. "Quédense atrás, ustedes dos. ¡Yo me encargo!", eso fue lo que él nos dijo a mi madre y a mí antes de enfrentarse a los villanos. No era la primera vez que veía a mi padre en acción, pero todas las veces anteriores, sólo lo pude ver en TV. Esto era distinto, porque él en realidad estaba en frente de mí, enfrentándose a villanos como siempre lo hacía. Rápidamente, él hizo rendir a los villanos, como si fueran nada más que moscas. Sin embargo, las cosas se pondrían peor...

Un montón de delincuentes armados llegaron para rodearnos a nosotros 3. Yo estaba indefenso, al igual que mi madre. Mi padre luchaba con ellos uno por uno, pero más delincuentes aparecían. Por primera vez en su carrera de héroe, **Sonic Slasher** estaba siendo superado en número ante los villanos. Estaba siendo bastante herido. Simplemente no podía mirar. Mi madre seguía abrazándome, tratando de protegerme también. Ella también estaba siendo herida por cuchillos y disparos. El ataque continuó por algún tiempo...

Justo cuando pensaba que mi padre los había vencido a todos, algunos villanos aún tenían fuerzas para levantarse. Mi padre estaba malherido, pero aún dispuesto a luchar. Mi madre estaba herida y asustada. Sonic Slasher sólo estaba en pie debido a su deseo de proteger a su familia. Mi madre quería que todo acabara, pero luego de ver a mi padre en tan mala condición, tomó su celular y, al mismo tiempo que trataba de ocultarlo de los villanos, pidió refuerzos. Craso error. Los villanos se dieron cuenta. Sólo pude escuchar un disparo. Mi padre, al ver a su esposa caer al suelo, se puso tan furioso, que simplemente decidió que era hora de dejar de jugar. Todo este tiempo, se estaba conteniendo debido al código de los héroes. Sin embargo, ver a su familia en peligro en verdad lo enfureció. Era hora de matar a esos bastardos. Pero mientras se acercaba a los villanos, se escuchó otro disparo...

Yo estaba a la merced de esos delincuentes. Estaba completamente desamparado. No pude rogar piedad, porque ellos no me la darían. Sólo podía gritar por ayuda, mientras los villanos se acercaban a mí con sus armas apuntando a mi cabeza. Sólo podía gritar fuerte... cada vez... más fuerte...

De repente, los villanos cayeron inconscientes al suelo. No sabía que había pasado, pero era como un milagro. En realidad cayeron inconscientes. Fui salvado por alguien, o algo. Miré hacia donde estaban mis padres. Sus heridas eran indescriptibles. Mi padre sólo tenia suficiente fuerza para hablarme. "Prométeme... que te convertirás... en un héroe que protegerá... a los inocentes... Un héroe... que evitará... que algo como esto... vuelva a pasar... Un héroe... que defenderá... mi legado..." **Sonic Slasher** me dijo eso mientras se desvanecía. "¡NO! ¡No puedes dejarme así! ¡Aún puedes luchar!" Aún esperaba que sobreviviera a sus heridas. Qué tonto fui. "Perdóname... Di lo... mejor de mí... sólo para... prote...ger...te..."

No pude hacer nada. Estaba tan desamparado. Sólo pude gritar por ayuda, pero era demasiado tarde. Había presenciado la muerte de mis dos padres. Mi corazón se llenó de rabia. No podía evitar gritar y llorar, pero mientras perdía el conocimiento, vi una gran distorsión en el aire, edificios temblando, y ventanas rompiéndose en pedazos. Desperté minutos después, luego de escuchar el ruido de ambulancias y vehículos de policía, y las voces de oficiales y héroes que se acercaban. Sólo pude decir: "¡Ayúdenme, por favor!". Pero una vez esas palabras salieron de mi boca, vi la distorsión otra vez. Antes de darme cuenta, los oficiales y héroes estaban heridos en el suelo, y las ambulancias y patrullas estaban volteadas al revés. Era la primera vez que usaba mi kosei, pero no lo sabía en ese momento. Lleno de miedo y trauma, y luego de darme cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, decidí huir de ellos...

"¿Pero qué me pasó?" Esa era la pregunta que me hacía todo el tiempo luego de regresar a casa y esconderme de la sociedad. Era un huérfano ahora, pero nada impediría que la sociedad me juzgara. Cometí vandalismo, ataqué a oficiales y a héroes. Estaba por arrepentirme de haber desarrollado mi kosei. Cada vez que decía una sola palabra, corría el riesgo de herir a la gente y de dañar objetos. Ni siquiera podía ir a la escuela sabiendo que me tildarían como un villano en potencia...

Normalmente, la gente empezaba a desarrollar sus koseis a los 4 años. Yo tenía 13. Esto no tenía sentido. Ahora tenía un kosei aparentemente incontrolable. Pasé dos meses tratando de controlar mi voz, para evitar activarlo de nuevo. Cuando finalmente lo tuve bajo control, se acercaba la Navidad. Necesitaba contactar a cualquier pariente cercano que tuviera, pero todos y cada uno de ellos se rehusaron en absoluto a recibirme...

Hasta que recibí una carta de Japón. Los remitentes eran una pareja de ancianos que afirmaban ser mis abuelos paternos. Estaba escrita originalmente en japonés, pero traducida al español:

"Querido Alex:

Lamentamos tu pérdida. Sabemos que la muerte de tus padres debió ser muy dolorosa para ti. Entendemos como te sientes. También perdimos a nuestro hijo. Vimos lo que pasó dos meses atrás en las noticias. Tales actos cobardes de los villanos son imperdonables. Tu padre fue muy valiente. Él dio su vida para proteger la tuya, y eso es algo de lo que debes estar orgulloso.

Sabemos que no tienes a donde ir allá en Colombia. Por eso, estamos ofreciéndote que vengas con nosotros a Japón. Si quieres ser un héroe, necesitas entrenamiento y educación adecuados, y sabemos exactamente a donde deberías ir.

Esperamos que puedas viajar a Tokio tan pronto como sea posible. Por esta razón, te hemos enviado algunos tiquetes de avión para que sigas la ruta al Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita. También hemos incluido un itinerario para tu viaje. Estaremos esperándote, Alex.

Atentamente,

Tus abuelos, Ken y Hikari Onsei"

Ellos tenían razón. No tenía lugar a donde ir... Ya no tenía a nadie más en quien confiar. Decidí empacar mis cosas, y tomar esta oportunidad. No tenía nada más aquí en Colombia. "Tal vez en Japón, tenga una mejor vida", me dije a mí mismo mientras empacaba todas mis pertenencias. Para mí, era hora de olvidarme de todas las cosas horribles que pasaron entonces. Era hora de enfocarme en mi futuro. Era hora de defender el honor y legado de mis difuntos padres. Mi viaje estaba a punto de comenzar...

_Continuará..._

**Perfil de Personaje**

Nombre: Alex Onsei  
Sexo: Masculino  
Edad: 15 años (en el 1er año de UA)  
Cumpleaños: 16 de septiembre  
Ocupación: Estudiante/Héroe en entrenamiento  
Estatura: 170 cm / 5' 7"  
Peso: 70 kg / 154 lbs  
Color de pelo: Marrón oscuro  
Peinado: Corto, despeinado  
Color de ojos: Negro  
Color de piel: Beige  
Nacionalidad: Colombiano / Japonés  
Escuela: Secundaria UA  
Año: 1  
Características distintivas: ninguna visible

Kosei: Voz Amplificada

Le gusta: música, tecnología, fútbol y videojuegos  
No le gusta: bailar  
Hábitos: escuchar música  
Miedos: muerte

Familia:  
Padre: **Sonic Slasher** (fallecido)  
Madre: Maria Suarez (fallecido)  
Abuelo: Ken Onsei  
Abuela: Hikari Onsei

Estadísticas:  
Fuerza: 5/5  
Velocidad: 6/5  
Técnica: 4/5  
Inteligencia: 3/5  
Cooperación: 5/5


	2. Cap 2: Empezando de nuevo

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ Pensamientos

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Empezando de nuevo_

Mientras me acercaba a las tumbas de mis padres, no pude evitar llorar. Ese fatídico día fue el mejor y el peor momento de mi vida. En verdad no pude asistir al funeral entonces, debido a mi miedo. Literalmente, evité el contacto con la sociedad por unos dos meses luego de la muerte de mis padres. Lloré. Un montón. Desearía que mis padres hubieran sido más cercanos a mí antes de eso. Pero sé que, donde sea que estén ahora, no se arrepienten de su decisión. Ellos me protegieron hasta el final. Dieron sus vidas por mi propio bien. "Muchas gracias, mamá, por protegerme." Eso fue todo lo que le pude decir. "Papá, volveré algún día. Defenderé tu leyenda. Me convertiré en un héroe, justo como tú querías. Te lo promento." Desearía poder habérselo dicho cuando aún estaba vivo...

"Me voy, Colombia. Pero regresaré, más fuerte y más sabio, lo prometo..." Eso era lo que pensaba cuando abordaba el avión en el Aeropuerto Internacional ElDorado, en Bogotá. El viaje no fue fácil, ya que tuve que aterrizar primero en Los Ángeles, antes de viajar finalmente a Tokio. Juro que esas fueron las horas más largas de mi vida. A menudo miraba a través de la ventana, y veía el hermoso cielo. Cómo quisiera que la tierra fuera igual de bella.

Finalmente aterricé en Tokio, y tan pronto como entré al aeropuerto, vi a un anciano y a su esposa, con unos papeles en sus manos con mi nombre, Alex Onsei, escrito en japonés, y traducido al español debajo. "¡Ahí estás, mi niño!", me saludaban al verme pasar los controles. "¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?", la mujer me preguntaba. Me negué a responder, no sólo porque mi voz era incontrolable en ese momento, pero también porque aún no confiaba en ellos lo suficiente. Mi padre jamás me habló de ellos.

Cuando llegué a su casa en Tokio, me sorprendí de lo hermosa que era. No dije palabra alguna mientras íbamos de camino. "¿Así que no quieres hablar? Está bien. Pero eventualmente debes controlar tu voz, chiquitín". Yo solo asentí. La mujer me dijo: "Debes estar muy cansado debido a la larga duración del viaje. Deberías ir a descansar, Alex." Por alguna razón, ellos hablaban muy bien el español.

Mientras me quedaba dormido, recordaba lo que pasó en Colombia. El recuerdo de presenciar la muerte de mis padres me atormentaba cada vez que trataba de dormir. Simplemente no podía descansar bien. Era imposible de esa manera. Cada vez que lograba quedarme dormido por un momento, los espeluznantes recuerdos de lo que pasó ese día me despertaban de inmediato. Más tarde ese día, la pareja se me acercaría en la habitación...

"Creemos que no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente. Soy Ken Onsei, un viejo herrero." El hombre se presentó, al igual que su esposa después de él: "Y yo soy Hikari Onsei, una sastre retirada que trabajó para varios héroes aquí en Japón. Sí. Somos los padres del **Héroe Estruendoso: Sonic Slasher**. Tus abuelos, Alex." Ellos me mostraron una foto de ellos con el que parecía ser mi padre cuando era joven. Al menos supe que no me mentían. Pero aun así, no pude decir una sola palabra, así que les pedí que me dieran algo donde escribir. Debido a que no podía hablar apropiadamente sin dañar nada, decidí presentarme a ellos apropiadamente, con un cartel: "Es un gusto conocerlos. Mi nombre es Alex Onsei, hijo de **Sonic Slasher**, pero tal vez ustedes ya sepan eso..."

Hablé, o más bien "escribí", por un rato con mis abuelos, sobre cómo vivíamos antes del incidentes. Sobre qué pasaba en mi vida. La preocupación de Ken e Hikari por mí era genuina. Cuando supieron sobre la muerte de **Slasher**, supieron que yo estaba en peligro. Yo sólo los tenía a ellos, y ellos sólo me tenían a mí...

Mi abuelo Ken me miró a los ojos, y me dijo: "Mira, entiendo que quieras ser un héroe. Sin embargo, hay un largo camino por recorrer antes de que puedas convertirte en el héroe que quieres ser. Sólo tienes 13 años de edad. Primero, necesitas completar tu educación. Segundo, necesitas ser capaz de luchar, y controlar tu kosei. No obstante, el heroísmo es más que solo fuerza. Es responsabilidad, es disciplina, es honor y amistad. ¿Entiendes?" Yo sólo asentí. "Te ayudaremos a entrar a una escuela para que termines tu educación antes de entrar a la secundaria. Luego, tendrás que seguir un régimen de entrenamiento. Empiezas la próxima semana. ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto, Alex?" Sólo pude asentir positivamente como respuesta a la solicitud de mi abuela Hikari.

Luego de entrar a mi nueva escuela, mi vida se convertiría casi que en un infierno absoluto. Primero, no hablo japonés, al menos no al principio, y por ello la comunicación se hacía muy difícil. Segundo, inmediatamente después de clases, tuve que someterme a un régimen de entrenamiento muy intensivo en el dojo de mi abuelo. Kendo, Karate, ejercicios vocales... Durante 2 años, casi siempre fue estudiar, luego entrenar, y luego seguir estudiando hasta la hora de dormir. Afortunadamente, ese entrenamiento dio sus frutos. Por primera vez, pude hablar claramente, sin riesgo alguno de daño colateral. Sin embargo, todavía podría activar mi kosei cuando mi voz sea demasiado fuerte, por ejemplo, cuando grito...

"Muy bien, jovencito. Hemos terminado por hoy." Acababa de terminar otro día de entrenamiento. Mi abuelo Ken miró el reloj. Habíamos terminado de entrenar antes de lo habitual. Le pregunté: "Aún tenemos 30 minutos. ¿Por qué paramos ahora?" Mi abuelo se sentó en el piso. "Mira, ya han pasado unos 24 meses desde que llegaste aquí. Ya tienes 15 años." "¿Y? ¿Qué pasa, abuelo Ken?" Yo estaba confundido. Él me respondió: "Muy pronto tendrás que hacer tu solicitud de admisión para una escuela secundaria, si quieres continuar tu entrenamiento como héroe. Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Alex. Ahora puedes hablar claramente. No obstante, como te dije en ese entonces, necesitarás más que eso para convertirte en un héroe como tu padre lo fue." "Entiendo..." Esa fue mi única respuesta en ese momento...

Mi abuela Hikari me vio preocupado después de entrenar. "¿Qué pasó, Alex? ¿Te lastimaste?" Le respondí: "No, no es eso... He estado aquí por 2 largos años. Se acerca el fin de año. Mi abuelo Ken dijo que debía solicitar mi admisión en una secundaria de héroes para continuar mi entrenamiento el próximo año." "Es verdad, Alex. Pero no CUALQUIER escuela. Para ser el mejor, debes estar con los mejores. Te sugiero que hagas tu solicitud para la Secundaria UA. Es la mejor escuela de héroes de todo Japón. También es la más difícil para entrar. Sin embargo, después de entrenar tan duro por dos años, creo que puedes hacerlo, Alex." Pensándolo bien, mi abuela tal vez tenía razón. Mis padres dieron sus vidas para protegerme. Sería justo que les pudiera compensar ese sacrificio al defender su honor...

No hace falta decir que hice mi solicitud para UA. Mis compañeros pensaron que estaba loco. "No debiste haber aplicado para un curso de héroes. ¡Lo más probable es que no entres a UA, o a cualquier otra escuela, imbécil!" No pude decir nada. Tal vez tenían razón, tal vez no. Bueno, no tenía nada que perder, de todas formas. "_Bien podría intentarlo._" Eso fue lo que pensé. El tiempo pasaba rápido. La temporada de invierno había llegado. Cada día, estudiando y entrenando, como lo hice por los últimos 2 años. Sólo podía dar lo mejor de mi cada día, para enorgullecer a mis abuelos, y para demostrarles a mis compañeros que estaban equivocados.

Empezó otro año. Mi abuelo y yo estábamos entrenando como siempre, cuando de repente él se detuvo. "Alex, quiero enseñarte algo." Él sacó una espada aún en su funda. "Esto es para tí, Alex. Piensa en esto como un testimonio de todos estos meses de entrenamiento."No estaba preparado para recibir tal regalo de él. "Muchas gracias, pero... ¿Qué es esto?" Mi abuelo respondió: "Como puedes ver, esto es una espada. Pero NO es cualquier espada. Es un arma muy especial para la familia Onsei. Esta arma, jovencito, es la misma que usó tu padre para luchar contra el mal en tu país natal. También perteneció a tu bisabuelo, así que se considera una reliquia de la familia Onsei. Y tú, como descendiente de **Sonic Slasher**, serás el próximo Onsei en empuñarla." "¿La espada de mi padre? ¿Hablas en serio?" Aún no podía creerlo. "Sí, así es, Alex. Esta es la Espada Eco. Sólo un descendiente Onsei la puede blandir adecuadamente. Está conectada al kosei de tu difunto padre, así que tiene una propiedad especial: puede lanzar ondas sonoras parecidas a cuchillas para atacar enemigos y destruir obstáculos. Creo que ahora eres digno de llevarla. 2 años de entrenamiento en Kendo deberían ser suficientes para que puedas usar esta espada correctamente." Recuerdo cómo mi padre solía luchar contra los villanos con su espada, pero nunca la llegué a ver de cerca. "Si esta espada hace parte del legado de mi padre, entonces debería llevarla conmigo al Examen de Admisión de UA. Gracias, abuelo Ken. Te prometo que no te fallaré." Lo abracé por primera vez en dos años. Es un símbolo de mi creciente confianza en ellos. "De nada, Alex. Sé que puedes pasar ese examen. Da lo mejor de ti, pequeño." Esa fue la respuesta de mi padre, que tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaba viendo en mí el vivo retrato de su hijo...

El día había llegado. Era el día del Examen de Admisión de UA. Mucha gente llegó aquí, queriendo también pasar este examen. Estaba nervioso, pero con muchas expectativas sobre lo que podría pasar. Este es mi primer paso en mi camino a convertirme en héroe. Daré lo mejor de mí.

_Continuará..._


	3. Cap 3: Prueba de Valía

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ Pensamientos

Contestemos la review del capítulo anterior:  
A MasasinMaze: Me da gusto que te haya gustado esta idea. Sí, es complicado para un extranjero adaptarse a la cultura de Japón, pero al quedar huérfano, Alex no tenía otra opción. No, Alex no habla japonés todavía. Le cuesta muchísimo aprender a leer, a escribir, y a hablar este idioma (igual que Deadpool, él no habla "taka-taka", pero a diferencia de éste, Alex sí está intentando aprenderlo), pero en los próximos capítulos se podrá remediar esto en cierta medida. En cuanto a Izuku y los demás, lo que puedo decir por ahora es que sí estarán. Siendo una historia que se enfoca en la amistad, la relación de Alex con sus futuros compañeros será fundamental para su desarrollo. A decir verdad, he visto muy pocas historias que se enfoquen en OCs que nacieran fuera de Japón. Las que he visto, utilizan la idea de una escuela como UA pero en Estados Unidos. Y además de eso, no he visto OCs que sean nacidos fuera de USA o Japón. Creería yo que mostrar personajes originales en el universo de BnHA nacidos en regiones como Latinoamérica y Europa, debería verse más a menudo en los fanfictions.

* * *

_Capítulo 3: Prueba de Valía_

Era el día del Examen de Admisión de UA. La temporada de invierno se acercaba a su fin, pero aún podía sentir el clima frío característico de esta época del año. No estaba realmente acostumbrado al clima frío, debido a que cuando vivía en Colombia, el clima era cálido la mayor parte del tiempo. Debí haber olvidado que Japón tiene las cuatro estaciones: primavera, verano, otoño e invierno. Han pasado dos años, y aún no me acostumbro a las diferentes estaciones y climas aquí en Japón. Pero me estoy desviando del tema...

Recuerdo lo que mi abuela Hikari me dijo antes de ir a tomar el examen: "Esa espada es un símbolo de tu fuerza. Pero con una gran fuerza viene una gran responsabilidad. Recuerda estas palabras: responsabilidad, disciplina, honor y amistad. Estas palabras marcarán tu camino al heroísmo." Sólo pude responder: "Entiendo, abuela Hikari..." Sin embargo, cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, mi abuela me detuvo. "Espera, Alex. Tengo algo para tí..." Me dio un maletín. "Mira lo que hay dentro, por favor." El maletín tenia dentro algún tipo de ropa y equipamiento. "¿Esto es para mí, abuela?" "Considera esto como mi regalo. Ya sabes que trabajé como sastre cuando tu padre tenía tu edad. Solía crear trajes de héroe para distintos héroes de mi época. Este disfraz es para que tú lo uses en el Examen de Admisión de UA, Alex. Tiene todo lo que necesitas para que lo uses correctamente." Sólo pude decirle: "¡Muchas gracias, abuela!"

Ahora estoy aquí, en frente del edificio principal de la Secundaria UA. Esta escuela es enorme. Hay un montón de gente entrando, probablemente para tomar el Examen de Admisión también. En cuanto entré al edificio, vi a múltiples grupos de personas. Probablemente aquellos estudiantes que pertenezcan a la misma escuela pasarían algo de tiempo juntos antes de que comience el examen. Sin embargo, habían algunas personas que decidieron estar solas. Por ejemplo, vi a un tipo con cabello blanco y puntiagudo, con algún tipo de armadura en sus brazos. Traté de hablar con él, pero ni siquiera me escuchó. Simplemente se fue a otro sitio. También encontré a una chica de cabello azul oscuro, con lo que parecía ser un cuerno en su cabeza. Traté de hablar con ella. "Hola, señorita. ¿Viniste por el Examen de Admisión?" Estaba tan nervioso, que no se me ocurrió nada mejor que decir. "¡Sí, por supuesto! Es decir, siempre quise entrar a UA. ¡Sería un sueño hecho realidad si logro entrar!" Dijo esto con una actitud alegre. Entonces le dije: "Si. Prácticamente todos aquí siguen un sueño. Me incluyo." Sonó su reloj. "¡Ah, perdón! ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Buena suerte en el examen!" Me dijo mientras corría hacia el edificio. "Buena suerte a ti también..."

Mientras caminaba por ahí en el lobby principal del edificio de UA, encontré a más gente interesante. Podía ver a algunas personas en la distancia. Un joven peliverde de aspecto sencillo; un tipo de cabello rubio cenizo, con una mirada muy agresiva en sus ojos; una chica de larga cabellera verde oscura, con grandes ojos; y un tipo de aspecto muy maduro, de cabello corto, color azul oscuro, con lentes puestos. En otra esquina del edificio, encontré a una chica de cabello rosado, explorando el lugar con una sonrisa. Me acerqué a ella, e intenté hablarle, pero se pondría muy tímida, tanto, que terminaría tropezando y cayendo al suelo. Traté de ayudarle. "¿Estás bien? Dame tu mano." La chica tímidamente me daría su mano, diciendo: "Gr... Gracias..." Quise presentarme a ella, pero sonaron las campanas, indicando que los exámenes estaban por comenzar...

Primero tuvimos el Examen Escrito, el cual pareciera ser muy fácil, pero no lo es. Se me dificultaron mucho las preguntas. A duras penas tuve el tiempo suficiente para contestarlas todas. No es que fuera el estudiante más brillante de todos, pero tampoco era un tonto. El Examen Escrito terminó, y luego de eso, era hora del Examen Práctico. Luego de una explicación muy concisa sobre las pruebas, provista por un héroe conocido como **Present Mic**, nos fuimos todos hacia los campos de batalla. Estaba vistiendo la ropa que mi abuela diseñó para mi. Era una camisa manga larga de color gris, muy básica, pantalones negros, botas de color negro y rojo, un micrófono y unos guantes especiales. Tuve que cambiarme de ropas, porque las que usé para llegar a UA eran simplemente inadecuadas para el combate. Necesitaba el equipo que mi abuela Hikari creó para mi. Los demás participantes vestían ropas casuales, o vestimenta deportiva. Eramos unas 200 personas. Entre ellos estaba la gente que ya había visto antes, incluyendo al de los brazos acorazados, la chica del cuerno en su cabeza, y la chica de cabello rosado. También vi otras personas interesantes entre los participantes. Uno de ellos era un tipo de cabello azul oscuro, luciendo un peinado mohicano, y con unos audífonos grandes en su cabeza. Traté de hablar con él, pero parece que estaba escuchando música a muy alto volumen. Ni siquiera intenté llamar su atención, porque no se me permitía siquiera intentar activar mi kosei contra otra persona. No puedo gritar sin causar daño.

Otra de las personas que vi era un chico de cabello azul celeste, vistiendo una bufanda del mismo color. Cuando traté de acercarme a él para hablar antes de la prueba, él simplemente se fue a otro sitio. Probablemente quería concentrarse en el examen. Además, no pude seguirlo más, ya que el resto de personas obstruían mi camino. Por si fuera poco, **Present Mic** anunció el comienzo del examen. "¡OK, comiencen! ¿Qué pasa? ¡No hay conteos regresivos en las batallas de verdad! ¡Corran ya!" En verdad había comenzado...

Tenía unos 10 minutos para conseguir tantos puntos como fuera posible. Estaba por mi cuenta, con mi recién heredada espada. Todos iban a por los robots. "Esto no es bueno. ¡Están monopolizándolos a todos!" Eso era lo único que pude pensar. Tenía que marcar puntos, ¡pero rápido! Mientras corría para buscar algunos "robo-villanos", fui testigo del estilo de algunas de las personas con las que me encontré. El tipo de los brazos acorazados tenía un estilo bastante simple. Usaba su kosei para electrocutar rápidamente a los robots con golpes directos. A veces, el los quemaba de forma despiadada a puñetazos. La chica del cabello rosado simplemente disparaba algún tipo de cristales hacia los robots. El tipo del mohicano simplemente los destrozaba a golpes. Yo acababa de encontrar uno de los "robo-villanos de 3 puntos". Ahí recordé lo que aprendí durante 5 largos años de entrenamiento. 3 años de entrenamiento básico de combate, y dos años de entrenamiento en el arte de la espada, deberían ser suficientes para poder acabar con estos robots. Esquivé rápidamente a la máquina, y la atravesé con mi filo. Eso fue fácil. "_Esos son mis primeros 3 puntos. Debo ir por más..._" El tiempo estaba pasando muy rápido.

Logré ver a una chica de cabello azul, que extrañamente no vestía más que un traje de baño deportivo. Ella disparaba lo que parecía ser flechas hacia los robots. No puedo negar que se veía hermosa, pero no podía permitir que su belleza me distrajera de mi labor de conseguir puntos. Vi a más gente que había visto antes, luchando contra las máquinas. La chica del cuerno en la cabeza sólo se quedaba en un sitio, esperando que los "robo-villanos" se le acercaran. Ella emitía algún tipo de polvo a su alrededor. Eso dañaba a los robots poco a poco. Luego vi al tipo del cabello celeste, usando algunos escombros y lanzándoselos a los enemigos. Encontré a otro robot. "5 puntos. ¡Vengan, robots. vengan por mí!" Era lo que murmuraba mientras seguía corriendo.

El tipo con la mirada agresiva se la pasaba haciendo estallar a los robots. Lo que pensaba al verlo era: "_¡Vaya monopolizador!_" La chica de los ojos grandes usaba su lengua para envolver a las máquinas, y luego hacerlas estrellarse entre sí. "_¿Qué acaso es una rana o algo?_" Vi a otro tipo que tenía una técnica interesante: se frotaba las manos por algunos segundos, y luego las usaba para darles bofetadas a las máquinas, cortándolas como si usara una cortadora de plasma o algo parecido. El tipo tenía cabello rubio puntiagudo, con algunas rayas grises. Luego estaba esta chica, de cabello morado. Ella, en vez de luchar, trataba de ayudar a cualquiera que estuviera herido durante el examen. En realidad no pude ver su kosei en acción. "_Tal vez su kosei no funciona en esos robots..._" Eso era lo que pensaba. Pero luego logré verla subiéndose a un robot y desactivarlo por detrás. Bueno, no podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo viéndolos. Otro robot de 3 puntos era mío. Esta vez no había nadie cerca, así que pude gritar tan fuerte como podía. La voz amplificada salió de mis guantes, directamente hacia la máquina. Quemó sus circuitos al instante. "Así llego a 8 puntos. ¡Venga, necesito más!"

Seguí corriendo tan rápido como pude, cuando vi a otro tipo con una técnica interesante. Tenía una larga cabellera verde. Personalmente pensé que era en verdad una chica, pero luego de oír su voz, se me hizo claro que ese no era el caso. Su técnica: estaba cubierto en distintos tipos de insectos, y los comandaba a atacar a los "robo-villanos". No sabía si eso iba a funcionar, pero cuando me dí cuenta de que el robot estaba cayendo al suelo, pensé: "_Tal vez los insectos atacaron al robot desde adentro..._" Sigamos. Vi a más gente luchar: por alguna razón, sólo vi un par de guantes azules moviéndose en el campo de batalla. También estaba el tipo de los lentes, corriendo por ahí al igual que yo. Un chico de cabello rubio, disparando láseres desde el cinturón en su estómago, también apareció. No podía perder más tiempo. Un robot de 1 punto apareció, pero no fue rival para mi espada. "9 puntos. ¿Cuanto tiempo queda? ¡Necesito sumar!"

De repente, una señal sonora se activó. No sabía lo que significaba, así que seguí corriendo como si nada. Qué error tan grande. Debí haber parado a ver qué pasaba. Ahora estaba parado en frente de un robot gigante, bloqueándome el camino. La gente huía de el asustada, incluso algunas de las personas con las que me he cruzado durante este examen. Este era el tan mencionado "robo-villano de 0 puntos". Cuando miré detrás de mi, vi a otro de esos. Habían múltiples máquinas gigantes, y no tenían ningún valor. Sólo podía pensar: "_¿Y ahora qué hago...?_"

_Continuará..._


	4. Cap 4: El Camino al Heroísmo

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ Pensamientos

Contestemos la review del capítulo anterior:  
A MasasinMaze: Agradezco tu apoyo. Créeme que me estás dando la motivación necesaria para continuar traduciendo esta historia. Sí, hay varios OCs, y serán determinantes en la carrera de Alex. Sobre lo que debería hacer el heredero de **Sonic Slasher**, lo sabrás en éste capítulo. ¡Disfrútalo!

* * *

_Capítulo 4: El Camino al Heroísmo_

La parte Práctica del Examen de Admisión de UA continuó. Los "robo-villanos de 0 puntos" se volvieron locos, y empezaron a atacar a los participantes, bloqueando los caminos. Ahora tenía poco tiempo para sumar puntos. 9 puntos no serían suficientes para pasar. Busqué una forma de esquivar a estos titanes. Afortunadamente, soy lo bastante rápido para superarlos. Un pequeño espacio en los laterales fue todo lo que necesité para esquivar a uno de los robots gigantes. Corrí tan rápido como pude, tratando de encontrar a cualquier robot que quedara por ahí, que tuviera algún valor en puntos. Afortunadamente, logré encontrar a otro robot de 3 puntos. Rápidamente me deshice de él con ágiles ataques de mi espada. "12 puntos. Necesito más..."

La gente seguía huyendo de los robots de 0 puntos. Entre los que huían se encontraban varias de las personas con las que ya me había encontrado, como la chica del cuerno en la cabeza, el tipo que manipula insectos, y el tipo del mohicano y los audífonos. Sin embargo, mientras yo corría, me encontré con la chica del cabello rosado que atacaba con cristales. Ella estaba atrapada bajo unos escombros en el suelo, completamente indefensa. No podía perder tiempo, ya que necesitaba sumar tantos puntos como pudiera en el poco tiempo que tenía disponible. Sin embargo, recordé las palabras de mis dos abuelos: "Responsabilidad, disciplina, honor y amistad..." Dejarla en el suelo así como estaba sería muy egoísta de mi parte. Simplemente no podía hacer eso. Corrí hacia ella, y quité todos los escombros que pude, liberándola. Ella parecía estar herida, así que me arranqué una de las mangas de mi camisa, y la usé como vendaje para cubrir sus heridas. La llevé a un sitio seguro. "Tú... Tú tuviste que ayudarme de nuevo... Gracias, pero... creo que te estoy reteniendo..." Las tímidas palabras de la pelirosada sonaban como si estuviera perdiendo mi tiempo con ella. "No es eso, señorita. Simplemente no podía dejarte allí. Eso sería algo deshonroso de hacer. Ahora estás segura. Tengo que irme. Nos vemos, señorita..." Eso es todo lo que pude decirle. De lo poco que he aprendido japonés, eso lo pude decir más o menos claramente. Era cierto. Los héroes siempre tratan de hacer lo correcto a pesar de la adversidad. Dejar detrás a alguien que necesita ayuda no es algo que un verdadero héroe haría...

Ahora que sabía que la chica estaba a salvo, comencé a correr otra vez. Sin embargo, me estaba sintiendo increíblemente exhausto. Incluso 5 años de entrenamiento no me dieron la resistencia física que yo hubiera querido tener. Logré encontrar otro robot de 2 puntos para destruir. Apunté una de mis manos hacia el "robo-villano", y grité al igual que lo hice contra el otro robot de antes. El sonido amplificado de mi voz dañó gravemente a la máquina, lo que básicamente lo desactivó. "_Ahí está. 14 puntos. El tiempo se acaba. Debo seguir corriendo..._" Eso fue todo lo que pude pensar. El tipo de los brazos acorazados se movió por todo el lugar, a punta de golpes eléctricos, escapando de otro robot de 0 puntos. Él casi me tocó, pero por poco no lo logró. No obstante, al ver que tenía su kosei activado, tuve que esquivarlo de todas formas. Yo era rápido, pero él era aún más veloz...

"_16... Tienen que haber más de estos robots en algún sitio..._" Fue lo que pensé luego de derribar a otro robot de 2 puntos más. Empezaba a pensar que no iba a conseguir suficientes puntos para pasar. Corría para ver si podía encontrar a otro villano, cuando de repente escuché a una chica en problemas. Intenté no prestar atención a eso, pero entonces los recuerdos de mí gritando por ayuda cuando tenía 13 años, me hicieron pensar otra cosa. Decidí buscar a la chica. Cuando finalmente la encontré, no pude creer quién era ella. La hermosa chica que disparaba flechas a los enemigos, vistiendo nada más que un traje de baño deportivo, ahora estaba en el suelo, con heridas severas, e inconsciente. Su ropa fue casi destruida. Bien podría estar desnuda, si no fuera por el hecho de que la parte inferior de su traje aún seguía puesta. Pensé: "_¿Pero qué fue lo que te pasó?_" Entonces, como un destellos, vinieron a mi mente los recuerdos de mis padres tirados en el suelo, heridos. Estaba completamente indefenso en ese entonces. Ahora, tenía que dejar ese terrible momento atrás. Tenía que hacer lo que no pude hacer en ese entonces. Decidí deshacerme de lo que quedaba de mi camisa. Usé la manga que quedaba para cubrir algunas de sus heridas, y luego usé el resto de la camisa para cubrir su cuerpo. Después, cargué su inconsciente cuerpo a un sitio más seguro. Pero, un ruido estruendoso me hizo detenerme en seco. Cuando volteé a mirar, sabía que estaba en problemas. ¡Era otro más! ¡Era otro robot de los de 0 puntos!

La máquina se acercaba a nosotros. No podía simplemente dejarla atrás. Tenía que hacer algo, o si no. La primera opción era llevarla a un sitio seguro, pero eso significaría que yo saldría herido. La segunda opción era dejarla ahí en el suelo, pero si hago eso, arriesgaría su vida. No sabía que hacer. Sin embargo, recordé de nuevo las palabras de mis abuelos: "Responsabilidad, disciplina, honor y amistad." Pensándolo bien, había algo que no cuadraba. Es como si faltara algo. No sabía exactamente que era, pero lo iba a descubrir en ese momento. Tomé mi espada, y la volví a colocar en su funda. Seguro que iba a estorbar. Tomé a la chica, y puse sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello desde atrás, como si la cargara en mi espalda. Sí, podría dificultar mi movimiento el que ella se agarrara de mi espalda, pero en este caso, no necesitaba moverme. Tomé mi espada en su funda, y la saqué del seguro en mi cadera. Con la funda en frente de mi, tomé el mango de la espada, y en un ágil movimiento, la desenfundé. Del filo salió una onda en forma de cuchilla hacia el robot gigante, a muy alta velocidad. Fue casi instantáneo. La onda cortó a la máquina a la mitad, en efecto destruyéndolo. Sabía que a esas palabras les faltaba algo. Sí, todo eso era importante para ser un buen héroe. Sin embargo, acababa de descubrir lo que hacía falta en esas palabras: determinación. Nunca rendirse, sin importar lo que pase. Eso es lo más importante en el camino al heroísmo. Eso fue lo que mi padre hizo, incluso siendo motivado por la venganza, en los últimos momentos de su vida...

Ella aún respiraba. Aún si estaba herida, la chica de cabello azul todavía seguía con vida. Decidí cargarla a un sitio seguro. Necesitaba moverme, porque mi tiempo se terminada. Era una lástima que tuviera que dejarla así, pero al menos sabía que había salvado su vida. No obstante, me olvidé de algo... Los escombros del robot de 0 puntos que acababa de destruir estaban cayendo, ¡y todo eso me iba a caer encima! Tenía que correr, pero estaba ya muy cansado. Quería atacar, pero no podía hacerlo sabiendo que aún había gente por ahí, corriendo por su vida. De repente, sentí que estaba siendo empujado a alta velocidad, sólo deteniéndome al impactar contra un muro. Todos los escombros cayeron al suelo, dejando un montón de chatarra en el lugar. Caí al suelo, agotado. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de volver a abrir los ojos. Me di cuenta que mi ropa, o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba completamente empapada. Entonces vi a la chica peliazul, extendiendo sus manos como si hubiera disparado un proyectil de ellas. Me pregunté: "¿Qué fue... lo que hizo ella? ¿Acaso ella me salvó también?" Entonces, ella cayó inconsciente otra vez. Considerando lo cansado que estaba de correr por ahí todo el tiempo, tuve que guardar mis energías. Al diablo los puntos. Al diablo el examen. Tenía que llevar a la chica a que le dieran asistencia médica, así que la cargué de nuevo, usando la poca energía que me quedaba, y caminé por el lugar, buscando ayuda. De repente, escuché la voz de **Present Mic** otra vez: "¡Tiempo! ¡Se... acabó!"

De esa manera, mis esperanzas de entrar a la mejor escuela de héroes de Japón básicamente se desvanecieron. Me acerqué al área central del campo de batalla. Todos se acercaban, no solo porque teníamos que salir de allí en grupo, pero además porque había varias personas heridas. Cuando vi al joven peliverde de aspecto sencillo de antes, tirado en el suelo con sus extremidades completamente rotas, pensé: "¿Pero cómo fue que se lastimó de esa manera?" Un momento después, una mujer muy anciana en vestimenta de médico se acercó a él. Alguien mencionó su nombre de héroe: **La Heroína Juvenil, Recovery Girl**. Aparentemente, un beso de ella, hará que el receptor cure todas sus heridas, y restaure todos sus huesos rotos. Así, las extremidades rotas del peliverde se recuperaron por completo. Le pedí que sanara a la peliazul también, considerando que ella tenía varias heridas graves que debían ser tratadas cuanto antes. Ella aceptó amablemente mi solicitud. "Verás, todos los años es lo mismo, jovencito. Siempre habrá uno o dos que se lastiman muy feo. Por eso estoy aquí." Y con un solo beso curativo, todas las heridas que la peliazul tenía en su cuerpo, simplemente desaparecieron. Y así, el Examen de Admisión llegó a su fin. Regresé a casa, con sentimientos encontrados. Estaba satisfecho de haber salvado algunas vidas durante el examen, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba decepcionado de no lograr sumar suficientes puntos para pasar...

Una semana después, estaba tocando mi guitarra, tratando de levantar mis ánimos, pero no lograba nada. Estaba deprimido. Di lo mejor de mí, pero fallé. Es como si todo mi entrenamiento fuera en vano. "¡Alex! ¡Tienes correo!" Mi abuelo Ken me llamó. Estaba tan deprimido, que ni siquiera quería ir a recoger el correo. Sin embargo, salí de mi habitación, más que nada por respeto a mis abuelos. Cuando vi un sobre, con un sello de la UA, una sensación de esperanza se apoderó de mí. Simplemente rompí el sobre para abrirlo. De la carta salió algún tipo de dispositivo, cayendo al suelo. Lo recogí y lo puse en la mesa. El dispositivo se encendería solo: "¡Estoy aquí en una proyección!" En serio era un mensaje de la UA. Uno de los miembros de su personal grabó el mensaje para mí. "En caso de que no me conozcas, soy el **Héroe Número 1, All Might**. Trabajaré en la Secundaria UA como profesor en las clases de héroes." El "Héroe Número 1"? Tal parece que no he estudiado lo suficiente acerca de los héroes más importantes de Japón...

"Probablemente sepas que la UA es la más prestigiosa institución para la educación y entrenamiento de los futuros héroes de Japón. Eso fue lo que te hizo aplicar para el Examen de Admisión en primer lugar. Muchos quieren entrar a esta escuela, pero sólo los mejores entre los mejores tendrán el privilegio de asistir a esta escuela, lo que resulta en una muy baja tasa de admisión. Sin embargo, la UA ha aplicado nuevas regulaciones en lo que respecta a la admisión de futuros prospectos de héroes, más que nada porque hemos recibido solicitudes de múltiples estudiantes extranjeros, de distintos países alrededor del mundo. Esto incrementaría las chances de aceptación por un pequeño margen. Pero me estoy desviando del tema. Veamos tus resultados... OK, joven Alex Onsei. Tus resultados en la Prueba Escrita son lo bastante buenos para que tengas una buena chance de entrar a la UA. Sin embargo... En el Examen Práctico, sólo lograste sumar 16 puntos de villanos, lo que significaría tu fracaso..." Esas últimas palabras me deprimirían mucho más de lo que ya estaba...

"...si eso fuera lo único que se tomara en cuenta." ¿¡Qué!? Es decir, ¿qué quería decir **All Might** con eso? "¡Puntos de Rescate! Éstos son otorgados por una junta de héroes durante el examen. Ellos vieron tus acciones durante la batalla, joven Alex. Aún cuando buscabas desesperadamente derrotar a más villanos, no dejaste atrás a ninguna persona en problemas o con heridas. Incluso protegiste a los inocentes ante la amenaza de los villanos. Alex Onsei, 40 puntos de rescate. Lo que hace un total de 56 puntos. Joven Alex, ¡has sido aceptado! ¡Ven aquí, ésta es tu academia de héroes!"

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y ver. Yo... "¡LO LOGRÉ!" Estaba tan emocionado que accidentalmente activé mi kosei. La casa tembló por un momento, pero por suerte, no causé ningún daño al hogar de mis abuelos. "¡Felicidades, mi chico! ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo, Alex!" "Estoy orgullosa de ti, Alex." Tanto mi abuelo Ken, como mi abuela Hikari, me abrazaban tan fuerte como podían. No pudieron ocultar su emoción luego de saber que había logrado entrar a la mejor escuela de héroes de Japón: la Secundaria UA. Les regresé el abrazo. "Muchas gracias, abuelos. No habría podido hacerlo sin ustedes. Si tan solo mis padres estuvieran aquí para verlo..." Mi abuela Hikari respondió: "No te preocupes, Alex. Estoy segura que, donde quiera que estén ahora, están cuidando de ti. También estarían orgullosos de ti..."

Había llegado la hora. Era el comienzo del mes de abril, el comienzo de la temporada de Primavera. Sería mi primer día en la Secundaria UA. Mis abuelos no pudieron evitar soltar algunas lágrimas al verme salir de casa para iniciar una nueva etapa de mi vida. Era el inicio de algo nuevo. Era el comienzo de la promesa que le hice a mi padre. Mi camino al heroísmo acababa de comenzar...

_Continuará..._


	5. Cap 5: Bienvenidos a UA

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ Pensamientos

Contestemos la review del capítulo anterior:  
A MasasinMaze: Eso era precisamente lo que quería mostrar en la prueba. Las dificultades reales de un joven aspirante a héroe, la presión que conlleva tratar de entrar a la escuela más prestigiosa de Japón, y las difíciles decisiones que debía tomar sobre la marcha. Sobre los OCs, lo que puedo decir antes del capítulo es que son 10, y van a estar repartidos en las dos clases de héroes. El resto lo descubrirás en el capítulo. ¡Que lo disfrutes!

* * *

_Capítulo 5: Bienvenidos a UA_

Ahí estaba, saliendo de la casa de mis abuelos temprano en la mañana, para el primer día de clases en la más prestigiosa escuela de héroes de Japón: la Secundaria UA. En frente de mí, podía ver el majestuoso edificio que tenía el emblema de UA. El edificio tenía un diseño característico, con 4 torres unidas por 4 pasillos, uno a cada lado. Según la carta de admisión, yo iba a entrar a la Clase 1-A. Mi entendimiento del idioma japonés aún era "oxidado" en el mejor de los casos, así que el plantel educativo recomendó que usara un dispositivo especial de traducción de audio cuando hablara con los estudiantes. Funcionaba como una traducción bipartita: todo lo que dijera en español sería traducido al japonés, y todo lo que otras personas dijeran en japonés sería traducido al español. Caminé por ahí, buscando el salón de la clase 1-A. El edificio era enorme al ser visto desde adentro. Cuando llegué, vi a 3 personas en la puerta. Reconocí a dos de ellos del Examen de Admisión: el joven peliverde de aspecto sencillo, y el tipo de los lentes. También estaba una chica con ellos. Ella tenía cabello corto, de color marrón, y ojos marrones. No sabía qué tipo de conversación estaban teniendo, pero el chico del pelo verde estaba demasiado avergonzado. Tanto así, que su cara estaba toda roja. De repente...

"Si tratan de jugar a ser amigos, deberían irse a otro sitio." Alguien apareció en una bolsa para dormir. Él se veía como si estuviera extremadamente cansado. Asumí que era un profesor, pero me asustó, al igual que a todos los presentes en el área. Aparte de mí, y de los 3 que estaban en la puerta, había otros 21 estudiantes en el salón. El tipo se presentó: "Soy su profesor titular, Shota Aizawa. Es un placer conocerlos. Podrá ser algo repentino, pero necesito que se pongan esto, y vayan afuera." Él tenía algún tipo de uniforme en su mano. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Yo también me lo puse. Ahora recuerdo: antes de que comenzaran las clases, nos proveyeron un uniforme formal, y un uniforme deportivo azul. Debido a mi doble nacionalidad, una bandera de Colombia estaba fijada en mi manga derecha, y en mi manga izquierda, una bandera de Japón. Era parte de las regulaciones que se aplican a los estudiantes extranjeros.

Mientras caminaba hacia el campo, algunas personas se me acercaron. "¡Oye, yo te recuerdo! ¡Te vi antes, en el Examen de Admisión!" Ellos me reconocieron. "Te vi en el campo de batalla. Tienes un estilo interesante. Que tu corrieras por todo el lugar me hizo pensar acerca de todo el esfuerzo que diste para pasar el examen. ¡Todos podían verlo!" Había 4 personas, y a todos ya los vi antes. Un chico y 3 chicas: el tipo del pelo azul celeste, la chica del cuerno en su cabeza, la chica pelirosa a la que ayudé dos veces, y la chica peliazul a la que salvé al final del Examen de Admisión. De ésta última pude notar algo especial: su camisa tenía una bandera de Italia en su manga derecha, igual que pasaba con mi bandera de Colombia en mi uniforme. El joven peliceleste también tenía banderas en sus mangas: su derecha tenía la bandera de Japón, mientras que su izquierda tenía la bandera de los Estados Unidos. "Vaya, al menos no soy el único extranjero aquí." Dije eso en voz alta por accidente. "No te preocupes, te entiendo. Es un gusto conocerte. Mi nombre es Saiko Aoi, pero me puedes llamar Sky." El joven se presentó, al igual que harían las otras chicas. "K... Kitsu Tatsuki... Gusto en conocerte... de nuevo..." "Mi nombre es Taiga Mizuki." "Soy Hoshino Orion. Es un gusto verte de nuevo. ¿Y tú eres?" Me estaba poniendo muy nervioso, ya que había salvado a dos de esas chicas durante el Examen de Admisión. Traté de conservar la calma, pero no fui capaz de mantener una cara seria. "Mi nombre es Alex... Alex Onsei. Es... un gusto conocerlos..." Me dominó el nerviosismo. No pudimos hablar mucho más, ya que sin darnos cuenta, ya habíamos llegado al campo, donde el Sr. Aizawa nos esperaba...

Ahí estábamos. 25 estudiantes en frente de Aizawa. 16 hombres, incluyéndome, y 9 chicas. Deben ser tan fuertes como yo, o quizá más fuertes. Aizawa llamó a uno de los estudiantes: "Bakugo, terminaste primero en el Examen Práctico, ¿verdad? ¿Cual fue tu récord en lanzamiento de pelota durante el bachillerato?" El tipo de pelo rubio cenizo respondería: "67 metros." "Ahora intenta lanzar la bola usando tu kosei." Aizawa le pidió a Bakugo. Ahí fue que recordé haber visto su nombre en las clasificaciones de los 10 mejores: Katsuki Bakugo. Él se colocó en medio de un área dedicada al lanzamiento de pelota. "Date prisa. Da todo lo que tienes." Katsuki tomó la pelota, y la lanzó tan fuerte como pudo, mientras activaba su kosei: él mandó a volar la pelota con una explosión, mientras gritaba "¡MUEREEEEEEEE!" La explosión sonó tan fuerte, que mis oídos empezaron a doler luego de eso. En ese momento, reconocí su absoluta agresividad. Pensé: "_Debería alejarme de él lo más que pueda._" Perdí la bola de vista, así que debió haber viajado más lejos de lo que es humanamente posible. Cuando Aizawa mostró el resultado, todos estaban impresionados y emocionados: 705,2 metros. Sky y Taiga parecían bastante serios al respecto, mientras Kitsu no podía ocultar su nerviosismo. No sabía que pensar. Sin embargo, todos sentirían la presión cuando Aizawa dijo, con una gran mueca en su cara: "Muy bien. El que quede último en todas las ocho pruebas, será considerado como alguien que no tiene potencial, y será expulsado de la escuela."

"_No puede hablar en serio..._" Eso era lo que pensaba mientras veía las caras de sorpresa de mis compañeros. Kitsu estaba incluso más nerviosa que antes. La chica del cabello corto de color marrón, intentó discutir con Aizawa sobre lo injusto que era eso, pero el profesor mencionaría las injusticias de la sociedad de héroes como respuesta. "Por los próximos 3 años, la UA hará todo lo posible para darles una dificultad tras otra. Vayan más allá. Plus Ultra. Vengan. ¡Supérenla con todo lo que tengan!" Eso fue lo que dijo para tratar de motivarnos a dar lo mejor de nosotros. Todos se preparaban para el comienzo de una serie de 8 pruebas físicas.

La primera prueba era una carrera de 50 metros planos. Todos correríamos en una pequeña pista de dos carriles, para determinar su velocidad. Los primeros dos que vi en la prueba fueron el tipo de los lentes, que se llamaba Tenya Iida, y la chica de los ojos grandes y larga cabellera, cuyo nombre era Tsuyu Asui. Tenya corre increíblemente rápido, mientras que Tsuyu simplemente saltaba como una rana hacia la línea de meta. El tiempo de Tenya, 3,04 segundos, fue muy impresionante. Él era rápido, tal vez tan rápido como yo durante el Examen de Admisión. Hubo otro tiempo rápido: 5,49 segundos, marca establecida por Mashirao Ojiro. Parecía que su cola le daría una increíble movilidad. Katsuki Bakugo también estableció otro buen tiempo: 4,13 segundos. "_Su kosei explosivo es definitivamente versátil, pero si él sigue haciendo eso, me va a dejar sordo..._" En eso pensaba al verlo. Era mi turno de tomar esta prueba. Taiga también participaría en la carrera de 50 metros planos junto a mí. "¡En sus marcas!" Nos miramos el uno al otro. Yo estaba nervioso, mientras ella se veía seria. "¡Listos!" Luego, dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia la linea de meta. Sonó el pistoletazo de salida, y de inmediato corrí tan rápido como pude. Lo que no me esperaba era que Taiga lograra seguir mi ritmo. Se estaba propulsando usando agua que salía de sus manos. Crucé la linea primero. Mi resultado: 2,91 segundos. El resultado de Taiga: 3,57 segundos. La miré, mientras bebía algo de agua de una botella. Estaba sorprendido, cuando menos. Ella me miró, y dijo: "¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que iba a ser tan lenta como esa chica de cabello corto, Ochaco Uraraka? Piénsalo otra vez. Puede que me hayas ayudado en el Examen de Admisión, pero eso no significa que voy a dejar que la tengas fácil cuando trato de ser la mejor." Eso sonó a que me estaba desafiando, pero la verdad era que todos buscaban ser el mejor héroe que existió jamás. Kitsu y Hoshino seguían. Ellas corrieron tan rápido como pudieron. Kitsu logró un tiempo de 5,21 segundos, mientras que el de Hoshino fue de 5,79 segundos. El último en tomar la prueba de los 50 metros planos fue Sky. Su carrera resultó en un tiempo de 4,03 segundos.

La segunda prueba era el test de Fuerza de Agarre. Teníamos que agarrar y levantar un dispositivo que medía nuestra fuerza física en kilogramos. Antes de que fuera mi turno, vi algunos de los resultados. Un tipo de nombre Mezo Shoji tuvo un resultado de 540 kg. Bueno, él tiene seis brazos, así que su fuerza física era evidente. El joven de aspecto sencillo, de nombre Izuku Midoriya, consiguió un mísero resultado de 56 kg, lo que me hacía pensar: "¿Pero cómo fue que él entró en UA?" Llegó el turno de Sky. Su puntaje: 245 kg. Sin embargo, se empezó a sentir débil luego de la prueba. Es como si hubiera hecho un enorme esfuerzo para lograr un gran resultado, lo que causó que se agotase muy rápido. Luego llegó el turno de Kitsu. Su brazo derecho se convirtió en un cristal, y agarró el dispositivo con él. Su resultado: 407 kg. No fue tan grande el resultado como el de Mezo, pero fue un resultado impresionante de todas formas. Mi turno: no tenía la fuerza de Mezo y Kitsu, pero di todo de mí. Mi puntaje: 106 kg. Parece que mi entrenamiento sirvió para algo. Después, Hoshino intentaría lograr un buen resultado. Sin embargo, luego de ver su puntuación, supe que no era tan fuerte físicamente como podía imaginar: 67 kg. Por último, Taiga: el tratar de superarme sin duda la motivó a tratar de conseguir los mejores resultados. No obstante, ella no logró acercarse a mi resultado. Lo que sí logro, sin embargo, fue superar a Hoshino: Taiga logró un puntaje de 85 kg.

Todos tuvimos que tomarnos un descanso, antes de ir a por la tercera prueba de la serie. Hoshino me habló: "¡Vaya, Alex! ¿Cómo fue que te volviste tan fuerte? A simplemente no parece que tuvieras la fuerza que mostraste antes." Le respondí: "Pues... Cuando has entrenado durante 5 años, cada día después de clases, eventualmente ves los resultados..." Taiga se me acercó: "Escucha, Onsei: puede que me hayas superado dos veces, pero este es sólo el comienzo. Ni siquiera puedes entender cual es mi verdadera fuerza." Su actitud seria me puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Acabábamos de conocernos formalmente, pero ya parecía que fuéramos rivales de toda la vida. Ella tenía confianza en sus habilidades. Yo tuve que entrenar un montón para controlar mi kosei en cierta medida. El desafío estaba en marcha...

_Continuará..._

**Perfil de Personaje**

Nombre: Taiga Mizuki  
Sexo: Femenino  
Edad: 15 años (en el 1er año de UA)  
Cumpleaños: 3 de febrero  
Ocupación: Estudiante/Heroína en entrenamiento  
Estatura: 165 cm / 5' 5"  
Peso: 55 kg / 121 lbs  
Color de pelo: Azul  
Peinado: Largo (hasta la mitad de la espalda), rizado  
Color de ojos: Azul  
Color de piel: Beige  
Nacionalidad: Japonesa / Italiana  
Escuela: Secundaria UA  
Año: 1  
Características distintivas: un flequillo en su ojo derecho

Kosei: Hidromanipulación

Le gusta: natación, arquería  
No le gusta: perder en batalla, el calor extremo  
Hábitos: leer, beber agua/refresco  
Miedos: ahogarse

Familia:  
Padre: Giancarlo Mizuki  
Madre: Aoki Mizuki

Estadísticas:  
Fuerza: 3/5  
Velocidad: 4/5  
Técnica: 5/5  
Inteligencia: 4/5  
Cooperación: 4/5


	6. Cap 6: Superando Dificultades

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ Pensamientos

* * *

_Capítulo 6: Superando Dificultades_

Dos de ocho pruebas han terminado. Nosotros, la clase 1-A, estábamos a punto de enfrentarnos a la tercera prueba de la serie conocida por el Sr. Aizawa como la Prueba de Valoración de Koseis. Algunos de nosotros conseguimos resultados asombrosos, otros dieron todo de sí mismos pero no lograron obtener resultados suficientemente altos. La presión de ser expulsado de UA si alguno de nosotros terminaba en último lugar absoluto nos hacía intentar darlo todo, pero en mi caso, eso sólo logró ponerme más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. La tercera prueba era el Salto de Longitud en Parada. De los puntajes que vi, la mayoría de la gente hizo un impresionante trabajo. Katsuki Bakugo saltó más allá del foso de arena, propulsándose usando sus explosiones. Eso sólo logró que mi dolor de oído se acentuara más. Su resultado: 32,51 metros. Izuku Midoriya también saltó, pero su distancia se midió dentro de la arena: 5,76 metros. El turno de Taiga llegó: ella se propulsó usando agua, al igual que hizo en los 50 metros planos, y superó el foso de arena, para un puntaje de 24,18 metros. Kitsu tomaría el salto a continuación. Su fuerza se incrementa cuando se convierte en un ser hecho de cristales. Es por eso que su salto apenas pasó de la arena. Su puntaje: 15,30 metros. Sky fue el siguiente. Lo increíble fue ver que su salto fue casi tan largo como el de Katsuki. Su resultado: 31,63 metros. La siguiente estudiante en saltar fue Hoshino. Su salto también fue impresionante. "_Tal vez su kosei le permite incrementar ciertas habilidades físicas..._" Eso fue lo que pensé. Su puntaje: 26,21 metros. Yo fui el último en saltar. Estaba físicamente en forma, pero no soy capaz de propulsarme como lo harían Taiga y Katsuki. Mi salto terminó en una distancia de 9,26 metros. Luego de mi salto, pude ver a Taiga pasar por mi lado, con una sonrisa seria en su cara.

La cuarta prueba eran los Pasos Laterales. Era una prueba física muy común en la escuela cuando estaba en Colombia, así que tenía alguna ventaja. El único puntaje notable de esta prueba antes de que llegara mi turno, fue de un chico muy pequeño, llamado Minoru Mineta. Con ayuda de su kosei, el cual consistía de una bolas pegajosas que también pueden rebotar, él logró una puntuación muy alta: 367 pasos laterales en 60 segundos. Llegó mi turno. Cuando estaba en 5to grado, tenía un promedio de 50 pasos en 60 segundos. Ahora soy más fuerte y rápido. Logré sumar 83 pasos en 60 segundos. Ya sabía que nadie, incluyéndome, sería capaz de lograr los suficientes pasos laterales para acercarse a Minoru, mucho menos superarle. Hoshino tuvo un resultado promedio. Ella sumó 44 pasos en 60 segundos. Sky se movió rápido, pero no tan rápido como yo. Él logró 46 pasos en 60 segundos. Taiga inevitablemente tuvo que concederme esta ronda. Ella sumó 42 pasos en 60 segundos. El puntaje de Kitsu fue similar al de Taiga: 41 pasos en 60 segundos. Acabamos de llegar a la mitad de las pruebas, y ya me estaba sintiendo cansado. Además, me seguían doliendo los oídos. "_¿Cuándo se va a terminar esto?_" Pensaba mientras trataba de aguantar el dolor.

La quinta prueba era el Lanzamiento de Pelota. El único puntaje que conocíamos hasta ahora antes de comenzar eran los 705,2 metros de Katsuki. El resto ni siquiera se acercaría a esa marca. Eso fue antes de que Ochaco Uraraka entrara en escena. Su lanzamiento fue tan asombroso (en gran medida gracias a su kosei), que la bola se perdió de vista. Probablemente también salió de la atmósfera. Su puntaje: ∞. "¿¡Infinito!?" Todos estaban sorprendidos, y yo también. Luego de eso, Izuku tomó su turno, pero se produjo una discusión. No le presté mucha atención, ya que estaba hablando con Hoshino sobre el puntaje de Ochaco: "Aún no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo fue que ella logró ese puntaje de infinito?" Hoshino respondió: "Leí sobre esto en algún sitio. Tal vez ella le quitó la fuerza gravitatoria a la bola usando su kosei. De esa forma, la pelota voló fuera del planeta. Esa es la única explicación que le encuentro." Luego de eso, pude ver que el Sr. Aizawa estaba discutiendo con Izuku, sobre algo relacionado con el kosei del chico. Aunque en verdad no le presté mucha atención a eso, en parte debido a mi dolor de oídos. Aizawa le dio la pelota, y lo envió hacia el área de Lanzamiento de Pelota. El peliverde estaba determinado a sumar un puntaje tan alto como le fuera posible...

"¡SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" Izuku gritó muy fuerte. Todos pudieron ver lo que hizo. Tan sólo usando su kosei en su dedo, para propulsar la pelota más lejos, y para minimizar el daño causado por el retroceso. Mis oídos dolían bastante, debido a las constantes explosiones de Katsuki, pero luego de que Izuku gritara, el dolor empeoraría. Me acercaba al límite. Su puntaje: 705,3 metros. Todos se veían impresionados. Nadie esperaba que él igualara, ni mucho menos superara el récord de Katsuki. Sin embargo, me di cuenta que el dedo índice derecho de Izuku se tornó de color rojo. Pensé: "_Tal vez se hizo daño... No... Él definitivamente se hizo daño..._" Luego de más discusiones, el turno de Hoshino llegó. Ella tomó la bola, activó su kosei, y lanzó tan fuerte como pudo. Entonces, el polvo impactaría en la bola para enviarla más lejos. Su resultado: 491,4 metros. Sky tomaría su turno a continuación. Su lanzamiento fue impresionante, casi como el de Katsuki, pero no tanto como el de Ochaco. Su puntaje fue de 638,0 metros. Turno para Taiga. Durante las pruebas, vi que Taiga tenía casi total control sobre su kosei, lo que me hizo preocuparme por si pudiera o no ganar ese desafío suyo. Ella bebió algo, y luego lanzó la bola, y la propulsó con más agua. "_¿Acaso su kosei le permite manipular líquidos ingeridos?_" Eso fue lo que pensé. El resultado de Taiga: 597,5 metros. Kitsu tomó su turno antes que yo. Su lanzamiento fue bueno. Ella propulsó la bola con ayuda de sus cristales, para un resultado de 528,6 metros.

Mi turno. Me dieron la pelota. Mis oídos dolían bastante, pero sabía que eso no podía impedirme dar lo mejor de mí. Me puse uno de los guantes que usé en el Examen de Admisión en mi mano derecha. También me coloqué un micrófono que estaba vinculado al guante. Era el adecuadamente denominado "Guante Amplificador". Eso fue lo que me permitió vencer a algunos de los "robo-villanos" en ese entonces. Tomé la bola. Tenía que intentarlo. Los recuerdos de ese siniestro día venían a mi mente, lo que me recordó el potencial destructivo de mi kosei. Eran memorias que quería dejar en el pasado, pero continuarían atormentándome, tal vez de por vida. Quería ser como mi padre. Entrené tanto para llegar aquí. Recordé las palabras: "responsabilidad, disciplina, honor, amistad, determinación." Necesitaba motivación, y la obtuve en el momento indicado. Me moví para lanzar la bola, y grité tan fuerte como pude, tratando de imitar a Katsuki e Izuku: "¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!" La bola voló lejos. Craso error. Ese grito fue todo lo que pude resistir. Luego de eso, todo lo que pude oír fue un intenso zumbido en mis oídos. Básicamente, quedé sordo. Sin embargo, algunos de mis compañeros elogiaron mi esfuerzo. De alguna manera, ellos supieron que estaba aguantando el dolor. Aizawa me mostró que había logrado un resultado de 689,0 metros. Él me habló, pero no pude escucharle. Todo lo que podía hacer fue dar un pulgar arriba, como seña de que estaba bien. Pero NO lo estaba...

Las otras 3 pruebas eran una Carrera de Distancia, Toques de Pies Sentado, y Sentadillas. No recuerdo mucho sobre estas pruebas, ya que me sentía extremadamente agotado y mareado. El dolor en mis oídos simplemente no se iba. Lo que sí sabía era que había hecho mi mejor esfuerzo a pesar del dolor. Entre los borrosos recuerdos de esas últimas pruebas, recuerdo ver a Izuku participando también en ellas, y vaya que también aguantó bastante dolor, luego de lastimarse su dedo. Luego de un breve descanso, pude ver más claramente, pero aún no podía escuchar nada. Taiga se dio cuenta, y me mostró un papel con un mensaje. Sin embargo, aún se me dificulta leer japonés. "¿Podrías por favor escribir eso en un idioma que pueda entender?" Le escribí en el reverso de la hoja. Ella tradujo el mensaje al inglés y al español. El mensaje decía: "Venga. El Sr. Aizawa nos está esperando." Fue la primera vez desde que nos conocimos, que vi a Taiga sin esa actitud seria que mostró al principio. Regresamos al área principal del campo. Aizawa dijo algunas cosas, pero no pude escuchar nada debido a mi sordera. Él mostró una tabla con la clasificación general al final de las pruebas. El 1er lugar se lo llevó Momo Yaoyorozu. Izuku Midoriya se ubicó 25to. Miré el resto de la tabla: En 6to lugar, Alex Onsei (soy yo). 7ma fue Kitsu Tatsuki. En 9no lugar, Saiko Aoi. 11ma fue Taiga Mizuku. 13ra fue Hoshino Orion. Todos lo hicimos bien para ser nuestro primer día de clases. Tal vez le gané el desafío a Taiga, pero la verdad ya no me importaba. Todo lo que me importaba en ese momento era cómo lidiar con el hecho de que aún estaba sordo...

De repente, vi que todos se sorprendieron, luego de que el Sr. Aizawa les dijera algo. Le dí un toque a Hoshino, para escribirle una pregunta: "¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Hoshino respondió al reverso de la hoja: "El Sr. Aizawa nos mintió a todos. No va a expulsar a nadie..." Entonces pensé: "_¿Pero qué carajo? ¿Acaso hice que me quedara sordo de forma innecesaria?_" Taiga me pasó una hoja con un mensaje: "Lo hiciste bien, Onsei. Tienes mi respeto. No he conocido a nadie que, a pesar de estar lastimado, siguiera adelante. Puedes olvidarte del desafío." Y luego vi que todos se estaban yendo. El Sr. Aizawa trató de decirme algo. No lo pude escuchar, así que tuve que hacer señas para que entendiera lo que me estaba pasando. Entonces, Aizawa tomó un papel y escribió: "Deberías ir a ver a **Recovery Girl**. Espero que ella te pueda ayudar." Me fui a la enfermería, y luego de algunas revisiones y un Beso Curativo, me empecé a sentir mejor. Pude oír algo de nuevo. **Recovery Girl** me dio un consejo: "Parece que eres muy sensible a los sonidos fuertes. No deberías hacer esfuerzos excesivos. Si lo haces, volverás a quedar sordo, lo que inmediatamente desactivará su kosei. Pero no te preocupes, ya que con descanso adecuado te recuperarás." Me fui de su oficina, y regresé al salón a recoger mis cosas. Se había terminado el día escolar. Mientras me iba, Sky, Hoshino y Taiga me estaban esperando. "¡Oye, Alex! ¿Puedes oírnos de nuevo?" Traté de cubrir mis oídos para evitar forzarlos de forma innecesaria. Les respondí: "Sí... Claro y fuerte..." Taiga me miró, con una actitud seria. Me acerqué a ellos rápidamente: "Estuviste increíble hoy. No tenía idea de que tuvieras habilidades tan asombrosas." Fue lo que me dijo Sky. Le respondí: "Gracias, Saiko. Bueno, en realidad, todos lo hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, incluso si eso podría causar una lesión." Taiga intervino: "Chico, no pensé que pudieras siquiera continuar las pruebas estando sordo. Debiste soportar muchísimo dolor. Así debería actuar un héroe de verdad. Como te dije antes, te ganaste mi respeto. En lo que respecta a nuestro pequeño desafío, lo declaro desierto." Al escuchar eso, le pregunté: "¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Pensé que hablabas en serio sobre eso, Ta... Quiero decir, señorita Mizuki." Respondería ella: "Como dije, tuviste que soportar mucho dolor. Competir contra un oponente que está debilitado no es algo correcto de hacer. No es honorable. Es como llevar una pistola a una pelea de espadas." Creo que tenía razón. Le dije: "Eso es muy sabio de ti, Mizuki. Gracias." Hoshino intervendría después: "Entonces, ¿ya se van? ¡Ustedes no van a llegar al tren de regreso a casa si no se dan prisa!" Taiga respondió: "¡Sí, Hoshino, espéranos!" Luego se volvió a dirigir a mi. "Ah, por cierto, no te preocupes por ser demasiado formar cuando te dirijas a mi. Puedes llamarme por mi primer nombre: Taiga."

Mientras el sol se ponía, salimos de UA, para terminar nuestro primer día de clases. Di lo mejor de mí, como lo harían los demás. Aprendí algo sobre mi propio kosei, y sobre los koseis de los demás, también. Además, hice algunos amigos sobre la marcha. Ese sería el comienzo de una nueva vida para mi. Sin embargo, las cosas recién empezaban...

_Continuará..._

**Perfil de Personaje**

Nombre: Hoshino Orion  
Sexo: Femenino  
Edad: 16 (en el 1er año de UA)  
Cumpleaños: 17 de marzo  
Ocupación: Estudiante/Heroína en entrenamiento  
Estatura: 160 cm / 5' 3"  
Peso: 44 kg / 97 lbs  
Color de pelo: Azul oscuro  
Peinado: Largo, ondulado  
Color de ojos: Anaranjado  
Color de piel: Blanca  
Nacionalidad: Japonesa  
Escuela: Secundaria UA  
Año: 1  
Características distintivas: tiene un cuerno en su cabeza

Kosei: Rastro Estelar

Le gusta: astronomía, deportes, hacer amigos  
No le gusta: la luz del día, sandías, espacios cerrados (padece Claustrofobia)  
Hábitos: Hoshino tiende a jugar con su cabello cuando se siente ansiosa  
Miedos: insectos grandes, perder su vista

Familia: no se conocen detalles de momento...

Estadísticas:  
Fuerza: 3/5  
Velocidad: 2/5  
Técnica: 3/5  
Inteligencia: 2/5  
Cooperación: 4/5

Créditos:  
_Hoshino Orion_, creada por rindeer#4613 en Discord


	7. Cap 7: La Primera Gran Batalla

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ Pensamientos

Espero que hayan disfrutado mi primer fanfic hasta ahora. No es la primera vez que intento escribir una historia, pero sí que es la primera vez que uso personajes que no son míos, exceptuando a Alex y a Taiga. Esta historia inicialmente la escribí en inglés, dado que pertenezco a una comunidad angloparlante de BnHA en Discord, y quise exponer una historia con OCs allí. Pero algunas personas hispanohablantes tomaron interés en esta historia, así que decidí traducirla. A ellos, muchísimas gracias por apoyar mi trabajo.

Contestemos la review del capítulo anterior:  
A MasasinMaze: Gracias por tu apoyo, amigo. Alex todavía tiene mucho camino por recorrer. La destrucción que causó cuando sus padres murieron podría ser cercano a su máximo potencial, pero obviamente los héroes crecen, y los koseis se fortalecen, así que podría incluso causar más destrucción si quisiera. Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que los Cortes Sónicos de su espada, no son capaces de cortar a la mitad a los seres vivos. Alex podría cortar edificios, árboles, montañas, de un solo tajo, pero sólo dejaría heridas superficiales en humanos. Sí, la máxima debilidad de Alex está en sus oídos. Éstos no pueden aguantar los sonidos extremadamente fuertes, como las explosiones de Katsuki Bakugo. De hecho, Alex no puede gritar demasiado, porque eso sobreesforzará sus oídos. Si se excede, quedará sordo e inhabilitará su kosei. A menos que sea tratado con un kosei curativo, como el de **Recovery Girl**, o que descanse por unas 12 horas (podría ser menos con entrenamiento), no podrá oír absolutamente nada. Ah, y no te preocupes por la relación entre Taiga y Alex. Ese es un punto que ya exploraremos más adelante. Lo que puedo decir por ahora, es que será determinante en la vida de nuestro joven protagonista...

**Disclaimer:** "Boku no Hero Academia", sus personajes y marcas, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Los personajes de Alex Onsei y Taiga Mizuki, son creados por mi. Cualquier otro Personaje Original ambientado en esta historia, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

_Capítulo 7: La Primera Gran Batalla_

Es el segundo día de clases en UA. Luego de lo que pasó en la Prueba de Valoración de Koseis, decidí ponerme audífonos de vez en cuando. De esta forma, podría escuchar mi música favorita en los descansos, y además, entrenar mis oídos para que aguanten mejor los sonidos fuertes. El día fue bastante aburrido en principio. Tanto así, que casi me quedo dormido en clases. Eso, hasta que llegó la clase de Entrenamiento Básico de Héroes. **All Might** apareció repentinamente en el salón. Todos estaban emocionados de ver que el Héroe Número 1 nos iba a enseñar. Nuestro profesor nos dio a conocer esta clase: "Yo enseñaré Entrenamiento Básico de Héroes. Es una asignatura donde ustedes entrenarán de distintas formas para aprender los fundamentos de ser un héroe. Ustedes sacarán el mayor beneficio de esta asignatura. ¡Vamos a entrar en materia! Esto es lo que haremos hoy: ¡Entrenamiento de Combate!" "_¿Otra prueba? ¿Ya, tan rápido?_" Pensé en ese momento, preocupado por mi bienestar. Me puse mi nuevo Traje de Héroe. Esta Versión 1 de mi traje tenía un nuevo diseño, basado en algunos elementos que tenía la ropa que vestí durante el Examen de Admisión. Mi traje consistía de una camisa gris de mangas de media longitud con detalles rojos, pantalones grises con detalles rojos, botas negras, una mascarilla negra que cubría mis oídos y mi boca, así como un micrófono, los Guantes Amplificadores, que fueron hechos más resistentes, y por supuesto, mi Espada Eco. Cuando llegamos a Ground Beta, me di cuenta que el lugar era enorme. Era como si fuera una ciudad diferente. Todos teníamos puestos diferentes trajes. Taiga vestía una vez más un traje de baño deportivo azul, con detalles en azul oscuro y blanco. Ella también tenía puesto algo parecido a un monóculo. **All Might** se dirigió a nosotros: "Para esta clase, serán separados en villanos y héroes, y lucharán en batallas de 2 contra 2 en entornos cerrados."

El sorteo dio como resultado estos emparejamientos: Izuku Midoriya y Ochaco Uraraka, serán héroes; Shoto Todoroki y Mezo Shoji, héroes; Minoru Mineta y Momo Yaoyorozu, villanos; Fumikage Tokoyami y Tsuyu Asui, héroes; Katsuki Bakugo y Tenya Iida, villanos; Yuga Aoyama y Mina Ashido, héroes; Rikido Sato y Koji Koda, villanos; Denki Kaminari y Kyoka Jiro, héroes; Mashirao Ojiro y Toru Hagakure, villanos; Eijiro Kirishima y Hanta Sero, villanos; Alex Onsei y Taiga Mizuki, héroes; y por último, Saiko Aoi y Hoshino Orion, villanos. Kitsu Tatsuki se quedó sin compañero. "No te preocupes, joven Tatsuki. Tú también participarás en la Prueba de Batalla. Sin embargo, dado que no hay más compañeros disponibles en la Clase 1-A, creo que podrías hacer pareja con alguien de la Clase 1-B. Pronto sabrás de quién se trata." Eso fue lo que **All Might** le dijo a Kitsu. La pelirosa le respondió: "En... Entiendo..."

Primero, el duelo entre Izuku y Ochaco contra Katsuki y Tenya. Ellos entraron a un edificio para la batalla. Los demás estabamos con **All Might** en una sala de control, donde podíamos ver cómo se desarrollaba la acción. Izuku y Ochaco se movieron por toda el área, buscando una forma de llegar al arma. Katsuki y Tenya estaban en el área que tenía el arma, pero de repente, Katsuki se fue, sin razón aparente. En realidad, se fue a emboscar a Izuku. Empezó una pelea entre ellos. Ochaco huyó de ahí, buscando ir a por el arma. La batalla entre Izuku y Katsuki era tan intensa, que en verdad no podía verla sin recordar las batallas de mi padre contra los villanos. Luego de algún tiempo, la batalla se hizo mucho más intensa que antes. Tanto así, que el edificio estaba deteriorado, y estaba en riesgo de colapsar. Vi a Izuku y Katsuki a punto de chocarse, pero en vez de atacar a su oponente, Izuku decidió pegarle al aire con un gancho hacia arriba, el cual creó tanta presión que terminó por hacer un hueco a varios pisos hacia arriba. Ochaco aprovechó esa oportunidad para improvisar un ataque, y saltar hacia el arma, recuperándola. No hace falta decir que ganaron los héroes. Aunque estaba emocionado por esa batalla, no pude evitar preocuparme por Izuku. Parecía que se había lastimado ambos brazos: su brazo izquierdo, quemado al tratar de bloquear el ataque de Katsuki, y el derecho, aparentemente roto luego de usar su kosei. Sólo pude pensar: "_¿No hay manera de que evite hacerse tanto daño?_"

Siguió la batalla de Shoto y Mezo contra Mashirao y Toru. "Tal vez ella pueda colársele a los héroes, y hacerlos rendirse." Comentó Sky. En efecto, como ella es invisible, su estrategia de sigilo podría funcionar de forma perfecta. Shoto y Mezo se acercaron al edificio. Sin embargo, luego de adentrarse en él por un rato, Mezo se fue. Taiga intervino: "Tal vez sólo estaba explorando el área." Shoto puso su brazo derecho en la pared, y lentamente congeló todo el edificio, con los villanos dentro. Yo comenté: "Nunca lo vi en el Examen de Admisión. Tal vez era tan fuerte, que lo admitieron de inmediato en UA." Alguien respondió a mi intervención: "Bueno, en realidad, él es uno de los pocos estudiantes que entraron a UA este año por recomendación oficial." "¿Y cómo sabes eso?" Le pregunté. Su respuesta fue: "Porque yo también entre aquí por recomendación. Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Momo Yaoyorozu." "Igualmente, señorita Yaoyorozu. Alex Onsei. Vengo de Colombia." Estaba algo nervioso, pero logré mantenerme calmado al presentarme. Sin embargo, no pude evitar distraerme con su apariencia, y especialmente con su... ermmm... "atrevido" traje. De repente, sentí una cachetada en mi cara. Taiga me gritó: "¡Oye, deberías estar mirando a otro lado!" Me olvidé de la batalla. Cuando miré a la pantalla de nuevo, todo había terminado. Shoto tocó el arma, lo que significó la victoria de los héroes. "_¡Eso fue muy rápido! Completamente inesperado._" Eso fue lo que pensé...

Mi turno. Taiga y yo, nos enfrentábamos a Sky y Hoshino. Teníamos 15 minutos para vencer a los villanos, o recuperar el arma. El tiempo empezó a correr. Sky y Hoshino estaban en algún sitio dentro del edificio. Taiga y yo entramos rápidamente. "Escucha: soy más rápido que tú, así que voy a tratar de llegar a ellos antes de que te alcancen a ti. Si alguno de ellos se te acerca, contraataca desde lejos." Le propuse mi plan a mi compañera, y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Corrí a través del edificio, pero de camino, sentí que algo me estaba golpeando. Era un polvo extraño, que me lastimaba poco a poco. Traté de acercarme al área, pero el polvo se convirtió en proyectiles que constantemente me golpeaban. Seguí corriendo, mientras Taiga me seguía desde atrás. Finalmente llegué al área del arma, pero tan pronto como miré a través de la puerta, Sky se me abalanzó. "Pensaste que íbamos a dejártela fácil, ¿verdad? ¡Piensa de nuevo! ¡Vamos a acabar con ustedes dos!" Sky dijo, tratando de imitar la actitud de un verdadero villano, e intentando desarmarme, también. Sin embargo, Taiga dispararía una flecha hacia él. La flecha se disolvió en el impacto, y ahí me dí cuenta de que sus flechas en realidad eran hechas de agua. "¡Concéntrate, Onsei! ¡No dejes que te ataquen!" Escuché a Taiga, mientras me levantaba otra vez. "No deberías molestarte en levantarte. Mi Polvo Estelar no te va a dejar en paz, mientras yo siga en pie." Dijo Hoshino, protegiendo el arma.

Una vez teníamos a nuestros oponentes en la mira, aplicamos nuestra estrategia, pero fallamos miserablemente. Traté de moverme hacia Hoshino, pero Sky la protegería a toda costa. Taiga disparaba flechas de nuevo, pero el polvo estelar las disolvía. "¡Taiga, cambio de planes! ¡Es hora de ir con todo!" Le dije a mi compañera. El peliceleste tomaría algo del Polvo Estelar de Hoshino, para lanzarlo hacia nosotros como proyectiles. Yo lo bloqueé usando mi espada, y Taiga contraatacó usando sus propios proyectiles de agua. Sky tomó algunos escombros del suelo y, usando su Telekinesis, lanzó esos escombros hacia nosotros. Lo único que podíamos hacer ante eso era protegernos. Hoshino no se movía en absoluto, aún sujetando el arma, y aún soltando su polvo estelar. No quise usar mi kosei en ellos, primero, porque son mis compañeros de clase, y segundo, porque aún no me acostumbro a atacar a humanos. Sin embargo, estaba en una posición donde no tenía opción. Sky seguía lanzando escombros, así que tomé mi espada, y con un Corte Sónico, partí a la mitad todo lo que me lanzaba. Era tan potente, la onda sonora alcanzó a Sky, y lo mandó al muro. "Onsei, cúbreme un momento, por favor." Me pidió Taiga. Ella iba a beber algo de agua. Hoshino continuaba produciendo polvo estelar, y Sky se levantó de nuevo, tomando de inmediato un montón de ese polvo estelar y lanzándolo hacia Taiga. Rápidamente lo bloqueé usando mi voz (la cual salió de uno de mis guantes), para lanzarlo de vuelta. Parte de ese polvo impactó en Hoshino, haciéndole perder la concentración. Luego de que Taiga terminara de beber, ella se propulsó hacia Hoshino, y luego le dio un golpe con un bastón hecho de agua. La chica del cuerno en la cabeza contraatacó usando su fuerza física. Ella no quería luchar de esa forma, pero luego de perder el enfoque en su polvo estelar, a Hoshino no le quedó otra opción.

Mientras las chicas luchaban, yo buscaba una forma de llegar al arma. No obstante, un montón de escombros aparecieron dirigidos hacia mi. Sky no estaba dispuesto a perder esta batalla. "¡Todo esto es en vano! ¡Vais a perder, héroes!" Sky, aún tratando de meterse en el papel de un villano, nos amenazaba. Él usó la energía que le quedaba para enviar todos los escombros que pudo hacia mi, al igual que el arma, para ponerla fuera de mi alcance. Los escombros me golpearon muy fuerte, lo que casi me incapacita, pero no fue suficiente para dejarme noqueado. Luego de eso, tomé la cinta de captura que me dieron antes de la batalla, me abalancé sobre él, y en un veloz movimiento, lo amarré con ella, incapacitándolo en efecto. Sin embargo, no lo pude dejar inconsciente, lo que significa que el arma seguía flotando por ahí, fuera de mi alcance. Taiga aún seguía luchando contra Hoshino, y se estaba poniendo muy débil. Me lancé sobre la chica del cuerno en la cabeza, pero ella me golpeó muy fuerte en respuesta. Luego, usando todo el polvo estelar que le quedaba, Hoshino generó una tormenta que cubrió toda la sala, limitando mi vista y la de Taiga. Yo quería desesperadamente contrarrestar ese ataque, así que grité tan fuerte como pude, para que así Hoshino perdiera la concentración, y para dispersar la tormenta. "¡Taiga, el arma!" Grité para atraer la atención de mi compañera. Ella vio el arma en el aire. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la peliazul se propulsó, y tomó el arma para mantenerla segura. Era el final de la batalla. La victoria era nuestra, pero nosotros 4 estábamos heridos en cierta medida. No recuerdo mucho luego de eso, ya que perdí el conocimiento debido a mis heridas...

Desperté tiempo después en la oficina de **Recovery Girl**, otra vez, y vi a Sky, Hoshino y Taiga, todos recuperados de sus heridas luego de la pelea. "Buenos días, dormilón." Sky me habló con una gran sonrisa en su cara. "Esa fue una gran pelea. Honestamente pensé que me había pasado contigo, pero sabes, es difícil interpretar a un villano cuando eres alguien como yo..." Taiga confirmó los resultados de nuestra batalla: "Ganamos esta vez, Onsei. Buen trabajo." Hoshino parecía algo deprimida, pero aún sonreía luego de aquella increíble batalla. "Vaya... Yo quería ganar, pero ustedes son muy fuertes..." Lo único que pude responderles fue: "Gracias, chicos, por nuestra primera gran batalla. Espero que haya más batallas como esta, pero con todos nosotros en el mismo bando." Nos unimos en un abrazo grupal. Terminó siendo un craso error, ya que sentí algo de dolor, dado que aún me estaba recuperando. "Parece que ya estás lo bastante bien para irte, joven Onsei. Recuerda, no te excedas a menos que esa estrictamente necesario. Se necesita una gran cantidad de tu energía para curar tus heridas." **Recovery Girl** nos dio el aval para marcharnos. Sólo le respondí: "Entiendo. Muchas gracias." Nos fuimos de la oficina, y fuimos de regreso a la sala de control. Les pregunté a mis compañeros: "¿Qué pasó con las otras batallas?" Taiga contestó: "Probablemente nos las perdimos todas. Espero que no hayamos llegado tarde para ver a Tatsuki en acción." Entramos a la sala de control, y efectivamente, la penúltima batalla del día había terminado. Había llegado el turno de Kitsu, y habíamos llegado justo a tiempo para ver su batalla. Sin embargo, ella no tenía ningún compañero. ¿Qué dirá **All Might** al respecto?

_Continuará..._

**Perfil de Personaje**

Nombre: Saiko "Sky" Aoi  
Sexo: Masculino  
Edad: 16 (en el 1er año de UA)  
Cumpleaños: 2 de enero  
Ocupación: Estudiante/Héroe en entrenamiento  
Estatura: 180 cm / 5' 11"  
Peso: 59 kg / 130 lbs  
Color de pelo: Azul celeste  
Peinado: Corto, lacio, hacia la derecha  
Color de ojos: Gris  
Color de piel: Durazno  
Nacionalidad: Japonés / Norteamericano  
Escuela: Secundaria UA  
Año: 1  
Características distintivas: Se ha visto que siempre viste una bufanda azul celeste, circulos azules en sus palmas

Kosei: Telekinesis

Le gusta: relajarse con amigos, videojuegos, dibujar  
No le gusta: villanos, asignaturas normales en la escuela  
Hábitos: jugar videojuegos, dibujar  
Miedos: decepcionar a sus amigos

Familia: no se conocen detalles de momento...

Estadísticas:  
Fuerza: 3/5  
Velocidad: 3.5/5  
Técnica: 5/5  
Inteligencia: 4/5  
Cooperación: 4/5

Créditos:  
_Saiko Aoi_, creado por Silvy#6303 en Discord


	8. Cap 8: Amistades Nacientes

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ Pensamientos

Contestemos la review del capítulo anterior:  
A MasasinMaze: Gracias por tu apoyo, amigo. Alex todavía tiene mucho camino por recorrer. La destrucción que causó cuando sus padres murieron podría ser cercano a su máximo potencial, pero obviamente los héroes crecen, y los koseis se fortalecen, así que podría incluso causar más destrucción si quisiera. Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que los Cortes Sónicos de su espada, no son capaces de cortar a la mitad a los seres vivos. Alex podría cortar edificios, árboles, montañas, de un solo tajo, pero sólo dejaría heridas superficiales en humanos. Sí, la máxima debilidad de Alex está en sus oídos. Éstos no pueden aguantar los sonidos extremadamente fuertes, como las explosiones de Katsuki Bakugo. De hecho, Alex no puede gritar demasiado, porque eso sobreesforzará sus oídos. Si se excede, quedará sordo e inhabilitará su kosei. A menos que sea tratado con un kosei curativo, como el de **Recovery Girl**, o que descanse por unas 12 horas (podría ser menos con entrenamiento), no podrá oír absolutamente nada. Ah, y no te preocupes por la relación entre Taiga y Alex. Ese es un punto que ya exploraremos más adelante. Lo que puedo decir por ahora, es que será determinante en la vida de nuestro joven protagonista...

**Disclaimer:** "Boku no Hero Academia", sus personajes y marcas, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Los personajes de Alex Onsei y Taiga Mizuki, son creados por mi. Cualquier otro Personaje Original ambientado en esta historia, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

_Capítulo 8: Amistades Nacientes_

Taiga y yo logramos recuperarnos de nuestras heridas, a tiempo para la última batalla del día. Llegamos a la sala de control, y vimos a **All Might** con algunos de nuestros compañeros. Algunos de ellos aún seguían bajo atención médica por parte de **Recovery Girl**. Kitsu se quedó sin compañero luego del sorteo. Ella era la única que quedaba por participar en la Prueba de Batalla. "Bueno, joven Tatsuki. Es tu turno. No pareces tener compañero. Sin embargo, un miembro de la Clase 1-B también está sin compañero. Ya se está dirigiendo hacia acá." Eso fue lo que le dijo el Héroe Número 1. Un chico de cabello blanco, con guanteletes en ambos brazos, apareció en la sala de control. Su actitud parecía algo agresiva, pero no al nivel de Katsuki. "_No puede ser... ¡Es ESE tipo!_" Fue lo primero que pensé al verlo. El Héroe Número 1 presentó al invitado ante mis compañeros: "Déjenme presentarles a un estudiante de la Clase 1-B. Este es Keiji, y él va a tomar parte de un ejercicio especial con la joven Tatsuki." Kitsu estaba muy nerviosa. **All Might** continuó: "Jóvenes Tatsuki y Keiji: Ustedes serán los héroes en este ejercicio. Su misión: derrotar al villano, o recuperar el arma. Tienen 15 minutos Su oponente... será una sorpresa. Dejaré que lo descubran cuando inicie la batalla." Todos se sorprendieron ante esa decisión. "¿Quién podría ser su oponente?" Taiga me preguntó, igual de desconcertada. Le respondí: "No lo sé, pero apuesto a que es muy fuerte..." Keiji aún tenía esa seria mirada en su cara...

Kitsu y Keiji se fueron a un edificio, preparados para iniciar su batalla. El tiempo empezó a correr. Apenas se podía escuchar las voces de los participantes. "Tal vez... deberíamos q-quedarnos juntos..." Fue lo que Kitsu le dijo a Keiji. Él simplemente asintió como confirmación. Avanzaron juntos, tratando de encontrar la habitación con el arma, dado que dedujeron que su oponente se quedaría allí. Sin embargo, algunos ruidos se escuchaban por encima de ellos, lo que los hizo verificar qué era lo que pasaba. Lograron llegar al área, pero cayeron en una trampa. Toda la sala estaba cubierta por humo. Ellos no podían ver nada, y tampoco nosotros a través de los monitores. Mientras trataban de despejar el humo, ellos sintieron los ataques de su oponente. Éste era demasiado poderoso para que ellos resistieran sus ataques. Los jóvenes tenían que protegerse: Keiji usó sus guanteletes, y Kitsu transformó sus brazos en cristal. "Sugiero que se rindan, héroes. No pueden ganar esta vez." La figura siguió atacando, mientras los estudiantes trataban de defenderse lo más que podían. Cuando el humo se disipó, vieron a un hombre vistiendo un traje con capucha de colores blanco y negro, irradiando luz de su lado derecho, y sombras de su lado izquierdo. "**LightShade**. Recuerden el nombre, porque quizá sea lo último que escucharán en sus vidas." El oponente les habló a los estudiantes, asumiendo el rol de un villano. **LightShade** es un Héroe Profesional muy fuerte. Es también uno de los profesores de UA que más se parecen a un villano, por lo que se convirtió en un oponente muy adecuado para este ejercicio especial...

Keiji estaba determinado a no dejarse vencer tan fácil. El peliblanco activó sus Rayos y rápidamente avanzó hacia el profesor, y con golpes rápidos, se enzarzó en batalla con **LightShade**. Kitsu también intentaría avanzar mientras estaba transformada, pero su oponente se libraría de todos los ataques, y contraatacaría usando su luz. Ambos estudiantes estaban siendo cegados por los ataques de luz, lo que permitió que **LightShade** usara una granada cegadora, mermando su vista aún más. El Héroe Profesional decidió entonces atacar tanto a Keiji como a Kitsu, con golpes rápidos. Sin embargo, Kitsu seguía transformada, por lo que realmente no sentiría mucho daño de esta forma. Keiji, por su parte, activó su Fuego para defenderse, y así resistir mejor los ataques de **LightShade**, mientras infligía algo de daño a su oponente. "No pareces rendirte, ¿cierto?" El profesor le preguntó al peliblanco, pero la única respuesta que recibiría sería más fuego. Mientras el fuego de Keiji se intensificaba, los ataques del profesional se hacían más rápidos y fuertes. Cuando la cegadora dejó de funcionar, **LightShade** regresó a defender el arma, pero fue interceptado por una poderosa tacleada por parte de Kitsu.

"Impresionante. Parece que ustedes saben lo que hacen. Sin embargo, ¿creen que sólo el poder es suficiente para triunfar como héroes?" Le dijo **LightShade** a los estudiantes. Kitsu respondió: "No... no me v-voy a rendir... ¡tan fácil!" Keiji y Kitsu se abalanzaron hacia su profesor, y con un ataque combinado, Keiji usando su Fuego, y Kitsu usando su brazo de cristal, los dos mandaron al profesional a estrellarse contra un muro. El profesor sufrió algo de daño, pero no el suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate. Inmediatamente después, **LightShade** se lanzó de vuelta a la batalla. La lucha sólo se intensificaría más y más. Aunque había un problema: se le acababa el tiempo a los estudiantes. Tenían que capturar al villano, o tocar el arma. Kitsu le dijo a Keiji: "Creo... que tenemos que dar lo mejor... Es la única manera..." Keiji estuvo de acuerdo. Los estudiantes chocaron una vez más con el profesional, pero no fue suficiente. Los jóvenes estaban exhaustos. El profesor estaba harto de la batalla. "¿Acaso... creen que me pueden derribar tan fácil? Ustedes... no son más... que simples... ¡MORTALES!" Exclamó **LightShade**, de nuevo metido en su rol de villano. Por lo que pude ver en la pantalla, sus huesos parecían destrozados, como si estuvieran rotos o algo así. El profesional se quitó la máscara, revelando así una cara aterradora. Estaba toda destrozada y ensangrentada, con una venda cubriendo uno de sus ojos. En serio era algo aterrador de ver. "No es de extrañar que sea uno de los profesionales que tienen más aspecto de villano en UA..." Fue lo que dijo Momo. En ese momento, vi que el profesor sacaba de detrás de su espalda, algo parecido a un arco, con una flecha sombría en sus manos. "¿En serio creen que voy a caer? Vamos a ver si pueden con esto... ¡LightShade! ¡BOMBARDEO DE FLECHAS!" El profesional, gritando hasta más no poder, despidió una energía impresionante, que no se comparaba con nada de lo que había visto antes. Esta energía era tan brillante y potente, que la pantalla hizo corto circuito. "¡NO! Justo cuando se ponía más interesante..." Hoshino reaccionó en decepción. Entonces escuchamos un sonido. Era una señal de que parecía que aún estaban en batalla...

Cuando regresó la imagen, vimos a los tres participantes de la batalla. Todos estaban tirados en el suelo. Parecía que la batalla iba a terminar por tiempo. Pero de repente, me di cuenta que Kitsu se movía ligeramente, hacia el arma. Ella se esforzó para alcanzarla, y al final, lo consiguió. Miré el reloj: quedaban sólo 0,8 segundos. "¡Kitsu lo logró!" Sky, Hoshino y yo celebramos esa agónica victoria. "A duras penas ganaron. Jamás se rindieron, a pesar de cómo terminaron físicamente..." Shoto Todoroki dijo, refiriéndose a este sorpresivo final. Los estudiantes estaba bastante heridos, al igual que **LightShade**. Taiga se sorprendió al ver esto: "No puede ser que hayan dado todo lo que tenían ante el Sr. **LightShade**. En verdad no se suponía que debieran hacerlo..." Estaban bastante lastimados, así que nos fuimos todos al edificio, y los llevamos a la oficina de **Recovery Girl**, para que ella les brindara atención médica. Era inaguantable ver a Kitsu así de herida. No fui capaz de seguirla viendo. Tuvimos que esperar a que se recuperaran. También vi que Izuku aún se recuperaba de sus heridas...

Luego de la clase, decidí hablar un poco con mis compañeros. Los que no necesitaron atención médica intensiva, regresaron al salón. "Chicos, debido a lo que pasó ayer, nunca tuve la oportunidad de presentarme. Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Alex Onsei. Probablemente notaron la bandera en mi manga derecha. Sí, así es. Como habrán imaginado, soy de Colombia." Muchos de ellos se sorprendieron al saber que era extranjero. Sin embargo, a Katsuki no le importó: "¿¡Y qué!? ¿¡Qué tiene de especial un chico latino?!" De nuevo sentí que la presión en mis oídos se empezaba a acumular. "Eres Katsuki Bakugo, ¿verdad? Escuché hablar de ti desde el Examen de Admisión. Qué lastima. Si no fuera por tu actitud, quizá podríamos hacer un buen equipo." Enojado, él contesto: "¡SÍ, COMO SI ESO FUERA A SUCEDER, CHICO LATINO!" No quise insistir más. Primero, es imposible llevarse bien con ese tipo. Y segundo, escucharle sólo hizo que mis oídos dolieran cada vez más. Un tipo de cabello rojo intervino: "Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte mucho por Bakugo, Onsei. Sólo da lo mejor de ti, como un verdadero hombre haría. Mi nombre es Eijiro Kirishima. ¡Mucho gusto!" La chica de los grandes ojos también intervino: "Kero... Creo que esa bandera en tu manga básicamente da a conocer tu nacionalidad. Pero eso no importa. Soy Tsuyu Asui, pero puedes llamarme Tsuyu-chan. Un placer conocerte." Le respondí: "Igualmente. ¿Te puedo llamar sólo Tsuyu? No me acostumbro aún a las costumbres japonesas." Ella me dijo: "Está bien." Y así, cada uno fue presentándose a mí. Bueno, excepto aquellos que todavía seguían en atención médica...

El día ya casi terminaba, así que fui a explorar el edificio de UA antes de que llegara la hora de ir a casa. Vi a algunos estudiantes fuera del salón de la Clase 1-B. Entonces me acordé de algo: Ya vi a algunos de ellos durante el Examen de Admisión. Traté de interactuar con ellos, pero algunos de ellos no parecían tan amigables como mis compañeros de 1-A. Uno de ellos me reconoció: "Oye, ¿qué haces aquí, bastardo de 1-A?" El tipo del mohicano decía mientras se reía de mí. "Bueno, sólo pasaba por aquí, y cuando los encontré a ustedes, quise preguntarles algo". Fue mi respuesta. Otro tipo de pelo gris o plateado, con una expresión agresiva en sus ojos, me dijo: "¡Sí, como si te importara lo que pasa con la clase 1-B!" "Miren, no es mi culpa que algunos de ustedes terminaran en la Clase 1-B. Creo que todos ustedes también pueden ser grandes héroes. Ese tal Keiji es muy fuerte. Si lo vieron durante la batalla, entonces ya saben de lo que hablo." Les respondí. "No, ustedes solo buscan la oportunidad de llevarse a nuestro estudiante más fuerte a 1-A. ¡No me mientas!" Estaba por desatarse un conflicto...

_Continuará..._

**Perfil de Personaje**

Nombre: Keiji  
Sexo: Masculino  
Edad: 15 (en el 1er año de UA)  
Cumpleaños: 15 de diciembre  
Ocupación: Estudiante / Héroe en entrenamiento  
Estatura: 178 cm / 5' 10"  
Peso: 90 kg / 198 lbs  
Color de pelo: Blanco  
Peinado: Corto, puntiagudo  
Color de ojos: Iris exterior Amarillo, iris interior Rojo  
Color de piel: Blanca  
Nacionalidad: Japonés  
Escuela: Secundaria UA  
Año: 1  
Características distintivas: Siempre tiene puestos unos guanteletes blindados que cubren la longitud de sus dos brazos

Kosei: Fuego y Rayos

Le gusta: valerse por si mismo, pasar tiempo con amigos de la infancia  
No le gusta: peleas innecesarias, socializar  
Hábitos: quedarse despierto hasta tarde y arrepentirse de ello al día siguiente  
Miedos: que la gente se entere de su pasado, hablar en público

Familia: No se conocen detalles de momento...

Estadísticas:  
Fuerza: 4/5  
Velocidad: 4/5  
Técnica: 3/5  
Inteligencia: 1/5  
Cooperación: 2/5

Créditos:  
_Keiji_, creado por LiterallyOnFire#2706, en Discord

Créditos adicionales: _**LightShade**_, creado por All Sucho#3166, en Discord


	9. Cap 9: Amigos y Rivales

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ Pensamientos

Contestemos la review del capítulo anterior:  
A MasasinMaze: Bueno, tengo que decir que los OCs no son todos míos. He tenido que trabajar con los creadores para asegurarme que la imagen que le doy a sus personajes coincida con la idea que ellos expusieron. Keiji no suele hablar con nadie, y no es de esos que interviene en conflictos innecesarios, como ese altercado que acaba de iniciar entre Alex y algunos de 1-B. De hecho, durante ese altercado, Keiji aún recibía atención médica por parte de **Recovery Girl**. En el capítulo sabrás cómo fue que se resolvió este incidente.

**Disclaimer:** "Boku no Hero Academia", sus personajes y marcas, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Los personajes de Alex Onsei y Taiga Mizuki, son creados por mi. Cualquier otro Personaje Original ambientado en esta historia, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con el objetivo de entretener, y sólo por inspiración propia.

* * *

_Capítulo 9: Amigos y Rivales_

Esos tipos de 1-B no estaban contentos. Sentían que les habían robado el foco de atención, sólo porque muchos de los estudiantes más fuertes este año están en 1-A. Para tratar de calmar la situación, les dije: "¿Y por qué querría que Keiji estuviera en 1-A? ¡En vez de quejarse, deberían concentrarse en sus propias fortalezas!" "¡Siempre ha sido así en UA! Los más fuertes se van a 1-A, y los más débiles se quedan en 1-B." El tipo del cabello plateado siguió discutiendo. De repente, alguien más intervino. "Oigan, chicos, ¿por qué no se calman de una vez?" La chica del cabello morado que vi en el Examen de Admisión, apareció detrás de los chicos de 1-B. "Escucha, 1-A... ¿Cual era tu nombre?" Me preguntó de forma incomoda. Le respondí: "Onsei. Alex Onsei." "Muy bien, Onsei: Tú... deberías irte con tus compañeros... en vez de enfrascarte en discusiones innecesarias con estos chicos." Eso fue lo que me dijo ella, pero se veía nerviosa. "Y ustedes, ¡ya dejen de culpar a la clase 1-A por cómo terminó formándose nuestra clase! ¡En vez de quejarse, deberían dar lo mejor de ustedes cada día, y demostrar que son tan fuertes como ellos!" Luego de "regañar" a sus compañeros, la chica pelimorada se fue. "Muchachos, Kagura tiene razón. Deberían calmarse. Venga, ya vámonos a casa..." El tipo de cabello largo que vi antes en el examen, también llegó a la Clase 1-B. Él, junto a sus otros compañeros, decidió irse también. "_Sé que, algún día, tendré que trabajar con uno de ellos. ¿Pero cómo puedo hacerme amigo de ellos?_" Eso era lo que pensaba...

Regresé a la oficina de **Recovery Girl**, y vi a Kitsu y Keiji saliendo de allí, luego de recuperarse de sus heridas. También vi a Taiga, Hoshino y Sky, esperando por ellos. "¡Kitsu, estás bien!" Sky corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. "Ay, ay, ay... Eso duele, Sky..." La pelirosada respondió al abrazo. Vi al tipo este del cabello blanco, Keiji, tratando de irse también, pero le detuve. No es que estuviera muy contento: "Ah, eres tú otra vez..." Hablé con el: "Ey. Lo hiciste muy bien hoy. En serio eres muy fuerte." Él solo respondería: "¿Y...?" "En mi vida había visto alguien tan fuerte como tú. Es decir, derrotar a un profesional tan poderoso como es **LightShade**, es una de las hazañas más impresionantes que he visto jamás. Creo que Kitsu y tú hacen un buen equipo juntos. En serio espero que podamos luchar juntos algún día." Fue lo que le dije. Una pequeña risa entre dientes fue la reacción del peliblanco. "Mucho gusto. Soy Alex Onsei." Me presenté ante Keiji. Su respuesta fue: "Mi nombre es Keiji. Gracias por tus palabras." Y después de eso, se marchó. Regresé a donde estaban mis amigos. "¿Te encuentras bien, Kitsu?" Le pregunté a mi amiga pelirosada. "Sí... Eso creo..." Ella aún se sentía algo débil por su recuperación. "Estuviste genial allí. Eres muy fuerte." Le dijo la chica del cuerno en la cabeza. Taiga también le habló a Kitsu: "Tatsuki, estuvimos preocupados por ti. Pensamos que no saldrías de allí. **LightShade** es muy fuerte." "Sí... Sabía que tenía que dar... todo de mí... e ir más allá..." Fue la respuesta de Kitsu. El peliceleste intervino: "Después de todo, ese es el lema de la UA: ¡Plus Ultra!" "Es verdad. Pero ahora mismo, señorita Kitsu, tienes que regresar a casa y descansar un poco. No sabemos qué retos nos esperan en el futuro." Fue lo que le dije. Todos regresamos a casa juntos. No podía tener de amigos a mejores personas que ellos. Hoshino, Sky, Kitsu, y en especial Taiga. Creo que fueron los primeros amigos que hice desde cuando estaba en Colombia... Desde aquel incidente... Desde que descubrí mi kosei...

Desde ese día, todos los días disfrutaba la compañía de mis amigos. Taiga, aún con su típica actitud seria. Hoshino, alegre y sonriente casi a toda hora. Sky, el rarito de nuestro grupo. Y Kitsu, tímida pero amigable con nosotros. Disfruto mucho estar con ellos. Tal vez sea porque son las personas más cercanas que tengo, aparte de mis abuelos. Tal vez sea porque dos de ellos tienen doble nacionalidad, igual que yo. Tal vez sea porque, cuando me la llevo bien con mis amigos, ese sentimiento de soledad y desesperación que tenía cuando perdí a mis padres se desvanecía de a poco. Pero sé que no es suficiente. Sí, los amigos son importantes en la vida, pero a veces, estas amistades también derivan en fuertes rivalidades.

En la UA, uno trabaja y se esmera en convertirse no sólo en un gran héroe, sino en el héroe más grande de todos. Uno de los más grandes ejemplos de eso es Izuku Midoriya. Un día, durante el descanso, hablé con él: "¿Qué tal? Eres Izuku Midoriya, ¿verdad?" "Sí... Soy yo. ¿Por qué?" Él respondió, muerto de los nervios. "Bueno, vi tu batalla contra Bakugo e Iida. Pensé que te estabas refrenando durante la batalla, pero luego vi cómo te defendías contra los ataques de Bakugo, y después fuiste de frente contra él. No sé que kosei tengas, pero creo que la fuerza no lo es todo cuando se trata de ser un héroe." Fue lo que le dije. Izuku me preguntó: "¿Exactamente, qué quieres decir?" "Bueno, antes de venir acá, tuve que entrenar micho. Me enseñaron 5 palabras que han formado mi camino al heroísmo hasta ahora: responsabilidad, disciplina, determinación, honor y amistad." Fue mi respuesta. "Sí, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices. Todos, incluyéndome, trabajan muy duro para convertirse en héroes. Me prometí a mí mismo que trabajaría más duro que los demás, para convertirme en el más grande héroe de todos los tiempos." El peliverde dijo, lleno de convicción. "Me gusta esa actitud. Tal vez, algún día, podamos demostrarnos el uno al otro de qué estamos hechos. Yo también quiero ser un gran héroe. Es la promesa que le hice a un gran héroe de mi país..." Casi se me salen las lágrimas al mencionarlo. El peliverde miró mi uniforme, y se fijó en la bandera de Colombia. "¿Un gran héroe de tu país? ¿Colombia? ¿Te refieres al **Héroe Estruendoso, Sonic Slasher**?" "Espera, ¿¡conoces de mi padre!?" Estaba sorprendido de que Izuku supiera sobre él. "Bueno, no exactamente, pero he leído sobre sus hazañas en tu país. Él fácilmente fue uno de los mejores, si no EL mejor héroe de toda Sudamérica." Respondió el peliverde, con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Seguimos hablando durante un rato, hasta que sonó la campana. "Bueno, ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Izuku... Te puedo llamar 'Izuku', ¿verdad?" Le pregunté, ya que mis costumbres sudamericanas aún no se iban de mí, a pesar de haber vivido 5 años en Japón. Me respondió: "Sí, seguro. Puedes dirigirte a mí por mi nombre, Izuku. Bueno, vámonos ya a clase, o llegaremos tarde." Las clases continuaron como de costumbre. Acababa de hacer un nuevo amigo, y de seguro un nuevo rival en este viaje para convertirme en un gran héroe.

También tenía que enmendar las cosas con los muchachos de la Clase 1-B, de alguna manera. Me encontré a la chica pelimorada de antes. "¿Qué tal?" "Ah, eres tú, Onsei. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Ella me habló con un visible nerviosismo. "Pues, quería disculparme con ustedes, 1-B. Sólo quiero llevármela bien con todos. No quiero causar problemas. Es todo..." Le dije, apenado por lo que pasó antes. Su respuesta fue: "Bueno, no creo que haya nada que perdonar. Ustedes, estudiantes de 1-A, son muy fuertes, y aprecio eso. Los admiro a ustedes, chicos. Es verdad que quizá la suerte no estuviese de nuestro lado, porque hay muy pocos alumnos aquí en 1-B que en verdad sean tan fuertes como ustedes, pero eso sólo significa que tenemos que trabajar más duro para ser así de fuertes." A esa respuesta de la chica, repliqué: "¿Así que de eso se trata? Bueno, podría ayudarles a ustedes con el entrenamiento si lo necesitan." No pude evitar soltar algunas risitas. "No te preocupes por eso. Ya pronto veras nuestra verdadera fuerza." Me dijo la chica en aparente señal de desafío. La pelimorada continuó: "Sabes, pareces ser un buen tipo, Onsei. Espero que podamos ser amigos de ahora en adelante. Mi nombre es Irema Kagura. Es un placer conocerte." Sólo pude responderle: "Gracias, señorita Kagura. También es un placer conocerte. Ya me conoces. Soy Alex Onsei." Luego de eso, hablamos un poco sobre nuestras clases. No pareciera que ellos fueran muy diferentes a nosotros. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, podríamos trabajar juntos como un gran equipo, cuando todos nos convirtamos en héroes profesionales...

De vuelta al salón de 1-A. Antes de la clase, Tsuyu me llamó: "Oye, Onsei. Déjame preguntarte algo." Me le acerqué: "¿Qué pasa, Tsuyu?" Ella comenzó: "Dime... ¿Qué se siente vivir en un país que no es el tuyo?" Por supuesto, ella notó la bandera de Colombia que está en mi chaqueta. "Bueno, no es como si tuviera opción. Ya no tengo familia. Sólo me quedan mis abuelos." Le dije, sin realmente revelar los detalles sobre la muerte de mis padres. Pero de alguna forma, Tsuyu lo descubrió: ¿Kero? Entonces, ¿mataron a tus padres? Ah... Lo siento mucho, Onsei..." "No te preocupes. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Aún trato de olvidar ese día, pero esos recuerdos todavía me atormentan a día de hoy." Fue lo que le dije. "¿Exactamente por qué quieres convertirte en héroe, Onsei?" Tsuyu me preguntó otra vez. "Yo... le prometí a mi padre que lo haría. Le prometí que me convertiría en un héroe... para evitar que cosas como esa sucedieran... para ayudara aquellos que lo necesitan... y para defender el honor y legado de mis padres..." No pude evitar llorar. No se suponía que los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día debieran ser compartidos con otros, pero ahora Izuku sabe sobre mi padre, y Tsuyu descubrió lo que había pasado con mis dos padres. Luego de que finalmente dejara de llorar, Tsuyu me dijo: "No te preocupes. Siempre te ayudaré cuando lo necesites. Después de todo, para eso estamos los amigos." Sólo pude responderle: "Muchas gracias, Tsuyu..."

Amigos y rivales... Gente que me apoya, y gente que está dispuesta a competir contra mí. Estaba haciendo un montón de ambos, en especial amigos. Lo que no sabía, era que estos lazos recién formados serían muy importantes durante un fatídico evento que sucedió cuando estábamos en USJ...

_Continuará..._

**Perfil de Personaje**

Nombre: Kitsu Tatsuki  
Sexo: Femenino  
Edad: 15 (en el 1er año de UA)  
Cumpleaños: 13 de julio  
Ocupación: Estudiante/Heroína en entrenamiento  
Estatura: 149 cm / 4' 10"  
Peso: 46 kg / 101 lbs  
Color de pelo: Rosado  
Peinado: Largo, ondulado  
Color de ojos: múltiples colores  
Color de piel: Beige  
Nacionalidad: Japonesa  
Escuela: Secundaria UA  
Año: 1  
Características distintivas: ninguna visible

Kosei: Cristales

Le gusta: cantar, salir con amigos, dibujar  
No le gusta: piñas, multitudes  
Hábitos: rascarse los brazos  
Miedos: ballenas

Familia: no se conocen detalles de momento...

Estadísticas:  
Fuerza: 5/5  
Velocidad: 3/5  
Técnica: 2/5  
Inteligencia: 3/5  
Cooperación: 3/5

Créditos:  
_Kitsu Tatsuki_, creada por yugenyo#3406, en Discord


	10. Cap 10: Las Cosas Salen Mal

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ Pensamientos

Contestemos la review del capítulo anterior:  
A MasasinMaze: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. De esto se trata esta historia. Ahora que a Alex no le queda más familia que sus abuelos (que de todas formas no es que pueda convivir con ellos mucho tiempo antes de que mueran), la única compañía que le queda es la de sus compañeros de clase. Para él, es vital hacer amigos. Todos los que pueda, para dos propósitos: 1. Olvidar de a poco los malos recuerdos que le dejó la tragedia de hace años; y 2. Tener el apoyo de mucha gente en su carrera de héroe, ya que podría trabajar con alguno de ellos, o con todos ellos. En éste capítulo, comienzan las situaciones del Incidente de USJ. ¡Que lo disfrutes!

**Disclaimer:** "Boku no Hero Academia", sus personajes y marcas, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Los personajes de Alex Onsei y Taiga Mizuki, son creados por mi. Cualquier otro Personaje Original ambientado en esta historia, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con el objetivo de entretener, y sólo por inspiración propia.

* * *

_Capítulo 10: Las Cosas Salen Mal_

Un día, estábamos todos en clase, como era costumbre, pero pasó algo. Las alarmas sonaron, lo que quería decir que la seguridad de UA fue violada. Todos evacuaban, pero debido a esta situación, el pánico se apoderó de muchos de los estudiantes. Por suerte, Tenya Iida se hizo cargo de la situación, aunque lo hizo de una forma bastante extraña, luego de ver que los que habían invadido los terrenos de la UA fueron miembros de la prensa. Pero eso era muy extraño. Se supone que las medidas de seguridad de la UA son impenetrables, y aún así el muro fue destruido de forma extraña. Tal parece que no quedó nada de ese muro. Las acciones de Tenya al controlar la situación básicamente le valieron para hacerse con el cargo de Presidente de la Clase 1-A, luego de que Izuku renunciara a su cargo. Inicialmente, por votación, Izuku fue elegido como Presidente, y Momo Yaoyorozu fue elegida como Vicepresidenta. Sin embargo, el peliverde reconoció el liderazgo de Tenya, y le ofreció su puesto. Honestamente, pensé que Izuku era el más idóneo para el cargo. Fue por eso que voté por él. Pero luego de ver al chico de lentes hacerse cargo de la situación como haría un verdadero líder, creo que le podría ir bien a Tenya. Mis amigos también estuvieron de acuerdo. Hablé con Tenya al respecto: "Te has vuelto el Presidente de la Clase, Iida. Felicidades." "Muchas gracias, Onsei. Para mí es un honor representar a la clase en adelante." Fue lo que dijo en respuesta. Le pregunté: "Honestamente, pensé que el puesto era para alguno de los dos: Izuku, o tú. Vi su fuerza en batalla, y luego tu sentido de liderazgo hace un rato. ¿Acaso pensaste en convertirte en Presidente de la Clase?" Iida respondió: "Bueno, mi hermano Tensei es también un líder a su manera. Siempre he querido ser como él." Seguimos hablando por un rato, hasta que sonaron las campanas.

Luego de esa extraña invasión, nos darían instrucciones de ir a otro ejercicio. Esta vez, era un ejercicio de Rescate, en un sitio especializado para ello. El ejercicio iba a ser dirigido por **All Might**, el Sr. Aizawa, y otro Héroe Profesional. "Ustedes decidirán si quieren o no vestir sus trajes. Ya que existe la probabilidad de que los trajes limiten sus habilidades. El entrenamiento tomará lugar fuera del campus, así que tomaremos un autobús. Es todo." Fue lo que nos dijo Aizawa. Tomamos el bus, y me di cuenta de que Izuku vestía su uniforme deportivo. "Bueno, mi traje se averió luego de la batalla con Kacchan, así que tengo que esperar a que lo reparen." Izuku respondió luego de que le preguntara el motivo de esto. En cuanto a mí, decidí usar audífonos de seguridad, para reducir la presión sobre mis oídos durante el ejercicio...

Mientras nos acercábamos a nuestro destino para el ejercicio, traté de hablar con mis compañeros sobre qué pasó con ellos en la Prueba de Batalla, ya que me había perdido las demás batallas. Pregunté: "Señorita Yaoyorozu, sobre la Prueba de Batalla..." "¿Qué pasa, Onsei?" "Bueno, quería saber cómo les fue. Me perdí las demás batallas después de la mía." La pelinegra respondió: "Bueno, creo que me fue bien. De hecho, hice gran parte de mi trabajo para defender el arma. El muy pervertido de Mineta se la pasó todo el tiempo tratando de ver bajo mi falda." Le pregunté de nuevo: "¿Ah, sí? Bueno, no puedo negar que eres atractiva, pero tener a un pervertido entre nosotros no es que deje muy contento a nadie. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?" "Sí, por desgracia, me temo que tendremos que lidiar con ese depravado comportamiento de Mineta por un largo tiempo..." Suspiró ella. Prácticamente todas las chicas se sentirían incomodas con Minoru andando por ahí, tratando de meterse bajo sus faldas. También vi a Taiga y a los demás hablando con algunos de nuestros compañeros. La peliazul hablaba con una chica de pelo corto, que tenía lo que parecía ser cables de auriculares en vez de lóbulos. "Entonces, Jiro, ¿dejaste que tu compañero hiciera el trabajo sucio?" Taiga le preguntó a la chica, a lo que ésta respondió: "Sí, simplemente usé mi kosei para detectar la posición de nuestros oponentes. El kosei de Kaminari es capaz de darles un corrientazo que los deje parados en el sitio. Pan comido." (**N/A**: "corrientazo" es algo así como una sacudida eléctrica. El término es coloquial de Colombia.) Sky hablaba con un tipo que tenía la cabeza de un cuervo: "Oye, Tokoyami, ¿qué hay de tí? Supe que tenías que hacer de héroe junto con Tsuyu-chan, ¿pero exactamente cómo les fue?" Su respuesta fue: "Las áreas oscuras son el mejor entorno para usar mi kosei. Dark Shadow se fortalece en las sombras. Asui sólo se quedó a mi lado y me apoyó cuando fue necesario." Hoshino le preguntó a una chica de piel rosada: "¿Qué hay de ti, Ashido?" "Pues, no creo que Aoyama y yo podamos llevarnos bien en batalla. Verás, Aoyama es muy narcisista. Se puso muy nervioso cuando le rocié mi Ácido a su capa por accidente, dañándola parcialmente. Si él no puede concentrarse, no habrá manera de que podamos ganarles a los villanos juntos..." Ashido respondió con una mirada algo decepcionada en su cara. Kitsu interrogó a un tipo de pelo negro, que parece tener siempre una gran sonrisa en su boca: "¿Proteger el arma a toda costa...? ¿Cómo lo hicisteis, Sero...? ""Kirishima fue la principal línea de defensa. Mi Cinta puede atrapar a otros, y en este caso, impediría que ellos llegaran al arma. Básicamente la tuvimos muy fácil." Fue la respuesta de Sero, aún mostrando su gran sonrisa. Los demás hablaban sobre distintas cosas. "¡Qué rayos! ¿¡Quieres pelear!?" Tan pronto como escuché a Katsuki Bakugo gritar otra vez, me puse mis audífonos, ya que su explosiva actitud es suficiente como para dañar mis oídos de forma innecesaria...

Llegamos al sitio. Un Héroe Profesional esperaba por nosotros. **El Héroe Espacial, Número 13**, dirigiría este ejercicio. Algunos de mis compañeros estaban muy emocionados de ver a **Número 13** en persona. El héroe nos mostró el lugar: "Un naufragio, una deslizamiento, un incendio, un vendaval, etcétera... Este es un campo de entrenamiento que yo creé con distintos tipos de accidentes y desastres. ¡Esta es la Unidad de Simulación de Eventos Inesperados, o USJ, por sus siglas en inglés!" Luego de que el profesional terminara de presentarnos el lugar, me di cuenta que All Might no estaba allí. Pensé: "_Tal vez haga una aparición sorpresa más tarde..._" Mientras **Número 13** explicaba algunas cosas sobre nuestros koseis y el ejercicio que nos esperaba, vi que algunos de mis compañeros no podían ocultar su emoción. Una de ellas era Ochaco. Todos escucharon las instrucciones del Héroe Profesional. Sería una operación de rescate, y tomaríamos turnos para desarrollar el ejercicio. Bueno, ese era el plan original...

De repente, se apagaron las luces, y un portal negro apareció en la plaza principal de las instalaciones de USJ. Mucha gente salió del portal, incluyendo a un tipo que tenía manos cercenadas por todo su cuerpo, una de ellas incluso cubriendo gran parte de su cara. Había otro tipo, algo más grande que muchos de ellos, con una máscara azul y un traje negro, empuñando un garrote gigante. "¡Agrúpense y no se muevan! ¡**Número 13**, protege a los estudiantes!" Fue la orden de Aizawa. Algunos de nosotros no nos esperábamos eso. "¡No se muevan! Esos son villanos." Dijo Aizawa mientras se colocaba sus gafas protectoras, y se preparaba para la batalla. Sólo pudimos mirar asustados, mientras los villanos se nos acercaban. Así de simple, un ejercicio que se enfocaba en salvar las vidas de otros, se convirtió en una lucha desesperada para salvar nuestras propias vidas. Escuché una voz muy profunda desde el lado de los villanos: "El itinerario de profesores que recibimos el otro día decía que **All Might** supuestamente iba a estar también aquí." No sé por qué escuché eso. Tal vez mis oídos se han hecho más sensibles, y me permiten oír a otros a mayor distancia...

Momo le preguntó a Número 13: "Profesor, ¿qué hay de los sensores de intrusos?" "Por supuesto que los tenemos, pero..." El profesional sabía que algo andaba mal. Una de dos: alguien dentro del grupo de villanos interfería con los sensores, o los desactivaron por completo. Todos estábamos en peligro. Sin embargo, Aizawa estaba dispuesto a luchar. Nuestro profesor titular saltó hacia un grupo de villanos. Estuvieron a punto de disparar sus koseis hacia nuestro profesor, pero Aizawa los borró. Él se deshizo de ellos muy fácilmente. "¡Imbécil, es **Eraser Head**! ¡Él puede borrar koseis sólo con mirarlos!" Uno de los villanos quiso advertirle a sus demás compañeros. "_¡Así que ya conocen a los héroes! Deben pensar que tienen una estrategia para contrarrestar a Aizawa y **Número 13**..._" Fue lo que pensé al ver esta situación. Traté de moverme y atacar, pero Sky se dio cuenta: "¡NO LO HAGAS! ¿En serio quieres arriesgar tu vida de esa forma? Esto ya no es un ejercicio. ¿Te das cuenta de eso?" Mientras seguía mirando, Aizawa continuaba encargándose de los enemigos, uno por uno. **Número 13** nos ordenó evacuar, pero una neblina negra apareció en frente de nosotros. "No se los permitiré." Esa neblina parecía tener alguna presencia física, como un fantasma o espíritu. Los recuerdos de mi padre siendo superado en número aquella vez, llenaron mi mente de miedo. "Un gusto conocerlos. Somos la Liga de Villanos. Quizá queramos presumir, pero nos hemos invitado nosotros mismos a la casa de los héroes, la Secundaria UA, para hacer que **All Might**, el Símbolo de la Paz, tome su último aliento." El villano dijo con una actitud imponente. No fui capaz de mantener la calma. De repente, Katsuki Bakugo y Eijiro Kirishima se lanzaron hacia el villano y lo atacaron. La explosión causó algo de dolor en mis oídos. Por suerte, tenía puestos mis audífonos protectores, para reducir la presión sobre éstos. Sin embargo, nos tomarían por sorpresa a todos. "¡Mi trabajo es dispersarlos a todos y torturarlos hasta morir!" Así de simple, el villano invocó su neblina negra, cubriéndonos a todos por completo, y teletransportándonos a distintos sitios. Caí al suelo, y luego alguien aterrizó encima mío. De hecho, dos personas aterrizaron encima de mí: Taiga y Kitsu. Miré a mi alrededor para darme cuenta del área en donde nos encontrábamos: era un área parecida a un domo cubierto de fuego por todos lados. "¡Taiga! ¡Kitsu! ¿Se encuentran bien?" Les pregunté. Las chicas sólo asintieron. Taiga miró a su alrededor, y vi en su cara un sentimiento de incomodidad: "¡Mierda! De todas las áreas que este sitio tiene, ¿¡teníamos que ser transportados al área del Incendio!?" Kitsu también estaba molesta: "Estoy segura que... podremos salir de esta juntos." "Es verdad, Kitsu. Por ahora, quedémonos juntos. No queremos que nos cojan por sorpresa, especialmente con esos villanos rondando por ahí." Fue lo que le dije a las chicas. Avanzamos un poco, cuando nos encontramos con un villano. En específico, era el que tenía la máscara azul y el garrote gigante. "'¡Aquellos que se metan en nuestro camino, deben morir!" Esquivamos a duras penas lo que hubiera sido un golpe certero de esa arma. No teníamos elección. Debíamos luchar...

_Continuará..._


	11. Cap 11: Supervivencia

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ Pensamientos

Contestemos la review del capítulo anterior:  
A MasasinMaze: Si algo aprendí cuando estaba en el colegio, es que no importa si dices o escribes mucho, si al final no cuentas nada. Mis capítulos promedian las 2000 palabras, y siempre trato de dar movimiento ágil a la trama (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estoy contando esta historia desde una perspectiva de primera persona). En este capítulo verás la batalla contra este villano (un OC que podría o no ser recurrente en la historia). ¡Que lo disfrutes!

**Disclaimer:** "Boku no Hero Academia", sus personajes y marcas, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Los personajes de Alex Onsei y Taiga Mizuki, son creados por mi. Cualquier otro Personaje Original ambientado en esta historia, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con el objetivo de entretener, y sólo por inspiración propia.

* * *

_Capítulo 11: Supervivencia_

Ese tipo de gran tamaño, con un garrote en su mano, era más amenazante que otros villanos que haya visto en TV hasta ahora. Kitsy, Taiga y yo veíamos su imponente figura. Yo era el más alto de los tres, pero incluso yo me veía como un enano comparado con el tamaño de ese villano. "Todos ustedes necesitan morir, ?¡ahora!" Dijo el villano mientras movía su garrote para atacarnos de nuevo. Taiga y yo logramos esquivar ese gigantesco ataque, pero Kitsu no pudo moverse lo bastante rápido. "¡Tatsuki!" Taiga se propulsó hacia su amiga, y le ayudó a levantarse. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Kitsu respondió: "Sí... eso creo..." El villano le asestó un golpe muy fuerte a la pelirosada. "Parece que no fue suficiente... Creo que tendré que pegar ¡MÁS FUERTE!" Justo cuando el garrote estuvo a punto de impactar con las chicas, yo intercepté el ataque con mi propia arma: mi Espada Eco, otorgada a mí como herencia de mi padre, sería útil en esta ocasión. Entonces recordé algunas palabras de mi abuelo Ken, cuando él me dio la espada: "...Tú, como descendiente de **Sonic Slasher**, serás el próximo Onsei en empuñerla. Esta espada se creó para que fuera indestructible, y resistente a condiciones extremas. Necesitar ser tan hábil como tu padre, si quieres sacar el máximo potencial de la espada. Estoy seguro de que te ayudará en situaciones desesperadas..." Bloqueé algunos de los ataques del villano, pero no fue suficiente. Estaba en perfecta forma física debido a mi entrenamiento, pero él era bastante más fuerte que yo. Con otro movimiento de su garrote, él le dio a mi espada, y la mandó volar lejos, dejándome básicamente indefenso contra él. Mi única salvación sería usar mi kosei, pero allí también estaban Taiga y Kitsu. Ellas también serían afectadas por mi Voz Amplificada si no tengo cuidado...

Una simple flecha de Taiga fue suficiente para distraer al villano, quien estaba determinado a matarme a golpes. "Onsei, ¿estás bien?" "Sí, eso creo." Le respondí a Taiga tan pronto como oí su llamado. "Este tipo es demasiado fuerte como para que uno de nosotros se encargue de él. Debemos trabajar juntos, Taiga." Ella respondió: "Buena idea. Aunque primero deberías recuperar tu espada..." "¿Qué hay de Kitsu?" Le pregunté a la peliazul, pero la propia Kitsu escuchó y respondió: "Estoy bien... No se preocupen demasiado por mi..." "Entonces, Tatsuki, ¿estás lista para luchar?" Taiga le preguntó a la pelirosada. Su respuesta fue: "Sí... eso creo..." "¡No puedo dejarlos con vida! ¡Por la Liga de Villanos! ¡Mueran!" El villano enmascarado dijo mientras movía su garrote hacia nosotros. Un golpe certero que dejaría fuera de combate a cualquiera, era inminente, pero Kitsu reaccionó rápido transformando sus brazos en cristales, y evitando que el garrote nos hiriera. "¿¡PERO QUÉ!? ¡Soy mucho más fuerte que tú!" El villano sólo podía provocar a Kitsu, mientras veía que la usuaria de Cristales se sobreponía ante el fuerte impacto. "No puedes simplemente... ngh... romper cristales con hierro. Podré no ser la persona más inteligente del mundo... pero todos saben, que todas las piedras preciosas, incluyendo cristales y diamantes... ¡son mucho más duras que el hierro!" (**N/A**: no confundir cristal con vidrio. La composición molecular de los cristales, como el cuarzo, los hace muy resistentes físicamente.) La pelirosada mantuvo al villano en su sitio, mientras Taiga retrocedía, para distraerlo de nuevo con flechas de agua. Ella estaba deshidratándose a ritmo acelerado debido al entorno ardiente del lugar, así que ella tomó una de sus botellas de agua y bebió de ella. Mientras tanto, yo seguía buscando mi espada. Corrí por ahí, tratando de encontrarla, cuando escuché que habían vuelto a golpear a Kitsu...

Taiga trataba de proteger a su amiga, al disparar más flechas. Sin embargo, no parecían hacer suficiente daño al villano. "¿Es lo mejor que tienes? ¡No me hagas reir! ¡Nunca me vas a vencer con esos ataques tan flojos!" El enmascarado seguía tratando de provocarnos. La peliazul respondió, luego de verme a la distancia: "Tal vez yo no pueda, ¡pero te olvidas de alguien!" Tan pronto como escuché estas palabras, me lancé hacia el villano tan rápido como pude. Él intentó golpearme con ese gigantesco garrote, pero lo esquivé ágilmente, colocándome detrás del villano. Preparé mi micrófono y mis guantes, y grité tan fuerte como pude: "¡BOOOOOM!" La fuerza del estallido sónico lo hizo caer de cabeza hacia el suelo. Vi que Taiga estaba ya muy cansada: "¿Te hiciste daño, Taiga?" "No, para nada, pero me deshidrato rápido... El calor de esta área me está debilitando..." Me dijo ella, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. "¿Qué tratas de decirme? ¿Acaso tu kosei no te permite manipular los líquidos que tu ingieres, para crear proyectiles o armas?" Le pregunté. "Pues... Sí y no... Mi kosei es más complejo que eso..." Ella se debilitaba más y más mientras hablábamos, así que ella bebió un poco más de agua. "De hecho... mi kosei me permite manipular mi propia hidratación... En condiciones normales... puedo crear proyectiles y armas a base de agua... mientras esté adecuadamente hidratada..." Me explicaba la peliazul. "¿Es decir que bebes agua para contrarrestar la deshidratación, cuando usas constantemente tu kosei?" Seguí preguntándole. Taiga contestó: "Sí, prácticamente es eso... Si me deshidrato, básicamente quedo indefensa... En climas extremadamente cálidos... o en este caso, cuando hay fuego a nuestro alrededor... empeora la deshidratación..." "Debemos buscar la forma de salir de aquí, pero ya..." Fue lo que le dije. Vi a Kitsu combatiendo al villano una vez más...

"Sí que eres persistente, ¿no es así, chica?" El villano le dijo a la usuaria de Cristales, mientras le pegaba constantemente. "No puedo permitir... ¡que lastimes a mis amigos!" Con un potente golpe, Kitsu mandó al villano de vuelta al suelo. "¡Alex! ¡Toma esto!" Ella tenía mi espada en su mano. Kitsu me la lanzó, y yo la recogí. "¡Gracias, Kitsu! ¡Llego la hora de acabar con esto!" Ahora con mi Espada Eco de nuevo en mi poder, tenía que tratar de contraatacar tan rápido como fuera posible. La deshidratación de Taiga estaba empeorando, y Kitsu no podría aguantar los ataques del villano por mucho tiempo más. El enmascarado comenzó de nuevo a mover su gigantesco garrote. De forma ágil, me aparté del camino, empujando a Taiga para alejarla del peligro. Kitsu, aprovechando la oportunidad, golpeó al villano de nuevo, usando más cristales. Taiga le lanzó un proyectil de agua, empujándole un poco hacia atrás. Me lancé hacia él, enzarzándome en combate. El villano se estaba cansando. "¿¡Por qué... no te mueres de una vez!?" Mientras el villano y yo chocábamos nuestras armas, le dije: "¡Eso no! ¡No permitiré que mates a mis amigos! ¡No mientras siga en pie!" Bloqueé y esquivé golpe tras golpe, y cuando conseguí algo de espacio, desaté un Corte Sónico. Fue un impacto certero. Parte de su garrote fue destruido, y el villano tenía heridas visibles, aunque estas eran sólo superficiales. Taiga seguía disparándole al enmascarado, y Kitsu siguió lanzándose hacia él. Me aparté del camino, y ejecuté otro Corte Sónico, esta vez cortando su garrote a la mitad. "¡Taiga, ahora!" Tan pronto como di la orden, la peliazul se bebió una botella de agua entera, y entonces, disparó un proyectil muy grande hacia el villano, empujándolo al suelo en el impacto...

"Onsei, Tatsuki, ¡debemos acabar con esto ahora! No me queda mucho tiempo..." Taiga nos dijo. En ese momento, supimos que nuestra amiga peliazul no podía aguantar mas. Si Taiga continuaba luchando, su deshidratación sobrepasaría el límite. Kitsu y yo también estábamos muy exhaustos debido al entorno ardiente de nuestra ubicación actual. El villano también estaba muy débil. Decidimos atacar juntos. Los tres nos lanzamos hacia el enmascarado, que se estaba levantando de nuevo. Kitsu transformó otra vez su brazo derecho en cristales. Taiga usó toda la hidratación que le quedaba para crear algo así como un martillo. Yo simplemente me lancé, preparando mi guante derecho. Mientras nos acercábamos, el villano se lanzaba hacia nosotros también. Nuestra formación: Yo en el centro, Kitsu a mi izquierda, y Taiga a mi derecha. El enmascarado movió lo que le quedaba de su garrote, pero no fue suficiente. Los tres le dimos al mismo tiempo. Kitsu impactó a su lado derecho con su brazo de cristal. Taiga hizo lo mismo, golpeando su lado izquierdo con su martillo de agua. Por mi parte, le di en toda la cara con otro estallido sónico. Los 3 impactos fueron suficientes para incapacitar al villano. Mi impacto sónico fue lo bastante fuerte para romper su máscara. Se había terminado. Nuestro primer encuentro real con un villano terminó con victoria para nosotros. El villano estaba fuera de combate...

Luego de ese feroz ataque, Taiga cayó al suelo. Estaba demasiado débil para continuar. Cuando vi sus botellas de agua, noté que todas las tenía completamente vacías, menos una. "¿Estás bien, Taiga?" Le pregunté. Ella estaba a punto de caer inconsciente. "Gracias... al cielo... Acabamos... con ese villano... a tiempo..." La peliazul trataba desesperadamente de no desmayarse por la deshidratación. Tomé la última botella de agua que le quedaba. "Toma. Necesitas beber algo..." Le di la botella, y ella se bebió hasta la última gota de agua que quedaba. Sus niveles de hidratación subieron a niveles más adecuados. "Debemos salir de este lugar... y encontrar un refugio antes de que los villanos nos encuentren de nuevo..." Me dijo Taiga. Kitsu se acercó a mi: "Lo hicimos... En verdad derrotamos a un villano." Le respondí: "Es verdad, Kitsu. Sí, lo hicimos. Ahora salgamos de aquí." Caminamos hacia la salida, cuando nos encontramos con otro de nuestros compañeros. Era un tipo en vestimenta de artes marciales. Tenía como característica una gran cola. "¡Onsei! ¡Mizuki! ¡Tatsuki! ¿Están todos bien?" A lo que respondí: "Pues, en parte estamos bien. Verás, Taiga está muy deshidratada como para seguir luchando. Acabamos de derrotar a un villano." "Yo también. Había algunos villanos por esta área. Me encargué de todos ellos." El practicante de artes marciales de cabello rubio respondió. Kitsu intervino: "Deberíamos irnos de aquí, Ojiro... Necesitamos descansar..." "Estoy de acuerdo, Tatsuki. Estamos todos exhaustos. En este punto, encontrarnos a más villanos sería perjudicial para nosotros. ¡Salgamos de aquí!" Ojiro dio la orden. Salimos todos del área del Incendio. Tan pronto como llegamos a un sitio seguro, pude ver que los profesores y los estudiantes también luchaban contra los villanos. La lucha por sobrevivir era real. Estaba preocupado por todos, especialmente por Sky y Hoshino. "Estarán bien, Onsei... Ellos son fuertes. Sé que nuestros compañeros podrán frenar a los villanos igual que hicimos nosotros..." La pelirosada me dijo como si hubiera leído mi mente. Pero en verdad estaba preocupado por todos ellos. Después de todo, sólo eramos unos adolescentes, y muchos de esos villanos eran adultos. Algunos eran mucho más fuertes que nosotros. Sólo espero que estén a salvo...

_Continuará..._

Gracias al usuario de Discord jeremy1222#1773, por permitir el uso de su OC villano _**Blue Oni**_.


	12. Cap 12: Trabajo en Equipo

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ Pensamientos

Si bien la historia se enfoca en Alex Onsei, y en su sueño de convertirse en héroe, a la par que honra el legado de sus padres y hace muchos amigos, no hay que perder de vista a sus mejores amigos. Por esta razón, en ocasiones tendré que cambiar de perspectiva, para mostrar las situaciones que viven los demás OCs. Esta será la primera vez de muchas que verán que la historia se cuenta a través de los ojos de alguien que no sea Alex. Háganme saber en las reviews cómo creen que salió este "experimento".

Contestemos la review del capítulo anterior:  
A MasasinMaze: Alex está agotado por la batalla contra **Blue Oni**. Dudo que él quiera trabajar con Bakugo, especialmente considerando que cada vez que el rubio de ojos rojos utiliza sus Explosiones, los oídos de nuestro protagonista sufren. Ya verás qué pasa en el próximo capítulo. Por ahora, es hora de mostrar qué pasó con Hoshino y Sky...

**Disclaimer:** "Boku no Hero Academia", sus personajes y marcas, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Los personajes de Alex Onsei y Taiga Mizuki, son creados por mi. Cualquier otro Personaje Original ambientado en esta historia, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con el objetivo de entretener, y sólo por inspiración propia.

* * *

_Capítulo 12: Trabajo en Equipo_

_(Desde el punto de vista de: Hoshino Orion)_

Luego de que ese villano nos teletransportara y nos separara a todos, terminé aterrizando dentro de un edificio en ruinas. No fui capaz de aterrizar de pie. Sky aterrizó después de mí, pero su kosei le permitió controlar su caída. "¿Estás bien, Orion?" Mi compañero de cabello azul celeste me preguntó. Sólo pude responderle: "Sí, eso creo." "¿Dónde estamos?" Sky me preguntó por nuestra ubicación actual. "Pues, parece que todavía estamos dentro de USJ. Estamos en un edificio." Fue lo que le dije. "¡Ya sé! Esta debe ser el área de las Ruinas. Seguramente, estos villanos ni siquiera saben sobre nuestros koseis. Prefirieron ir todos juntos a por nosotros, que enfocarse en nuestras debilidades." Fue lo que él me explicó. "Bueno, deberíamos salir de aquí y buscar a los demás." Sugerí a mi compañero. Sky respondió: "Parece una buena idea, Orion. Si logramos encontrar al menos a uno de nuestros compañeros, estaremos mejor protegidos ante los villanos." Caminamos por ahí por un rato, tratando de encontrar una salida. No obstante, mientras caminaba, tropecé y caí al suelo. Me levanté, pero sólo para ver frente a mí a varios villanos. Uno de ellos tenía aspecto de pandillero, con un cuchillo en la mano. Junto a él, había dos mujeres y otro tipo. Una de ellas tenía lo que parecía ser alambres de púas en sus brazos. El otro tipo tenía fuego en las manos. La chica que quedaba parecía estar hecha de algún tipo de arena. No sabía que hacer...

"¡Orion, levántate y aléjate de ellos!" Me dijo Sky, preocupado por mí. Corrí de vuelta al lado de mi compañero, y vi que los villanos se nos acercaban. "Sky... No sé si debamos luchar. Son 4 contra nosotros dos. ¡Nos superan en número!" Yo también me preocupaba por nuestro bienestar. Pero entonces, Sky sugirió: "Ya sé que hacer, Orion: intentemos la misma estrategia, lo que hicimos en la Prueba de Batalla contra Onsei y Mizuki. Después de todo, este es un edificio en ruinas." "¿Estás seguro de eso, Sky? Recuerda que perdimos contra ellos esa v..." No pude terminar la frase. "Confía en mí, Orion. Esos tontos no pueden ser tan fuertes como Onsei y Mizuku. Son el doble de nosotros en número, sí, pero lo único que saben hacer ellos es ir todos juntos a por los héroes." Sky estaba determinado a luchar. De repente vi que me lanzaban un cuchillo. Estuvo muy cerca. "¿Ya terminaron de charlar, niños? Porque esa será la última conversación que tendrán en sus vidas, jejeje..." El tipo creó otro cuchillo, que salió de la palma de su mano. Los demás se lanzaron hacia nosotros, completamente dispuestos a matarnos. "¡Ahora, Orion!" Sky dio la orden, por lo que decidí ponerme a cubierto. Fue entonces cuando comencé a desatar mi Polvo Estelar, haciendo que orbite a mi alrededor. Sí, hacía algo de daño a los villanos, pero no parecía ser suficiente. Ellos seguían corriendo hacia nosotros. Sky encontró el cuchillo que me lanzaron y, usando su Telekinesis, se lo lanzó de vuelta al gamberro que lo creó. El cuchillo le hizo una herida leve en una pierna al villano, pero a nuestro oponente no parecía importarle.

"¡No está funcionando, Sky!" Traté de hacer que mi compañero cambiara de parecer, pero fue en vano. "¡Confía en mí, Orion! ¡Si hacemos esto juntos, podremos hacer que esto funcione! ¡NO VAMOS A PERDER como la otra vez!" Sky insistió en seguir la estrategia. Una de las villanas decidió ir a por mí. Ella invocó lo que parecía ser arena movediza para hacerme perder la concentración. Salté para evitar quedarme atorada en la arena. Mientras tanto, Sky usó parte de mi Polvo Estelar como un proyectil, igual que la última vez. Fue un impacto directo al villano de los cuchillos, pero no fue suficiente. Estábamos quedando completamente indefensos. La chica de los alambres de púas en sus brazos decidió abalanzarse hacia mí, y golpearme con toda su fuerza. A duras penas logré esquivarlo, y al mismo tiempo, le di un puñetazo en la barriga tan fuerte como pude. "¿Es todo lo que tienes, 'cuernitos'?" La villana no estaba impresionada con mi intento de dejarla fuera de combate. Ella se lanzó hacia mí de nuevo, incluso invocando más alambres de púas para hacerme daño. Logré esquivar todos sus ataques, menos uno. La villana me dejó con una herida profunda en mi brazo izquierdo. Sin embargo, tenía que contraatacar...

"Vaya que eres persistente, ¿no es así, niño bonito? ¡Vamos a ver qué tan bonito te verás cuando te mate!" El tipo de las manos al rojo vivo amenazó a mi compañero. Sky seguía lanzando proyectiles de polvo estelar, o incluso algunos escombros. Sin embargo, los villanos constantemente bloqueaban los escombros. No podía creer que él seguía tratando de sacar a flote esa estrategia tan mala. "¡Sky! ¿¡Pero qué haces!? ¡Necesitamos pensar en algo más!" Pero él ignoró mi petición. La chica de los alambres de púas seguía atacándome. No pude bloquear sus ataques directamente, porque cada golpe de esos alambres podría resultar en más heridas. Tenía que recurrir a otra cosa. Por suerte, soy cinturón negro en Karate. Sabía que algún día tendría que poner mis habilidades de Karate en práctica, y ese momento había llegado. La villana trató de darme otro puñetazo, pero rápidamente evadí el ataque, y contraataqué con una potente patada de barrida que la mandó al suelo. La villana se levantó rápidamente: "¿Así que crees que eres fuerte, eh? ¡Te voy a demostrar lo equivocada que estás cuando te mate!" Tenía que asegurarme que esas amenazas no significaran nada para mí. Seguimos luchando, y una vez logré conseguir un espacio, le conecté una gran patada en la cara, derribándola. "Para tu información, no soy una debilucha. No tendré un kosei poderoso, pero sé manejarme en batalla." Entonces me defendí de un ataque de la villana de la arena. Repartí otra dosis de Karate, dejando a mi nueva oponente débil. Un buen golpe en la cabeza, y luego una patada voladora, y la villana salió volando hacia uno de sus compinches, derribándolos a los dos. "¿Pero qué haces, Hoshino? ¡Te dije que te apegaras al plan!" Sky trató de regañarme, pero yo sabía que estaba en lo correcto al cambiar de estrategia: "No podía sólo quedarme quieta y dejar que me hirieran los villanos. ¿Ves esta cortada en mi brazo? Esto significa que la estrategia falló." Le mostré mis heridas a mi compañero peliceleste. "Necesitamos enfocarnos en un plan más ofensivo. No puedo confiar en mi kosei siempre. Es por eso que aprendí artes marciales en mi infancia." Sky me escuchó, y luego vio a los tres villanos que estaban en el suelo. "Sí, creo que es justo... Tienes razón. Necesitamos tomarnos esta batalla más en serio. Esta es una situación de vida o muerte." Sky y yo volvimos a la acción, luchando juntos, esta vez en serio.

Sky decidió enfocar su Telekinesis en mandar a los villanos volando hacia ellos mismos. Seguí luchando contra los villanos para mantenerlos a raya. Uno por uno, los villanos se estrellaron contra ellos mismos, o contra las paredes, debilitándolos más y más. Cada vez que uno de los villanos se nos acercaron, los mandé a volar de nuevo, poniendo en buen uso mi entrenamiento en artes marciales. "Impresionante, Orion. ¿Por qué no intentamos algo como esto en la Prueba de Batalla?" Me preguntó Sky. Le contesté: "Tal vez porque estabas tan determinado en tratar de usar proyectiles que no fueran escombros." "Tal vez. Sin embargo, no pensaste en algo: cada vez que uso mi Telekinesis en personas, mi cuerpo siente un esfuerzo excesivo, especialmente cuando mis blancos son pesados como ellos. Lo que quiere decir..." "¡Debemos acabar con ellos pronto!" Le dije a mi compañero peliceleste, y él estuvo de acuerdo. Él se sentía cansado, y mis heridas empezaban a doler, también. Atacamos a los villanos una vez más. Esta vez, nos aseguramos de que estuvieran inconscientes. Algunos puños y patadas bien colocadas fue lo que necesitamos para dejarlos fuera de combate. Esos villanos tardarían un buen rato en despertar.

"¿Ves, Sky? Qué bueno es cuando podemos trabajar juntos para sacar adelante una estrategia." Fue lo que le dije a mi compañero, mientras se recuperaba de la batalla. Sky estaba muy agotado. "Sí... No tienes que regañarme, Orion... Pero gracias al cielo... logramos acabar con ellos..." Sky decía mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Estábamos caminando hacia la salida, cuando vimos a uno de los villanos lanzándose hacia nosotros desde atrás. Sin embargo, alguien más le detuvo en seco. Era uno de nuestros compañeros de clase: el tipo de cabello rojo tacleó al villano usando su kosei de Endurecimiento. Lo saludé, mientras agitaba mi mano: "¡Ey! ¡Gracias por salvarme, Kirishima!" "Ni lo menciones. Es bueno verlos, chicos. Al menos sabemos que no estamos solos en esta zona." Fue lo que dijo Kirishima. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Hay... alguien más?" Y tan pronto como Sky preguntó eso, vimos a aquel tipo agresivo, Bakugo, moviéndose hacia nosotros. "¿Más villanos? ¡Les voy a REVENTAR LA CARA!" Claramente estaba harto de que los villanos estuvieran en USJ. Kirishima trató de retomar el control de la situación: "¡Cálmate, Bakugo! ¡Sólo son Aoi y Orion, nuestros compañeros!" "¡¿Compañeros? Pensé que éramos los únicos aquí! ¿De donde salieron? O más importante: ¿¡cómo rayos fue que estos asistentes llegaron aquí!?" Ni siquiera hacerle preguntas simples impide que Bakugo siga siendo un cretino. "Aterrizamos aquí en las ruinas, al igual que ustedes. Tal vez fue ese villano del humo negro que nos teletransportó a todos aquí." Les dije a Kirishima y a Bakugo. Sky también intervino: "Deberíamos... regresar y buscar... a nuestros demás compañeros..." "Buena idea, Aoi. No es que esos villanos vayan a despertar pronto." Kirishima estuvo de acuerdo con Sky. Salimos caminando de los edificios en ruinas, y buscamos un camino alterno para evitar encontrar a otros villanos. Sin embargo, mientras caminábamos, encontramos a 4 de nuestros compañeros: Ojiro, Tatsuki, Onsei y Mizuki. Todos tenían múltiples heridas, unos más que otros. Aparentemente, Mizuki no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, así que Onsei y Tatsuki le estaban ayudando a caminar. "Chicos, ¿se encuentran bien?" Le pregunté a Onsei. Él respondió: "Yo estoy bien, al igual que Kitsu y Mashirao. Taiga... Ella necesita descansar." "Orion, Kirishima, Bakugo, Aoi, me alegra que ustedes también se encuentren bien." Ojiro intervino. "¿Que si ESTAMOS BIEN? ¡Por supuesto que sí, chico cola! ¡No como ustedes, que son demasiado débiles para siquiera tratar de salir ilesos de donde sea que estuvieran!" Respondió Bakugo. Kirishima de inmediato respondió a esto: "Ey, tranquilo, Bakugo. No es como si nosotros no hubiéramos tenido que luchar para salir de las ruinas." Y entonces, el pelirojo se dirigió al resto de nosotros: "OK, chicos. Debemos encontrar la forma de salir de aquí. Tratemos de llegar a la salida, antes de tener que lidiar con más villanos." Sky, Mizuki, Onsei, Ojiro, Bakugo y yo, todos respondimos al unísono: "Entendido." Mientras caminábamos por USJ, no pude evitar pensar en los demás. "_Me pregunto cómo les estará yendo al resto de nuestros compañeros..._" Fue lo que pensé...

_Continuará..._


	13. Cap 13: Las Secuelas de USJ

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ Pensamientos

Volvemos a la perspectiva de nuestro protagonista, Alex. Estamos en medio de la batalla de USJ. Veamos qué sucede en los últimos momentos de este incidente...

**Disclaimer:** "Boku no Hero Academia", sus personajes y marcas, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Los personajes de Alex Onsei y Taiga Mizuki, son creados por mi. Cualquier otro Personaje Original ambientado en esta historia, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con el objetivo de entretener, y sólo por inspiración propia.

* * *

_Capítulo 13: Las Secuelas de USJ_

_(Desde el punto de vista de: Alex Onsei)_

Hoshino y Sky, en compañía de Eijiro Kirishima y Katsuki Bakugo, nos encontraron cuando Taiga, Kitsu, Mashirao y yo, abandonábamos el área del Incendio en USJ. Empezamos a caminar por todas las áreas, tratando de buscar la ruta más segura a la salida. Hasta donde sabemos, la última orden que nos dio **Número 13** y el Sr. Aizawa, antes de que nos teletransportaran lejos de la salida, era la orden de evacuar las instalaciones, pero en realidad es imposible salir de USJ, ya que no podemos dejar a los profesores y al resto de nuestros compañeros atrás, y también porque todavía hay villanos por ahí. No podemos arriesgar nuestras vidas de esa forma. Todos teníamos distintos tipos de heridas. Teníamos especial cuidado con Taiga, ya que ella estaba casi deshidratada. "¿Sky, sabes donde encontrar algo de agua para que Taiga beba?" Le pregunté a mi amigo peliceleste, a lo que él respondió: "Pues, no parece que el lago tenga agua potable. Además, no veo que ninguno de los edificios dentro de USJ tenga baños que funcionen. Mala suerte. Taiga tendrá que esperar hasta que salgamos de aquí..." Seguimos caminando por ahí, cuando vi a alguien en la distancia: en la entrada, el villano de la neblina negra atacó e incapacitó a **Número 13**. Los compañeros que aún estaban allí se lanzaron contra él y, usando algunas tácticas de equipo, lograron encargarse de él. Recuerdo ver a Ochaco Uraraka, Hanta Sero, Mina Ashido, Mezo Shoji, y a un tipo de contextura musculosa de nombre Rikido Sato. Ellos contuvieron al villano, para que el Presidente de la Clase, Tenya, tuviera vía libre para salir de USJ y buscar refuerzos, como había dispuesto el Héroe Espacial. "_Bien... Espero que Tenya pueda traer a **All Might** consigo..._" Era lo que pensaba en ese momento...

"¡Oigan, chicos, miren allá!" Hoshino nos mostró algo: había una batalla en el área central. Izuku, Tsuyu y Minoru, estaban en el agua, cerca a la plaza. El Sr. Aizawa estaba herido de gravedad por los villanos. El tipo que tenía una mano cubriendo su cara estaba de pie, y a su lado, estaba un tipo enorme que tenía el aspecto de un monstruo de color negro. También estaba el villano de la neblina negra, quien parecía haberse teletransportado allí. "¡Mierda! ¡Nuestros compañeros están en peligro! ¡Deberíamos ir allá y proteger a Izuku, a Tsuyu y a Minoru!" Sugerí a mis compañeros. "No. No vamos a arriesgar nuestras vidas contra esos villanos. Ellos parecen ser los más fuertes de todo el grupo." Sky me detuvo. De repente vi que el tipo de las manos trataba de atacar a Tsuyu, e Izuku trataba de defenderla lo mejor que podía. Parecía que todo había terminado para ellos. Pero entonces...

"Ya está todo bien. ¡Ya estoy aquí!" El **Héroe Número 1, All Might**, finalmente vino al rescate. Muchos de nosotros nos emocionamos mucho al verle. Todos sabían que él era lo bastante fuerte para derrotar incluso al villano más poderoso. Sin embargo, yo estaba preocupado por lo que habían dicho los villanos. Las palabras del tipo de la neblina negra vinieron a mi mente: "...pero nos hemos invitado nosotros mismos a la casa de los héroes, la Secundaria UA, para hacer que **All Might**, el Símbolo de la Paz, tome su último aliento." Esa preocupación desapareció de repente cuando el héroe se lanzó de forma ágil hacia los villanos, acabando con varios de ellos, y poniendo a salvo a Aizawa, Izuku, Tsuyu y Minoru. Todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Luego, él se lanzó hacia los "líderes" de la Liga de Villanos. El enorme monstruo de color negro se interpuso en el camino, y empezó a luchar contra **All Might**. El Héroe Número 1 se veía superado en número, y los villanos parecían tener una estrategia para matarlo en realidad. De alguna manera, logré escuchar los nombres de los villanos: **Kurogiri** (el de la neblina negra), Nomu (el monstruo grande), y su líder, Tomura Shigaraki (el de las manos cubriendo todo su cuerpo). Aún pienso que mis oídos son más sensibles ahora. "¡Ay, no! ¡All Might va a perder! ¿Qué hacemos?" Hoshino estaba bastante nerviosa por la situación que se estaba presentando. Sin embargo, cuando volteé a mirarla para responderle, me di cuenta, que Katsuki Bakugo y Eijiro Kirishima se fueron de nuestro lado sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Entonces volví a mirar a la plaza. Izuku se lanzó hacia Nomu, en un intento de salvar a All Might. Luego vi a Katsuki pegándole una explosión a **Kurogiri**, e inmovilizarlo en el suelo. Shoto Todoroki también apareció, e intervino en el combate al congelar a Nomu. Eijiro se lanzó a atacar a Shigaraki, también.

"¿¡Qué están haciendo!? ¿Qué no están cansados ellos de tantas batallas?" Yo cuestioné seriamente su decisión de ir a combatir a los villanos. Mashirao, tranquilizándome y asegurándome que ellos tomaron una decisión correcta, me dijo: "Sólo déjalos. Bakugo es así de cabezota, y Kirishima sólo actúa, en sus propias palabras, como un verdadero hombre lo haría." Kitsu intervino: "Chicos... deberíamos seguir caminando... Vayamos a la entrada..." Seguimos caminando, pero al mismo tiempo, quería ver cómo se desarrollaba la batalla. **All Might** le aconsejó a los 4 estudiantes que se alejaran de la batalla, y luego reanudó su confrontación con Nomu. Era una batalla de ritmo muy rápido, con ataques de ambas partes. El Héroe Número 1 golpeó al monstruo negro tan rápido como pudo. Recuerdo oír algo sobre un kosei de absorción de impacto, pero no estoy seguro. Ese monstruo parecía invencible. La batalla rápidamente se volvió un caos debido al polvo que se levantó. Cada puñetazo tenía tanta fuerza, que generaba una onda expansiva tras otra, enviando a Izuku, Katsuki, Shoto y Eijiro, al igual que a los demás villanos, lejos del combate. También salieron volando escombros por todo el lugar, mientras la batalla continuaba. "Ey, villano, ¿has escuchado estas palabras antes? ¡Ve más allá! ¡PLUS... ULTRA!" Con un potente puñetazo, **All Might** mandó a volar al villano, a través del tejado, dejando un hueco visible en la estructura de las instalaciones de USJ. Todos pudimos ver la verdadera fuerza del tan llamado Símbolo de la Paz, incluyéndome. No pude evitar comparar la fuerza de **All Might**, con la de mi difunto padre, **Sonic Slasher**...

La figura imponente del Héroe Profesional estaba de pie, frente al líder de los villanos. El héroe trataba de hacer que Shigaraki se lanzara hacia él. El villano se veía nervioso, constantemente rascándose su cuello, o eso pude ver desde lejos. Eventualmente, Shigaraki cayó en la mofa, y comenzó a correr hacia **All Might**. Izuku también se lanzó, en un intento desesperado de proteger al Héroe Número 1. Shigaraki cambió su enfoque hacia Izuku, usando a **Kurogiri** como señuelo. El villano buscaba matar de forma desesperada. De lo que no se dio cuenta a tiempo fue de que los refuerzos habían llegado. Escuché algunos disparos: uno parecía ir directo a la plaza, y terminó impactando en la mano de Shigaraki. Otros dos tiros iban en dirección al área del Deslizamiento. Cuando volteé a mirar a la entrada, vi a un gran número de Héroes Profesionales allí de pie, acompañados por Tenya. Nuestro Presidente de la Clase había cumplido su misión. Todos nosotros estábamos emocionados de verlos, bueno, algunos más que otros. Pronto, los Héroes Profesionales empezaron a atacar a todos los villanos que aún seguían en pie. Continuamos caminando hacia la entrada de las instalaciones. Hoshino, Kitsu, Mashirao, Sky, Taiga y yo, estábamos a punto de llegar al área de la entrada. "Estamos a salvo, chicos..." Les dije a los miembros de mi grupo una vez que llegamos allá. Shigaraki y **Kurogiri**, al verse superados en número, y teniendo en cuenta que el villano de las manos tenía un tiro en una de sus manos, intentaron teletransportarse para escapar. Aunque **Número 13** intentó en un último intento, atraparlos con su kosei, ellos lograron desaparecer frente a nuestros ojos, diciendo estas palabras: "Quizá haya fallado esta vez, pero la próxima te mataré, Símbolo de la Paz, **All Might**..."

Luego del incidente, llegaron las autoridades a la escena y capturaron a todos los villanos que todavía andaban por ahí. También capturaron a Nomu, el cual fue encontrado inconsciente a las afueras de las instalaciones de USJ. No pude sentirme más aliviado de que esta situación hubiese terminado sin víctimas fatales de nuestro lado. No obstante, algunos de nosotros estábamos cansados, heridos, o lesionados. Kitsu y Hoshino tenían heridas leves, las cuales podrían sanar relativamente rápido. Taiga requerirá algo de descanso, debido a su severa deshidratación. Los demás parecían bien, excepto por Izuku, el cual requirió tratamiento inmediato de sus lesiones. Todos evacuamos el área, y regresamos al edificio de la UA. Me quedé con Taiga mientras se recuperaba en la enfermería. "Parece que no pudiste evitar excederte durante la batalla, señorita Mizuki. Necesitarás mantenerte hidratada de forma adecuada la mayor parte del tiempo, especialmente en climas cálidos." Fue la recomendación de **Recovery Girl** para Taiga. Las desventajas de su kosei eran en verdad para tomarse en serio. La Heroína Juvenil continuó: "Ella tiene suerte de tener tan buenos amigos. Si no fuera por ustedes, ella podría fácilmente morir de deshidratación..." "Muchas gracias, pero dudo mucho que alguno de nosotros hubiera sobrevivido si no fuera por ella. Es difícil de imaginar la fuerza del villano al que nos tuvimos que enfrentar en el área del Incendio..." Le respondí. "Sí... creo que... eso se llama... trabajo en equipo... imbécil..." Parecía que la peliazul tenía suficiente fuerza como para hablar. Al escucharla, le dije: "Taiga, tú descansa un rato. Estaré aquí contigo." "¿Donde está... Tatsuki?" "Ella ya se fue a casa. Sus heridas eran lo bastante leves para que su recuperación fuera muy rápida." Le dije para tranquilizarla. "¿Y los... demás?" Mi amiga peliazul seguía haciendo preguntas. Le respondí: "Hoshino tenía heridas leves. Sky ya está en su casa, recuperándose de la batalla. Todos los demás parecen estar bien, excepto por Izuku. Se rompió sus dos piernas, así que él requirió tratamiento intensivo." "¿Ah, si...?" "Señorita Mizuki, creo que deberías conservar tu energía." **Recovery Girl** le aconsejó a la peliazul. "No te preocupes. Me quedaré contigo hasta que puedas irte. Estaré a tu lado, Taiga." Era una promesa.

Nos quedamos en UA hasta el ocaso. Taiga todavía no estaba del todo recuperada, pero estaba lo bastante bien para caminar de vuelta a casa. Fue un día de locos. Nuestra primera experiencia contra villanos reales tan temprano en nuestras vidas fue simplemente inesperada, y a decir verdad, dio bastante miedo. Simplemente no podía sacarme de la cabeza los recuerdos de la última batalla de mi padre. Lo que experimenté en USJ fue en verdad una situación de vida o muerte. A la corta edad de 15 años, yo, Alex Onsei, y otros 24 estudiantes de UA pertenecientes a la Clase 1-A, tuvimos que luchar por nuestras vidas. Algunos lograron salir de allí relativamente ilesos. Algunos resultaron con heridas leves. Algunos incluso tuvieron que ser llevados a cuidados intensivos debido a lesiones muy serias. No puedo negar que los Héroes Profesionales ayudaron a que nosotros sobreviviéramos, pero no podemos depender de ellos siempre. Sabía que esta no iba a ser la última vez que nos veríamos las caras con Tomura Shigaraki. Eventualmente nos convertiremos en Héroes Profesionales por nuestra cuenta, y necesitaremos todo el conocimiento y experiencia que podamos conseguir de los demás Profesionales. "_Responsabilidad, Disciplina, Honor y Amistad..._" Las palabras de mis abuelos vinieron a mi mente una vez más, junto a otra regla que debo tener en cuenta para mi camino al heroísmo: Determinación. Necesitaba hacerme más fuerte y más sabio para poder ser el héroe que quiero ser. Estoy seguro que, con la ayuda de mis amigos, mi sueño se hará realidad, y lograré cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi padre. Este era sólo el comienzo de mi experiencia como un futuro héroe...

_Continuará..._


	14. Cap 14: Preparativos

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ Pensamientos

Hemos terminado el arco inicial, que agrupa el origen, el Examen de Admisión, los primeros días de clase, y el Incidente de USJ. Llegó la hora de contar los sucesos del Festival Deportivo de UA.

Contestemos la review del capítulo anterior:  
A MasasinMaze: Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo en el que vimos la perspectiva de Hoshino. Prometo que vienen más capítulos desde el punto de vista de personajes distintos a Alex. Orígenes, batallas, y otras situaciones, incluso capítulos que se cuenten desde distintas perspectivas. En cuanto a lo que hizo Alex durante los últimos instantes del Incidente de USJ, la verdad es que él estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Taiga, y no podía permitirse dejarla ahí para irse al combate, siendo que la chica estaba en pésimo estado de salud. Esta acción de Alex con Taiga podría ser determinante en su relación. De hecho, estoy pensando en un futuro escribir un one-shot que exponga la relación de estos dos OCs...

**Disclaimer:** "Boku no Hero Academia", sus personajes y marcas, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Los personajes de Alex Onsei y Taiga Mizuki, son creados por mi. Cualquier otro Personaje Original ambientado en esta historia, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con el objetivo de entretener, y sólo por inspiración propia.

* * *

_Capítulo 14: Preparativos_

Ese día en USJ fue un desastre. Nos dieron instrucciones para no ir a clases por unos días. Aunque mis abuelos no estaban de acuerdo con esa decisión. Decidí usar estos días para entrenar mi cuerpo y mi kosei, y repasar lo que he aprendido hasta ahora. Pensé también en visitar a Taiga en su casa, pero olvidé preguntarle dónde vivía. Para mi entrenamiento, tuve que recurrir al alquiler de una sala insonorizada, para intentar aumentar los límites de mi Voz Amplificada. Luego de una sesión, supe cuanta presión podrían aguantar mis oídos. Quería aumentar la potencia de mi kosei, al igual que reducía la presión sobre mis oídos. Fui por una segunda sesión, pero me excedí al final. Regresé a casa, completamente sordo. Terminé ese día con un dolor de oídos severo. "Mira, sé que quieres hacerte tan fuerte como sea posible. Te puse en ese régimen de entrenamiento 2 años atrás, pero en realidad no entendí el esfuerzo físico que tuviste que soportar en ese entonces. Ahora es que entiendo ese dicho que dice: 'El trabajo sin reposo, convierte al hombre en un soso'. Debes descansar de vez en cuando..." Era una pequeña carta escrita por mi abuelo Ken. Me quedé dormido luego de leerla. En serio necesitaba descansar...

Cuando desperté, me sentí como una nueva persona. Mis oídos funcionaban de nuevo, y tenía la energía necesaria para someterme a otra sesión de entrenamiento. "No tan rápido, Alex. Hoy no vas a ir a entrenar." Mi abuela Hikari intervino. "Tu abuelo hablaba en serio. Deberías relajarte de vez en cuando, especialmente luego de lo que tuviste que experimentar en USJ." Simplemente no podía desobedecer a mis abuelos. Ellos son la única familia que tengo ahora. En mi habitación esperaban una guitarra y un saxofón. Ambos instrumentos fueron regalos de mis difuntos padres, que no había podido utilizar antes debido al entrenamiento. Mientras tocaba, empezaba a pensar si algún día sería capaz de ejecutar un ataque parecido a los que mi padre utilizaba en su carrera de héroe. Pensaba si sería capaz de crear potentes ataques sonoros a base de cualquier sonido que yo hiciera. Escribí esa idea para después, ya que no pude descifrar exactamente cómo podría hacer eso. En conclusión, fue un día bastante aburrido. Lo único que evitaba que me quedara dormido era tocar un poco más de música en mi guitarra, y practicar con mi saxo alto. A veces pienso: si no estuviera tan determinado en convertirme en héroe, tal vez podría haberme convertido en un músico...

Pasaron los días, y ya era hora de regresar a clases. Nosotros 25 parecíamos estar completamente recuperados. Todos hablaban sobre lo que pasó en el incidente de USJ. Vi a Taiga, Hoshino, Kitsu y Sky. Aparentemente, todos estaban curados de sus heridas. "Hola chicos, ¿Descansaron bien estos días?" Les pregunté. "Sí, estamos bien. Aunque hubiera querido que nos visitases durante estos días de descanso." Fue lo que me dijo Hoshino. "Pues, pude haberlo hecho, pero no sabía donde vivían ustedes, y la verdad me daba pena preguntarles." Les respondí. "Sí, tiene razón..." Sky entendió mis razones. Yo estaba apenado con ellos, ya que son las primeras personas que conocí aquí, y me preocupé tanto por ellos que incluso quise arriesgar mi vida para protegerlos del peligro (aunque finalmente me lo impidieron). "Para ser honesto... Nunca tuve amigos tan buenos como ustedes... En realidad, nunca tuve amigos cuando estuve en Colombia... Ustedes son los primeros que he tenido jamás... Sé que apenas estamos comenzando la secundaria, pero ya los considero como mis amigos... Taiga... Sky... Hoshino... Kitsu... En verdad estoy feliz de haberlos conocido..." No pude evitar llorar, mientras trataba de iniciar un abrazo grupal. Tengo poco tiempo de conocerlos, y ya siento que son parte de mi familia. Ellos me abrazaron de vuelta. Kitsu me dijo: "También me alegra... haberte conocido, Onsei." "Yo también. Eres un gran luchador, y un gran amigo." Hoshino intervino. "Puedes confiar en mi para lo que necesites." Sky también habló. Finalmente, Taiga me habló: "Ya sabes que te ganaste mi respeto. No quise reconocerlo al principio, pero luego de verte en las dos últimas batallas, pude ver tu actitud agresiva, pero a la vez cariñosa. Gracias por salvarme en el Examen de Admisión. Gracias por cuidarme en USJ. Gracias... por todo lo que has hecho por mi, Alex..." La peliazul también dejo caer algunas lágrimas mientras me abrazaba. No sabía que más decir. Ese abrazo con Taiga, y las palabras de Sky, Hoshino y Kitsu, fueron el comienzo de una gran amistad, que se fortalecería con el paso del tiempo...

Las clases estaban a punto de comenzar. Según lo que recuerdo, el Sr. Aizawa también sufrió lesiones severas durante la batalla de USJ, y por eso muchos de nosotros pensamos que tendríamos un profesor suplente para la clase de hoy. Sin embargo... "Buenos días..." Todos estaban, o bien completamente sorprendidos, o bien extremadamente preocupados luego de ver a Aizawa entrar al salón, con su cuerpo cubierto en vendas. "...aún no termina la lucha. El Festival Deportivo de UA se aproxima." Estas palabras hicieron que todos gritaran de la emoción. Bueno, todos excepto yo. La verdad no quería dañar los oídos de nadie, aunque no es que estuviera muy contento luego de lo que pasó en USJ. Lo más cerca que tuve a un "festival deportivo" en Colombia, era un torneo escolar de fútbol. Algunos de mis compañeros estaban preocupados por la posibilidad de que los villanos invadan el evento. Como no tenía nada claro sobre el Festival Deportivo, le pregunté a Sky. Él me dijo: "Bueno, se entiende que no hayas oído antes sobre el Festival Deportivo. Después de todo, eres un extranjero. Pero bueno, en resumen, el Festival Deportivo de UA es uno de los eventos más importantes de todo Japón, incluso más importante que la liga de fútbol, o incluso los Juegos Olímpicos. Todos lo verán, incluso los Héroes Profesionales. Ellos quieren vernos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Aquellos que salgan victoriosos tendrán la oportunidad de ser reclutados por los Profesionales luego de la graduación." ¿Trabajar con los Profesionales? Sería el sueño de cualquier niño que aspire a ser un héroe. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto. Aizawa habló: "El tiempo es corto. Si esperan convertirse en Profesionales, entonces el camino hacia su futuro se abrirá en este evento. Una oportunidad al año, para un máximo de tres oportunidades. Ningún aspirante a héroe se debe perder este evento. Si lo entienden, ¡entonces no pueden permitirse gandulear en sus preparativos!" La clase entera respondió al unísono: "¡Sí, señor!" Esta será la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarme a mí mismo que soy tan fuerte como mi padre...

Luego de reflexionar sobre lo que me deparaba el futuro, supe que tenía que dar todo de mí, al igual que iban a hacer mis compañeros. "Entonces, ¿ustedes ya han visto el Festival Deportivo en el pasado?" Les pregunté a mis amigos. "Por supuesto, Alex. Es decir, todo aquel que haya soñado con entrar en UA, ha visto el evento, ya sea asistiendo al estadio, o por televisión." La peliazul me respondió. "Todos los alumnos de UA prueban sus habilidades en 3 rondas que son distintas cada año." Sky me dijo. "Cada ronda... es como una eliminatoria para el torneo final. Los mejores 16 estudiantes... se enfrentan entre sí en un torneo de eliminación directa." Kitsu añadió. "Lo que dijo el Sr. Aizawa: si esperas trabajar con los más grandes héroes, esta es la oportunidad de demostrar de qué estas hecho." Intervino Hoshino. Entonces les pregunté: "Entonces, ¿básicamente me están diciendo que no me contenga en el Festival Deportivo?" "¡Exacto!" Los 4 respondieron al unísono. Sin embargo, nuestra pequeña discusión se vio interrumpida por alguien que gritaba: "¡Chicos! ¡Voy a dar lo mejor de mí!" Ochaco Uraraka trataba de alentar a todos previo al Festival Deportivo. Sin embargo, algunos se dieron cuenta del cambio repentino en su actitud. Que Ochaco tuviera esa actitud feroz no era usual en ella. No obstante, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

Sabía que tenía que prepararme, así que usé todo mi tiempo libre entre clases para hacer distintos ejercicios, y mejorar mis habilidades con la espada. Cuando entré al gimnasio de la escuela, vi que algunos de mis compañeros estaban ejercitándose, incluyendo a Mezo Shoji, Saiko "Sky" Aoi, y Toru Hagakure. Mis compañeros decidieron trabajar en sus fortalezas, y algunas veces concentrarse en sus debilidades. Por ejemplo: Mezo y Sky se enfocaron en el entrenamiento con pesas. En ellos es entendible, ya que Mezo tiene la fuerza física más alta de todos nosotros (demostrado en la Prueba de Valoración de Koseis). En el caso de Sky, él quería ser capaz de usar su Telekinesis en objetos más pesados, al tiempo que reducía el esfuerzo sobre su cuerpo al hacerlo. Pero en el caso de Toru, bueno, quizá ella quiera fortalecerse un poco. Después de todo, lo único especial en ella es el hecho de que es invisible. También vi a Kitsu Tatsuki en el gimnasio. La pelirosada estaba practicando algunas técnicas de lucha, usando todo el equipamiento del gimnasio que estaba disponible, como sacos de arena, bolsas de balanceo, entre otros. Luego de que el día escolar terminara, decidí salir a correr, en un entrenamiento de resistencia, ya que es una de las cosas que más requiero entrenar. Necesito ser capaz de correr rápido por más tiempo. Fui a todos lados en los alrededores de la UA y de mi casa, incluyendo todos los escenarios deportivos que había cerca. En una piscina cerca, vi que Taiga Mizuki estaba nadando, y tratando de disparar sus flechas mientras nadaba. En otra piscina vi que Tsuyu Asui nadaba por ahí. Seguí corriendo hacia el área de USJ. Vi a Ochaco Uraraka, Mina Ashido y Yuga Aoyama. Los 3 hacían prácticas de tiro. Ochaco levantaba algunos escombros con su kosei, mientras Mina y Yuga disparaban sus koseis hacia los blancos en el aire. Un tipo de nombre Raidon (uno que tiene pelo rubio con rayas grises), estaba también entrenando su kosei, destruyendo algunos escombros con sus manos. En otra área, vi que Keiji, el de la Clase 1-B, trataba de usar las dos mitades de su kosei de forma intermitente, cambiando de Fuego a Electricidad y viceversa, de forma rápida. También vi a otra estudiante de 1-B, Irema Kagura, ejercitándose mientras activaba su kosei. Otro estudiante de 1-B, el del mohicano (no recuerdo que me lo hayan presentado. Creo que su apellido era Takeda o algo), también hacía algo de ejercicio. Específicamente, estaba practicando parkour. Mientras seguía corriendo, también vi a Tenya Iida corriendo a toda velocidad, pasándome de largo, usando su kosei de Motor. Todos entrenaban, incluso los que estaban fuera del Curso de Héroes. Se acercaba rápido la noche. Hanta Sero estaba balanceándose por ahí, usando su kosei de Cinta. Denki Kaminari simplemente lanzaba su kosei de Electricidad por todo el área. Vi que Izuku Midoriya también estaba corriendo y ejercitándose en una playa. Seguí corriendo, pero ya me sentía muy cansado, así que me detuve por un rato. Mientras caminaba, pasé por una cancha. Vi a Fumikage Tokoyami, tratando de entrenar a su Dark Shadow bajo la iluminación artificial de la cancha. También vi a Hoshino Orion entrenando un poco bajo la luz de la luna, en un bosque cercano. Ella soltaba su Polvo Estelar en intervalos, tratando de aumentar su capacidad y emisión máxima. Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, logré ver a través de una ventana. Vi que el tipo del pelo largo estaba estudiando. Tal vez cada persona tiene métodos específicos de entrenamiento que no requieren actividad física...

Todo este entrenamiento continuó por dos semanas. Aparte de las clases, y de un pequeño ejercicio de rescate que hicimos en USJ (el ejercicio original fue interrumpido por los villanos), estuvimos todos entrenando para el evento. Todos estábamos motivados a dar lo mejor de nosotros. Necesitábamos ser más fuertes de lo que ya somos. Todos nos iban a ver. 50 estudiantes del Curso de Héroes, mas quién sabe cuantos más de las otras clases juntas. Y eso si sólo contamos a los de Primer Año, como yo, Taiga, Hoshino, Kitsu, Sky y los demás. Los de Segundo y Tercer año también participarían, pero hasta donde yo se, nos separarán por años, lo que significa que los de Primero tendremos nuestro propio evento, aparte del de los de Segundo y los de Tercero. Todo nuestro entrenamiento daría frutos el día del evento. El Festival Deportivo de UA estaba a punto de comenzar...

_Continuará..._


	15. Cap 15: El Origen de Taiga Mizuki

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ \- Pensamientos

Como prometí en capítulos anteriores, se viene otro capítulo desde la perspectiva de otro personaje que no sea Alex. Nuestra peliazul favorita tendrá su momento de brillar, pero por el momento hay que contar cómo fue que llegó hasta donde está ahora...

Contestemos la review del capítulo anterior:  
A MasasinMaze: Lo que puedo decir sobre Alex en el Festival Deportivo, es que él tendrá que solicitar el uso de parte de su equipación para poder competir a su máximo nivel. Sobre la amistad de Alex y los otros 4 OCs, como dije antes, es un punto determinante en su desarrollo. Son los primeros amigos que él ha tenido jamás, y son las pocas personas cercanas que tiene, además de sus abuelos.

**Disclaimer:** "Boku no Hero Academia", sus personajes y marcas, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Los personajes de Alex Onsei y Taiga Mizuki, son creados por mi. Cualquier otro Personaje Original ambientado en esta historia, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con el objetivo de entretener, y sólo por inspiración propia.

* * *

_Capítulo 15: El Origen de Taiga Mizuki_

_(Desde el punto de vista de: Taiga Mizuki)_

El Festival Deportivo de UA se acerca rápido. Ahora tengo que prepararme para lo que viene. Me he pasado estos últimos días entrenando en un complejo de natación cerca a UA. Mientras regresaba a casa, empecé a recordar cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí en primer lugar. La historia de cómo me convertí en estudiante de UA, y en una aspirante a heroína...

Hay gente que sigue siendo escéptica en cuanto a mi nacionalidad. Algunos me preguntan cómo rayos es que tengo una bandera Italiana en mi manga derecha. Pues, a decir verdad, nací aquí en Japón, pero mi padre en realidad es de Italia. Mi madre, Aoki, y mi padre, Giancarlo, se conocieron en una competencia mundial de natación en Osaka, la ciudad natal de mi madre. Ambos eran nadadores destacados. En su palmarés combinado tenían alrededor de 60 medallas, ganadas en competiciones nacionales, continentales, mundiales y Olímpicas. Obviamente, mi padre compitió defendiendo la bandera de Italia, y mi madre hizo lo propio por Japón. Como me dijeron una vez, ellos se conocieron en las finales de ese mundial en Osaka. Mi padre era favorito a ganar, y estuvo a punto de llevarse el oro, pero de alguna forma, él dejó pasar a mi madre, dejándole la medalla a ella. Él se conformó con la plata. Terminó enamorándose de mi mamá. Ellos siguieron compitiendo alrededor del mundo. La feroz batalla entre ellos lentamente se convirtió en amor. Pasó algún tiempo, se casaron, y tuvieron a su única hija, yo, Taiga. Ellos me enseñaron todo lo que sabían acerca de la natación. Desarrollé mi kosei mas o menos a la edad de 5 años. Ese kosei vino del lado de mi madre, ya que mi padre es un mukosei, es decir, no tiene poderes. Sin embargo, el kosei de mi madre le permitía moverse bajo el agua a voluntad, sin riesgo alguno de ahogarse. Mi propio kosei me permite manipular mis niveles de hidratación, para convertirla en proyectiles y armas. Pero este kosei no me daba ventaja en la natación, y por tal motivo ellos me enseñaron todo lo que sabían.

Cada día de mi infancia era como una aventura bajo el agua para mí. Después de clases, mis padres me llevaban siempre a una piscina cercana, para que nadara con ellos. Siempre era una buena experiencia, pero tuve problemas al principio. El kosei de mi madre fue categorizado como Buceo. Ella podría nadar tan bajo del agua como quisiera, y no tendría ningún peligro de ahogarse. Yo no puedo hacer eso. Mi Hidromanipulación no me permite sobrevivir bajo el agua, y eso se demostró en una clase de natación en la escuela, cuando tenía 7 años. Casi me ahogo en el fondo de la piscina, lo que preocupó mucho a mi profesor y a mis padres. Fue mi padre el que me rescató de una muerte segura. Desde ese día, desarrollé Acuafobia (**N/A**: miedo al agua y a cualquier actividad que tenga que ver con el agua), algo que he trabajado muy duro para superar. Mi padre una vez me dijo: "Lo único que podrá impedirte ser lo que quieras ser, será tu misma, mi sirenita. Con trabajo duro, podrás lograr muchas cosas en tu vida, Taiga."

Tenía 11 años. Estaba en un campeonato regional de natación. Era la líder del equipo de natación de mi escuela, y fui elegida para representar a Osaka, como parte del equipo que representaba a la región de Kansai. Había llegado a la final por segundo año consecutivo. Ya había ganado la medalla de oro en el campeonato regional un año atrás. Me preparé muchísimo para ese momento. Mientras comenzaba a nadar en la carrera de 200 metros, recordé lo que mi padre me dijo, y todo el entrenamiento de natación al que me sometí. Era definitivamente la mejor nadadora entre mis competidores, y se veía la diferencia, la cual aumentaba a cada segundo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la meta, mi kosei se activó de repente, lo que aumentó la superficie de la piscina de forma rápida, lo que terminó arruinando toda la competición. No sé por qué paso eso. Lo que sí recuerdo, no obstante, es que me descalificaron luego de eso. Todos los del equipo de Kansai me culparon por ello, sin saber lo que en verdad pasó. Los demás competidores, e incluso el público, simplemente empezó a reírse de mí. Ese fue, en definitiva, el peor día de mi vida hasta ahora...

"Ya no estés tan triste, Taiga. Cosas como esa le pueden pasar a cualquiera. Sólo es cuestión de control. Los koseis son difíciles de usar, pero más difícil es controlarlos. Sé que harás lo mejor para llevarte la victoria la próxima vez." Mi mamá trató de hacerme sentir mejor, pero eso sólo empeoró las cosas. Luego de ese día, mi vida no sería la misma. Todos en la escuela me llamaban "Señorita Incontinencia". Me expulsaron del equipo de natación. Incluso mis propios "amigos" empezaron a matonearme cada vez que hacía algo con agua. No sabía que hacer. Estaba al borde del abismo. Pero entonces, un vecino mío, que asistía a la Secundaria UA, me dio el mejor consejo que podía recibir en ese momento: "Deberías preocuparte sólo por lo que tú haces, no por lo que otros digan. Lo único que debe importar es que trabajes duro para lograr tus sueños..." Esas palabras me inspiraron a encontrar mi camino en la vida. Aunque seguí nadando, dejé de competir por un tiempo, hasta que supiera como funcionaba mi kosei. Descubrí que, si me quedaba dentro de la piscina por más tiempo del adecuado, mi cuerpo no resistirá, y soltará toda la hidratación que tuviera. En ese momento decidí empezar a entrenar mi kosei por mi cuenta.

Pasaron los años, y ahora estaba en el bachillerato. Pasé unos 3 años entrenando mi kosei, y con muy buenos resultados. Mi Hidromanipulación infundió respeto y miedo en los demás estudiantes. Lo interesante fue ver que entre los que se asustaron estaban algunos de los que me matonearon luego de ese tremendo error en la competición. Luego de ver mi kosei en acción, no volvieron a acosarme de nuevo, ya que tuvieron miedo de que les atacara. Sin embargo, preferí no usar mi kosei contra ellos, al menos no en ese momento. Todos esos años de trabajo duro me dieron una gran confianza sobre mis habilidades. La chica débil del pasado ya no estaba en ningún sitio. Era fuerte, era bella, era hábil. En el tiempo que pasé en bachillerato, participé en varias competiciones de natación: 2 escolares, 2 de prefectura, 2 regionales, e incluso una competición. Gané 6 medallas de oro en ese tiempo. Nadie quería meterse conmigo. Por desgracia, algunos de mis compañeros no estaban muy contentos con mi éxito, y quisieron retarme a una pelea, usando nuestros koseis. Me rehusé de forma absoluta, pero ellos no iban a aceptar un no como respuesta. Intentaron ir todos contra mí, con la intención de darme una paliza. En ese momento, el mismo vecino que me dió aquellos valiosos consejos, vino a ayudarme una vez más. Ahora era un héroe profesional en todo el sentido de la palabra. Esos tipos huyeron de ahí como los cobardes que eran. Mi amigo me dijo: "Escúchame, señorita Mizuki. Existe un momento y lugar para todo. Si tanto quieres luchar, deberías hacerlo contra los villanos. Si tanto quieres demostrar tu valía, entonces ve a la Secundaria UA. Allí, podrás usar tu kosei libremente. El camino para entrar allí es muy difícil. Debes dar lo mejor de ti. Sé que puedes hacerlo."

Hablé con mis padres sobre esta posibilidad, y luego de mucha discusión, apoyaron mi decisión, Ya había hecho mucho por ellos al lograr superar las dificultades, y ellos se sienten orgullosos de mí por ello, pero ya era tiempo de que siguiera mi propio camino. En vez de ser nadadora profesional, decidí convertirme en heroína. 7 medallas de oro en natación fueron suficientes para mi. Así que decidí presentar mi solicitud de ingreso a la Secundaria UA, para la envidia e ira de algunos de mis compañeros de clase, que amenazaron con destruirme en el Examen de Admisión. Ya tenía el entrenamiento y las habilidades para pasar. Durante todo este tiempo, logré obtener control de mis niveles de hidratación, y transformar esa energía en pequeños chorros, o incluso armas a base de agua. Entre las armas que podía crear, están cuchillos, palos, y un arco y flechas, siendo estos últimos mi forma más competente para atacar. Lo que me ayudó a utilizar mis flechas de agua correctamente, fue la realización de un entrenamiento especial en arquería.

Y entonces, llegó el día del Examen de Admisión. El examen escrito fue en su mayoría fácil, así que no me preocupé mucho por eso. Después de todo, tenía algunas de las mejores calificaciones en la escuela. El examen práctico era una cosa muy distinta. Muchos estudiantes de todo Japón, y tal vez de otros países, asistieron a los exámenes. Me vestí con el mismo traje de baño deportivo que usé cuando gané la medalla de oro nacional en natación. También traje conmigo 3 botellas de agua, para evitar la deshidratación. La mayor parte del tiempo, me enfoqué en los robo-villanos. Una flecha de agua bien colocada me permitió desactivar esas máquinas monstruosas, lo que me dio unos 35 puntos. Era pan comido en gran parte. Sin embargo, las cosas se pondrían muy feas con la aparición de los robo-villanos de 0 puntos. Decidí que era suficiente, y huí de ellos. Sin embargo, uno de esos gigantes mecanizados logró darme un golpe muy fuerte. No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó luego de ese golpe, pero lo que sí se es que alguien me salvó de una muerte segura...

Era un chico de cabello marrón oscuro, que vestía sólo unos pantalones negros. Tenía una espada en su mano, por alguna razón. Cuando desperté luego de ese fuerte golpe, me di cuenta de que estaba muy malherida, pero las peores heridas estaban cubiertas por una tela gris. Mi traje de baño estaba destrozado, así que supuse que usó su camisa para cubrirme. Vi que él estaba unos pasos en frente de mí, tratando de huir de los escombros que caían de un robot de 0 puntos destruido. Él enfrentaba la muerte, al igual que yo. Lo único que pude hacer para retribuir su ayuda, fue disparar cualquier hidratación que me quedara en mi cuerpo, para empujarlo lejos del peligro. Me desmayé de nuevo luego de eso.

Luego de ver las imágenes del examen, me di cuenta de que la ayuda fue muy importante. Logré sumar 55 puntos: 35 Puntos de Villanos, y 20 Puntos de Rescate. Fue suficiente para que yo pasara el examen, y por tanto, ser admitida en la Secundaria UA, la más prestigiosa escuela de héroes en Japón. Mis padres estaban muy orgullosos de mí, y decidieron apoyarme mucho más en mi futura carrera de heroína. Lo que no me esperaba, sin embargo, era tener en la misma clase, a aquel chico que me salvó de la muerte. El nombre del joven es Alex Onsei, y él es un estudiante extranjero de Colombia. Al principio, no me gustaba su actitud, pero en las pocas semanas de clase en las que hemos estado hasta ahora, él ha demostrado una actitud bondadosa hacia cualquier persona a la que él considere sus amigos. No quise reconocerlo al principio, pero luego del Incidente de USJ, no podía estar más agradecido a él, por salvar mi vida, por considerarme su amiga, y por protegerme en batalla...

Ahora, Alex es un muy buen amigo mío, junto con otros 3 compañeros: Kitsu Tatsuki, Saiko "Sky" Aoi, y Hoshino Orion. Ellos son buenos amigos, también. Estoy segura que juntos, nos convertiremos en héroes formidables en un futuro. Sin embargo, esa amistad seguramente se pondrá a prueba, con el próximo Festival Deportivo. Por ello es que estoy entrenando tan duro. Necesito ser más fuerte. Sé que puedo hacerlo. Estoy segura que algún día, el mundo sabrá de lo que soy capaz. Esta soy yo, Taiga Mizuki. Esta es mi historia...

_Continuará..._


	16. Cap 16: Comienza el Festival Deportivo

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ \- Pensamientos

Contestemos la review del capítulo anterior:  
A MasasinMaze: Taiga ha trabajado mucho para superar su Acuafobia, por lo que su esfuerzo podría valer incluso más que el de Alex, quien ya de por sí carga el peso de una promesa hecha a sus fallecidos padres. Estoy de acuerdo en que es bonito ver que un personaje todavía tenga a sus dos padres vivos, y presentes para apoyarla. Izuku tiene a sus dos padres vivos, pero la única que ha estado a su lado todo el tiempo es su madre, Inko. Obviamente, todos darán su mejor esfuerzo para superar la primera ronda. Aquí comienza en propiedad el Festival Deportivo. ¡Que lo disfrutes!

**Disclaimer:** "Boku no Hero Academia", sus personajes y marcas, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Los personajes de Alex Onsei y Taiga Mizuki, son creados por mi. Cualquier otro Personaje Original ambientado en esta historia, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con el objetivo de entretener, y sólo por inspiración propia.

* * *

_Capítulo 16: Comienza el Festival Deportivo de UA_

_(Desde el punto de vista de: Alex Onsei)_

El día del más grande evento en Japón ha llegado. El Festival Deportivo de UA estaba a pocas horas de comenzar. Mis abuelos estaban emocionados de verme en el evento más espectacular del país del sol naciente. "Alex, este es un día muy importante para ti. Todos en Japón verán de qué estas hecho. Por favor, enorgullécenos. Es hora de que demuestres tu valía una vez más." "Muchas gracias, abuelo Ken y abuela Hikari. Les prometo que no los decepcionaré." Fue lo que les dije antes de irme...

Tan pronto como llegué al campus de UA, vi a un montón de gente que venía para el evento, incluyendo a un montón de periodistas. Más allá de las puertas, pude ver mucha mercancía, y también todos esos locales de comida, de donde la gente compraba de a montones. Era igual que un carnaval, como lo recuerdo de mi pueblo natal. Hombres, mujeres, jóvenes, niños de todas las edades, todos estaban emocionados por el evento. Creo que a eso se referían Aizawa y mis amigos cuando hablaron del Festival Deportivo, como si fueran las nuevas Olimpiadas. Para el público, sería una experiencia emocionante, igual que ver un partido de fútbol entre selecciones nacionales (eso, al menos en Sudamérica y Europa), o incluso el Mundial. Para nosotros, los estudiantes de UA, sin embargo, este evento será una prueba de coraje, fuerza, estrategia y habilidades. Sólo los más fuertes entre todos llegarán a la cima...

Los vestuarios estaban llenos de una atmósfera bastante tensa. Durante este gran evento, las amistades no importarán. Tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros, y Sky lo supo en el momento en el que me vio. "¡Buena suerte allá afuera, Onsei! ¡Ojalá no termines volando fuera del estadio por mi culpa!" El peliceleste dijo con su acostumbrada actitud rarita, pero él hablaba en serio. "Alex... Esta es otra oportunidad para demostrar lo que valgo. Hablo en serio esta vez. ¡Te voy a vencer en el Festival Deportivo!" Taiga me dijo. "No se preocupen. Daré lo mejor de mí para demostrarles mi fuerza, chicos." Fue mi respuesta. Luego me dirigí a los demás miembros de la Clase 1-A: "Y esto va para los demás: no se contengan. Repito: ¡NO SE CONTENGAN! Si terminan enfrentándose a mí en el campo de batalla, entonces denme sus mejores golpes. Yo tampoco voy a dudar. Seremos todos amigos, pero eso no impedirá que yo vaya con todo. Seré un extranjero, pero eso no significa que ustedes deban tratarme diferente durante el evento. ¡Les mostraré a todos de lo que es capaz un Colombiano aspirante a héroe!" La tensión en los vestuarios de 1-A sólo crecía. Luego de mi intervención, Izuku fue desafiado por Shoto. Todos estaban sorprendidos por ambas "declaratorias de guerra", aunque mucho más por este desafío del chico de pelo rojo y blanco. Excepto por Izuku y Katsuki, todos estaban sorprendidos...

"¡Ey! ¡Presten atención, oyentes! ¡Reúnanse, periodistas! Está a punto de comenzar esta edición anual del rodeo escolar de adolescencia que todos ustedes adoran, ¡el Festival Deportivo de UA! ¡¿Estáis todos listos?!" La voz de **Present Mic** se hizo escuchar en todo el estadio. Al acercarnos al campo, vimos a un montón de gente en las gradas. Algunos de ellos eran Héroes Profesionales. A mi parecer, los estadios de la UA eran el doble, incluso el triple de grandes comparados con los estadios más grandes de todo el mundo. (**N/A**: Al Camp Nou, en Barcelona, le caben 99354 personas. A simple vista, se podría deducir que en los estadios de UA cabrían entre 200000 y 300000. Incluso más, pero habría que tomar muchas cosas en cuenta al calcular la verdadera capacidad de un estadio ficticio...) 11 clases de Primer Año se reunieron en el campo: 1-A y 1-B, del Curso de Héroes; 1-C, 1-D, y 1-E, del Curso de Estudios Generales; 1-F, 1-G, y 1-H, del Curso de Apoyo; 1-I, 1-J, y 1-K, del Curso de Administración. Los participantes se contaban por centenares, y todos vestíamos el mismo uniforme azul de deportes. Algunos de nosotros también teníamos equipación especial, sobre todo los del Curso de Apoyo. En cuanto a mí, también tenía alguna equipación conmigo: mis Guantes Amplificadores, mi Espada Eco, una mascarilla, y algunos auriculares de protección. Tuve que solicitar permiso para usar esta equipación antes del evento, y al ver que estas eran piezas importantes de mi traje de héroe, me permitieron usarlas. ¿Quién ejercía de árbitro principal durante este evento? Nadie mas ni nadie menos que la **Heroína para Adultos, Midnight**. Probablemente todos los hombres que estaban en el público, incluso entre los estudiantes, estaban visiblemente alborotados al ver a **Midnight** aquí (me incluyo). Es decir, su traje de heroína no deja casi nada a la imaginación. Y ahí fue cuando sentí una cachetada por parte de Taiga. "¡¿A donde estás mirando?! ¡Concéntrate!" Seguí mirando alrededor del campo y a las demás clases, hasta que llegó el momento del Juramento de los Jugadores, por parte de Katsuki. "Juro... que seré el número uno." Y ahí, fue que se escuchó una ronda de puros abucheos por parte de los estudiantes. "_¿¡Pero en qué estabas pensando!?_" Fue la única cosa que pude pensar. Era ya hora de la primera ronda. La ruleta mostró el primer evento: una Carrera de Obstáculos. La explicación de **Midnight**: "Las 11 clases participarán en esta carrera. La pista será la circunferencia exterior de este estadio: ¡unos 4 kilómetros! El atractivo comercial de nuestra escuela es la libertad. Mientras te mantengas en la pista, ¡no importa lo que hagas!" Inmediatamente después de la explicación, tuvimos que tomar nuestra posición en la puerta de salida. Las 3 luces verdes se apagaron lentamente, señalando el comienzo de la carrera. "_Hagámoslo..._" Fue lo que pensé una vez se apagó el semáforo...

Ese primer corredor era demasiado angosto para que más de 200 estudiantes al mismo tiempo. Naturalmente, mientras tratábamos de avanzar, todos estábamos "apretujados", por decir algo. Cuando finalmente pudimos salir de ahí, hacia el circuito en sí, terminamos sorprendidos por un ataque gélido: Shoto Todoroki usó su hielo para cubrir el camino, y dificultar el progreso de los demás estudiantes. Ese hielo llegó a alcanzar mis pies. Para libertarme del hielo, usé mi espada para lanzar un Corte Sónico hacia el suelo, y así romper el hielo que me inmovilizaba. Muchos de mis compañeros de 1-A lograron esquivar el hielo o zafarse de él: Katsuki se fue de ahí con su kosei de Explosión, y otros, como Momo y Yuga, usaron los suyos para propulsarse lejos del hielo. Mina simplemente usó su kosei de Ácido para patinar lejos del peligro. Taiga evitó el suelo de hielo al propulsarse con su Hidromanipulación. Sky decidió usar su Telekinesis para liberarse del hielo. Hoshino rompió el hielo, y luego saltó lejos del lote, todo eso usando su kosei, Rastro Estelar, demostrando que sus resultados en la Prueba de Valoración de Koseis no fueron simple casualidad. Kitsu usó sus Cristales para liberarse y avanzar. Minoru usó su kosei para saltar lejos del peligro. Ese kosei le permite al enano pegar unas bolas moradas a cualquier superficie. Otros estudiantes de 1-A no tuvieron tanta suerte. Algunos estudiantes de la Clase 1-B también lograron pasar del hielo: Keiji simplemente lo esquivó usando su velocidad. El tipo este, Raidon, usó sus manos para derretir el hielo y librarse de él. El tipo de los audífonos, el de los insectos, y también Irema Kagura, no tuvieron tanta suerte. Los tres fueron atrapados por el hielo, junto con muchos otros, mientras pasaba de largo. Otros, lento pero seguro, cruzaron el camino resbaladizo, mientras Shoto seguía congelando el suelo.

Mientras avanzaba, me di cuenta que Taiga estaba siguiendo mi ritmo, y tratando de impedir mi progreso usando flechas de agua. Ante esto, decidí simplemente esquivarlas y seguir corriendo, sólo para terminar estrellándome contra algo que estaba en frente de mí. Una figura gigantesca de color verde estaba en pie: era uno de los robo-villanos de 0 puntos, el mismo tipo de máquinas usadas en el Examen de Admisión. Había un montón de ellos. En grupo, estas máquinas eran conocidas como "Robo Inferno". Muchos estudiantes, sobre todo los del Curso de Estudios Generales, sólo podían quedarse en sus sitios, temiendo por sus vidas. Sin embargo, para nosotros, los del Curso de Héroes, y quizá para algunos del Curso de Apoyo, estos gigantes mecanizados eran simplemente un montón de chatarra. Shoto los congeló hasta el punto de desactivarlos, y muchos de nosotros en 1-A seguimos su ejemplo. Igual que en el Examen de Admisión, un simple Corte Sónico bien colocado fue suficiente para cortar uno de esos gigantes a la mitad. Los demás también se encargaron de algunos de los robots. Por ejemplo: Sky usó algunos de los escombros para derribar a otras máquinas, usando su Telekinesis. Kitsu simplemente les dio una paliza con fuerza bruta, al transformar su cuerpo en cristales. Hoshino esquivó los robots y siguió corriendo. Taiga disparó sus flechas hacia sus puntos débiles, con la intención de causarles corto circuito. Raidon siguió usando sus manos para derretir el metal. Keiji usó su Electricidad para causar que los robots dejaran de funcionar, mientras se movía extremadamente rápido hacia la siguiente zona. Ese tipo Takeda también destrozó a los robots con fuerza bruta. Muchos otros, como Irema y el tipo de los insectos, simplemente evadieron a los "villanos de 0 puntos", y corrieron hacia la siguiente área. Los que no pudieron combatir a las máquinas, sólo siguieron corriendo, ya sea quedándose con otros en un grupo, o impidiendo el progreso de otros al usar sus koseis. Un buen ejemplo de eso era la misma Irema. Su kosei debilitó a la mayoría de estudiantes que no estaban en el Curso de Héroes, al punto incluso de poner a algunos a dormir.

Seguí corriendo hasta la siguiente zona, y en esta ocasión, algunos de mis amigos se me acercaron. "¡Kero, hola, Onsei!" "¡Alex! ¿Como te ha ido?" "Onsei... ¡Vamos!" "¡Ey, Onsei! ¿Ya estás cansado?" Eran Tsuyu, Taiga, Kitsu y Eijiro. Corrimos juntos hacia el área que teníamos por delante: un gran foso con cuerdas, columnas, y una ruta de escape para aquellos que terminen cayendo al abismo. "Debe haber una manera de superar ese foso sin caerse..." Pensé en voz alta. Eijiro me escuchó y contestó: "¡Podrías usar tu kosei, entonces! Si pudiste empujar esa bola lejos, entonces creo que podrías propulsarte al otro lado." "¡Qué gran idea, Kirishima!" Taiga escuchó al pelirrojo, y decidió ejecutar esa idea. La peliazul se propulsó usando su Hidromanipulación, moviéndose de columna en columna, tan rápido como podía. También vi a Sky saltar, usando su kosei en su propio cuerpo. Sin embargo, al parecer, cada vez que el peliceleste hacía eso, tenía que parar en una columna para recuperar el aliento. Otras personas de la Clase 1-B usaron estrategias similares: Keiji, Raidon y Takeda eran lo bastante ágiles para saltar de columna en columna, superando a muchos en el camino. Incluso una chica de pelo rosado, perteneciente al Curso de Apoyo, usó su equipamiento para superarme. Estaba tan distraído viendo a los demás, que mis compañeros me dejaron atrás. "¡Ey! ¡Espérenme!" Fue lo único que pude decir mientras avanzaba a través del foso a la antigua.

Muchos, si no es que todos los del Curso de Héroes, se acercaron a la siguiente zona en un sólo grupo. Era un camino lleno de minas. Un paso en falso, y terminarías volando. Por supuesto, estas minas no estaban diseñadas para matar, pero sí para soltar una explosión espectacular. Mi velocidad de carrera sería inútil aquí, ya que no existía manera alguna en la que pudiera correr en línea recta sin pisar una de esas minas. Además, incluso con el entrenamiento de resistencia que hice por dos semanas, aún sigo cansándome rápido. Eso no era un problema para muchos otros, ya que podían volar lejos de las minas. Tampoco era problema para tipos como Shoto y Katsuki, los cuales seguían compitiendo por el primer puesto. "¡Mierda! Sabía que debía traer más agua a este evento..." Alcancé a escuchar a Taiga, mientras se acercaba a la primera línea de minas. Ella se veía muy preocupada, ya que sus reservas de agua estaban agotándose. La peliazul quería propulsarse más allá de las minas. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta esto, ella no podría seguir usando su kosei por mucho tiempo, so pena de sufrir de deshidratación. Ella tendría que ir por el camino largo por un rato. Decidí ayudarle. Le dije: "No te preocupes, Taiga. Avancemos juntos." "No tenías que hacerlo, pero gracias. Sabes que estamos compitiendo, ¿verdad?" Ella me preguntó, extrañada de mi actitud en plena carrera. Le respondí: "Sí, lo sé, pero te has estado excediendo de nuevo. Guarda tu agua para después. Haremos esto juntos." Y así fue. Mientras caminábamos cuidadosamente por el campo de minas, vi que varios estudiantes nos adelantaban. Sky movió varias minas hacia un lado usando su kosei. Kitsu decidió simplemente lanzarse a través del campo minado, transformándose en cristales. Hoshino decidió avanzar, mientras dificultaba el progreso de otros, al soltar constantemente su polvo estelar. También me di cuenta de algo interesante: ese pequeñín de Minoru estaba agarrado de la espalda de Momo. Es decir, ¿acaso no tiene límites su perversión? Pero me estoy desviando del tema... La Clase 1-B también se movía a través del área: el tipo de los insectos aplicó una estrategia muy interesante: él invocó una especie específica de insectos (cucarachas) para desactivar las minas desde adentro, y así facilitar su paso por el campo minado. El tipo este, Takeda, el de los audífonos, simplemente decidió ir detrás de otros estudiantes. Keiji corrió a través del campo usando el hielo de Shoto para tomar ventaja. Raidon también se fue a la ofensiva, y corrió por el campo minado sin preocuparse por las minas en absoluto. Irema siguió moviéndose, mientras activaba su kosei, el cual consiste en un perfume muy relajante que puede debilitar al que lo inhale. Básicamente, Irema dificultó el progreso de los demás. Bueno, excepto el de los líderes. Shoto y Katsuki todavía estaban muy por delante. De repente, escuché una gran explosión: vi a Izuku volar hacia los líderes, en un intento por superarlos en carrera. Por suerte para mí, tenía mis audífonos protectores puestos, y así pude evitar esforzar innecesariamente mis oídos. Estoy seguro que esa explosión me podría haber dejado sordo, y arruinar mi participación en el evento.

Luego de que Izuku despegó de esa forma, no pude verlo más. Sólo me concentré en avanzar hacia la línea de meta. Sabía que Taiga intentaría propulsarse para alejarse de mí. Y por supuesto que lo hizo, y me dejó atrás. Cuando finalmente logré salir del campo minado, corrí tan rápido como pude, superando a muchos estudiantes en el proceso. Sin embargo, no pude conseguir la posición que quería. Al atravesar la línea de meta, de vuelta en el estadio, vi los resultados: Izuku Midoriya, en una sorprendente remontada, llegó 1°. Shoto Todoroki se colocó 2°, y Katsuki Bakugo completó el podio 3°. Llegué en frente de Momo y Minoru, éste último todavía agarrándose de detrás de la pelinegra. Las pantallas del estadio mostraban los demás resultados. Busqué a aquellas personas que conozco hasta ahora: Keiji logró un impresionante 5° puesto. Tenya Iida, nuestro Presidente de la Clase, alcanzó el 7° lugar. Saiko Aoi completó el Top 10, y Eijiro Kirishima llegó a la línea de meta después de él, 11°. Raidon Kawaguchi (es la primera vez que veo su nombre completo) llegó 15°. Tsuyu Asui alcanzó la meta en 16° puesto, y Taiga Mizuki llegó detrás de ella, 17ª. Yo, Alex Onsei, me quedé corto del Top 20. Quedé 21°, detrás de Ochaco Uraraka, quien llegó 20ª. Momo Yaoyorozu terminó detrás de mí, en 22° lugar. Kitsu Tatsuki consiguió la 25ª posición. Hoshino Orion llegó al estadio en 29ª posición. 33° llegó un tipo de nombre Hachi Suzume (el tipo del kosei de insectos). Irema Kagura sólo pudo llegar 45ª. Kintaro Takeda (sí, el tipo que siempre tiene audífonos puestos), de forma inexplicable, llegó el 49°. Y en 52ª posición, y el último en clasificarse, Yuga Aoyama...

Luego de la carrera, me reuní con mis amigos. Discutimos nuestros resultados por un rato, antes de hablar de nuestras actuaciones. "Ese 10° puesto te pone como el mejor de nuestro grupo, Sky." Le dije al peliazul, a lo que contestó: "Qué va. Creo que fue más bien por un poco de suerte, que por mi propia habilidad." "¡Eso sí no me la creo! ¿Cómo puedes decir que tuviste suerte de estar tan alto en la clasificación? Es decir, mírame a mí: terminé 29ª, lo que me pone como la peor del grupo." Hoshino tenía la razón, y a la vez no la tenía. Sí, estas posiciones no fueron una cuestión de suerte, y no, esa clasificación en realidad no reflejaba por completo nuestra habilidad. Seguimos discutiendo, hasta que nos volvieron a llamar al campo, donde la árbitro principal, **Midnight**, estaba de pie.

"Muy bien, este es el segundo juego. Ya sé lo que vendrá, ¿pero cuál será? ¿Cuál podrá ser?" La voz de Midnight hizo eco en todo el estadio. Sólo pude mirar la ruleta mientras giraba para decidir el evento de la siguiente ronda. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que estar listo para lo que sea...

_Continuará..._


	17. Cap 17: Choque Entre Amigos

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ \- Pensamientos

Contestemos la review del capítulo anterior:  
A MasasinMaze: Me alegra que te haya gustado como progresa el Festival Deportivo, en la perspectiva de Alex. En cuanto a cómo Taiga le da de cachetadas a Alex, tengo que decir que es un detalle oculto en la personalidad de nuestro protagonista. En el fondo, él es un adolescente hormonal, y la atracción física hacia chicas como Momo o Taiga, o mujeres como **Midnight**, es algo que no pasaría desapercibido para ningún hombre, mucho menos para Alex. Esta actitud "pervertida" le causará varios dolores de cabeza (producidos por los cachetadones que le va a acomodar la peliazul de vez en cuando). Taiga piensa que el que su amigo se fije en el físico de las chicas podría distraerlo de su sueño como héroe, pero en el fondo ella quisiera ser más cercana a Alex. Esto es todo lo que puedo decir sin entrar en territorio de spoilers...

**Disclaimer:** "Boku no Hero Academia", sus personajes y marcas, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Los personajes de Alex Onsei y Taiga Mizuki, son creados por mi. Cualquier otro Personaje Original ambientado en esta historia, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con el objetivo de entretener, y sólo por inspiración propia.

* * *

_Capítulo 17: Choque Entre Amigos_

El segundo evento del Festival Deportivo de UA para los estudiantes de Primer Año, estaba a punto de comenzar. De más de 200 participantes, al terminar la Carrera de Obstáculos, sólo 52 pudieron clasificar a la siguiente ronda. Izuku Midoriya llegó 1°, mientras que el último clasificado fue Yuga Aoyama, 52°, logrando a duras penas llegar a la siguiente ronda. Todos los del Curso de Héroes clasificamos. La ruleta giraba. Todos estaban preparados para lo que saliera, incluyéndome a mí. Cuando la ruleta se detuvo, todos se sorprendieron: el segundo evento sería una Batalla de Caballería. Era una batalla por equipos, en vez de un todos contra todos. **Midnight**, la árbitro principal, empezó a explicar: "Muy bien, así funciona esto: Los participantes podrán formar equipos de entre dos a cuatro personas, como deseen." Cuando escuché eso, me sentí aliviado al saber que podría elegir a mis compañeros. La Heroína para Adultos continuó: "...En base a los resultados del juego anterior, se le asignará un valor numérico a cada persona." Eso me preocupó un poco. "Cuanto mejor el resultado en la carrera, será asignado un mayor puntaje. Ahora eso es interesante de ver." Comentó Sky. "Y el puntaje para el primer puesto será de... ¡diez millones!" Una vez que la Heroína para Adultos terminó esa frase, todos voltearon a mirar a Izuku, con la clara intención de tomar los 10 millones de puntos para sí mismos, y tengo que admitir que nosotros también tuvimos esa intención. "Los últimos pueden ser los primeros... Chicos, ¿podrían imaginar si en verdad lográramos obtener esos 10 millones?" Les pregunté a mis amigos. Kitsu fue la única que respondió a mi pregunta, con su usual nerviosismo: "Sería... realmente increíble..." Taiga, Sky y Hoshino sólo siguieron mirando fijamente a Izuku.

Era hora de crear los equipos de la Batalla de Caballería. No tuve muchos problemas para formar a mi equipo: Sky era el líder, y por ende el jinete, debido a que su Telekinesis le permitía hacerse más liviano en cualquier momento. Nosotros haríamos un apoyo triangular: Kitsu en frente, debido a su fuerza física cuando se transforma en un ser de cristal; yo me ubico en el flanco derecho, por mi velocidad natural y mis versátiles ataques sonoros; y Taiga en el flanco izquierdo, dada su habilidad para atacar de lejos con agua. Esta vez, mi amiga peliazul se aseguró de tener suficientes reservas de agua. Hoshino hizo otro equipo con dos estudiantes de 1-B: Keiji y Raidon. Ambos son rápidos y fuertes, así que es entendible que Hoshino sea la jinete de este equipo. Otros 3 estudiantes de 1-B, hablo de Irema, Kintaro y Hachi, conformaron su propio equipo. En verdad no entendí su estrategia. Con respecto a los demás, pues, habían combinaciones muy interesantes: Por ejemplo, Izuku formó su equipo con Ochaco, Fumikage, y una chica pelirosada que hace parte del Curso de Apoyo, de nombre Mei Hatsume. Katsuki reclutó a Eijiro, Hanta y Mina. En cuanto a Shoto, él decidió que Tenya, Denki y Momo fueran sus compañeros.

Nuestro puntaje colectivo era de 695 puntos, los cuales debíamos defender durante todo el evento. Nuestro líder, Sky, tenía que ponerse una cinta en la cabeza con los puntos de nuestro equipo. Teníamos 30 minutos para obtener más puntos, mientras defendíamos los nuestros. El tiempo corría. Katsuki salía activamente a por los puntos de los demás, incluyendo los 10 millones de Izuku. Shoto buscaba puntos de forma pasiva, mientras que los demás tratábamos de buscar y defender. En cuanto a Izuku, él decidió huir y defender sus puntos. Sky pudo tomar algunas cintas usando su kosei, y así darnos algunos puntos. "¡No me fallen, chicos! Todos queremos estar en el torneo final, ¿cierto? Muy bien, ¡entonces demos lo mejor de nosotros!" Le dije al resto de mi equipo mientras nos movíamos hacia otro equipo, buscando sus puntos. Sin embargo, nuestra estrategia hizo conflicto con la de Katsuki. Él quería una victoria absoluta. Él quería destruir a los demás equipos. Así pues, decidimos evitar enfrentarnos a él a toda costa. No estábamos preparados para enfrentarnos al poder explosivo de Katsuki Bakugo. Por mi parte, me rehusé a enfrentarme a un tipo que puede dejarme sordo cada vez que usa su kosei...

"¡No sé cuanto tiempo más podamos mantener nuestros puntos! ¡Hay que seguir moviéndonos!" Taiga nos aconsejó, tan pronto como la batalla se convirtió en un todos contra todos. Mientras nos movíamos, vimos cómo les iba a otros equipos: el equipo de Hoshino se la pasaba moviéndose por ahí. Mientras ella trataba de coger puntos, Keiji y Raidon se movían rápido para rechazar los ataques de los oponentes. Considerando que ambas clases son rivales jurados, para ser un equipo formado por 1 estudiante de 1-A y 2 de 1-B, lo están haciendo bien. Irema hizo algo similar con su equipo. Sin embargo, en su caso, su principal fuente de velocidad era Kintaro. Hachi decidió defender a sus compañeros usando distintos tipos de insectos. Mientras los observaba, vi que un equipo se acercaba a nosotros, tratando de robarse nuestros puntos. Era Hitoshi Shinso, el tipo este del Curso de Estudios Generales, y su equipo. Trató de acercársenos por la espalda, pero pude alejar a mis amigos del peligro. Mientras trataba de alejar a mi equipo de él, le dije a mis compañeros: "Sky, ese tipo de Estudios Generales, me da muy mala espina. Vamos a alejarnos de él, también." "¿Estás seguro, Onsei?" Me pregunto Sky, confundido por mi propuesta. "En absoluto. En especial teniendo en cuenta que aún no conocemos su kosei..." Continuamos moviéndonos, y vimos cómo Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu y su equipo, le robaban los puntos al equipo de Minoru, cuya formación incluía, además de a él, a Tsuyu y Mezo. Ellos usaban el kosei de Mezo, Brazos-Copia, para formar un escondite desde donde ellos podrían preparar ataques sorpresa. Teníamos que ser cuidadosos mientras el tiempo corría...

Quedaban 23 minutos. Tuvimos que defendernos de los ataques de los rivales, mientras huíamos también de Katsuki y de Hitoshi Shinso. Vi que muchos otros equipos se quedaron sin puntos. Tuvimos suerte de resistir los embates de la Clase 1-B hasta el momento. Sin embargo, mientras nos defendíamos, vimos algo muy interesante, y a la vez perturbador para nosotros. El equipo liderado por Neito Monoma, un tipo de la Clase 1-B, le robó los puntos a Katsuki. Craso error. Ahora el rubio cenizo iba a ser mucho más agresivo. "Esto no es bueno... ¡Chicos, ahora necesitamos absolutamente alejarnos de Bakugo, tanto como nos sea posible!" Taiga nos indicó, luego de ver la situación. Le respondí: "Además, ese tipo Monoma es peligroso. ¡Alejémonos de él, también! ¡A menos que sea inevitable, no nos enfrentemos a él!" Mis compañeros asintieron como seña de que entendieron la orden. Continuamos manteniendo nuestros puntos, aunque no tuviéramos suficientes para ubicarnos en puestos de clasificación...

El tiempo pasaba, y ya estábamos a la mitad de la batalla. Quedaban 15 minutos. Shoto y su equipo finalmente se fueron a la ofensiva, y empezaron a atacar a los otros equipos, empezando por el de Izuku. Ese reto en los vestidores iba en serio. Mientras tanto, los equipos de 1-B seguían sumando puntos. Hoshino no pudo defender los suyos ante Irema. "No nos subestimes, señorita Orion. La Clase 1-B también es competitiva." La pelimorada se le acercó a hurtadillas a mi compañera y le robó su bandana. Los únicos equipos liderados por estudiantes de 1-A que aún tenían sus puntos intactos, eran el de Izuku, el de Shoto, y nuestro equipo, por supuesto. Nuestro honor estaba siendo destrozado. En este punto le dije a Sky: "Lo lamento, colega. Es todo o nada. Queremos clasificar, ¿no es así?" "Sí, por supuesto. Pero luchar contra los equipos de 1-B sería un suicidio. Especialmente si tenemos en frente a Bakugo, Todoroki y Midoriya." Sky estaba muy preocupado. "Escucha, Sky: necesitamos puntos. Si no obtenemos más, quedaremos fuera. Se supone que somos más fuertes que los de 1-B, ¡y ellos nos están destrozando!" Le dije, lleno de determinación. Sky no había pensado en una estrategia para tomar puntos. "Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?" "Debemos ir a la batalla, Sky. Si caemos, lo haremos luchando. Es lo que un verdadero guerrero haría." Eso era parte de mi camino al heroísmo. La determinación era la clave para nuestro éxito o fracaso. Mis compañeros apoyaron mi plan, y empezaron a moverse hacia los equipos que tenían puntos. Nos acercamos al equipo de Irema, con la intención de tomar su propia bandana primero. Kintaro fue rápido al esquivarme, pero ya estaba preparado para eso. Seguí al del mohicano y preparé un ataque de voz. Hachi decidió defender a su compañero al crear un muro de insectos, con la intención de dirigirlos como proyectiles hacia nosotros. Pero no fue suficiente, ya que Sky se movería ágilmente hacia Irema, quien estaba básicamente indefensa, tomando dos cintas, y regresando hacia nosotros de forma segura. "No es nada personal, Clase 1-B, pero necesitamos demostrar algo." Sky tomó los puntos de Irema, y también agarró los puntos que ella le robó a Hoshino. De esta manera, 160 puntos de Irema, y 550 de Hoshino, se sumaban a nuestro puntaje: serían 1405 puntos en total, los suficientes para ponernos en puestos de clasificación...

Seguimos buscando puntos, para asegurarnos la clasificación. Neturalmente, todos los equipos que no fueran los de Katsuki, Shoto, Izuku y Neito, trataron de robarnos los puntos, al atacarnos constantemente, y nos defendimos bastante bien, hasta que quedaron 8 minutos para el final de la batalla. Denki usó su kosei para electrocutarnos, y luego Shoto decidió cubrir el suelo con hielo, atrapándonos a todos. Taiga fue gravemente afectada por la electricidad, por lo que casi se desmaya luego de ese ataque. "¡Ey! ¡No es jutos! ¡Eso no puede ser legal, señorita **Midnight**!" Cuestioné a nuestra árbitro. Su respuesta fue: "¡Eso SÍ se permite, joven Onsei!" No podíamos hacer nada. El chico de pelo rojo y blanco procedió entonces a tomar los puntos de todos los equipos, incluido el nuestro. "Maldita sea... Todo nuestro trabajo... fue en vano..." Kitsu se veía muy decepcionada. "¡Ah no! ¡No nos vamos a rendir! ¡Debemos recuperar esos puntos, cueste lo que cueste!" Eso no lo iba a permitir. Tomé mi espada y, con múltiples Cortes Sónicos, destrocé el hielo que cubría nuestros pies. Pudimos movernos de nuevo, pero el tiempo no estaba de nuestro lado. Teníamos que lidiar con 4 equipos cuyos líderes eran fuertes (Katsuki y Shoto) o inteligentes (Neito e Izuku). Intentamos ir a por los equipos de 1-B, pero para cuando llegamos a ellos, nos dimos cuenta que no tenían puntos tampoco. Mi amiga peliazul no se sentía bien, y yo lo sabía. "Oye, Sky, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Necesito que cuides de Taiga. Evita que caiga al suelo, por favor..." "¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso, Onsei?" Mi líder de equipo me preguntó. "Tu Telekinesis debería ser suficiente. Intenta algo, pero no la dejes caer, ¿vale?" El peliceleste asintió en respuesta, pero él se veía muy preocupado de que la condición de Taiga pudiera dificultar nuestro progreso...

El tiempo se agotaba. Quedaban dos minutos. Hoshino intentó enfrentarse a nosotros luego de que su equipo de alguna manera se librara del hielo, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que nuestros puntos habían desaparecido. La chica del cuerno nos preguntó: "Ey chicos, ¿cómo fue que perdieron sus puntos? ¿Quién se los robo?" "Adivina..." Sky le respondió. "¿Todoroki?" "¡Premio para la señorita! Ese tipo nos congeló los pies y nos quitó los puntos. Él es posiblemente el más fuerte de nuestra clase. Si no tienes nada que pueda contrarrestar su hielo, entonces te sugiero que te alejes de su equipo." Raidon intervino: "De ninguna manera. Iremos de frente contra él. Y les sugiero que no interfieran." Una vez el tipo de pelo rubio y gris terminó de hablar, su equipo se empezó a mover hacia Shoto, con la intención de robar todos sus puntos. Decidimos alejarnos, y correr hacia el único equipo que tenía puntos además de los equipos de Izuku, Shoto, Katsuki y Neito: el equipo liderado por Hitoshi Shinso. "Espera, ¿pero qué haces, Onsei? No dijiste que nos alejáramos de él" Sky cuestionó mi decisión, pero estaba determinado en conseguir puntos para nuestro equipo. "¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Ahora mismo, él es nuestra única oportunidad de conseguir puntos!" Nos acercamos al pelimorado, pero él nos atacó en respuesta. Mashirao Ojiro hacía parte del equipo de Shinso, y tenía la orden de mantenernos a raya. Quedaba un minuto. Mientras luchábamos, escuché que algo se rompía. Era como si una ventana de vidrio se hiciera pedazos. Katsuki Bakugo le robo todos los puntos a Neito, dejándolos fuera de puestos de clasificación. Y luego el rubio cenizo fue a por Izuku y Shoto, con la intención de obtener una victoria absoluta. El peliverde y el pelimixto estaban luchando, luego de que el segundo le robara los diez millones de puntos al primero. Izuku estaba determinado a recuperar sus puntos. De vuelta a nuestra batalla con 30 segundos en el reloj. Algo pasó mientras ellos luchaban contra Hitoshi, porque Kitsu y Sky dejaron de responder. Obviamente, Taiga estaba muy débil para actuar, así que decidí dirigir una Bomba Sonora hacia el equipo de Shinso, afectándoles seriamente, y de alguna forma, haciendo que Kitsu y Sky se recuperaran. Mi líder peliceleste intentó tomar los puntos de Shindo una vez más, pero ellos se defendieron muy bien ante nuestros ataques. Por desgracia para nuestro equipo, el tiempo jugó en nuestra contra desde el momento en el que perdimos nuestros puntos ante Shoto. "¡Tiempo!" La voz de **Present Mic** se hizo escuchar en todo el estadio. La batalla había terminado...

Era el fin. Nos quedamos fuera de puestos de clasificación. Sólo los 16 mejores estudiantes clasificarían a la fase final, y todos los equipos que clasificaron tenían 4 miembros. En primer lugar, estaba el equipo de Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida, Momo Yaoyorozu y Denki Kaminari, con más de 10 millones de puntos. En segundo lugar, el equipo de Katsuki Bakugo, Eijiro Kirishima, Mina Ashido y Hanta Sero. Katsuki se veía muy molesto por el hecho de que no lograron obtener los 10 millones, y así asegurar un indiscutido primer puesto. Tercero fue el equipo de Hitoshi Shinso, Nirengeki Shoda, Yuga Aoyama y Mashirao Ojiro. Todos estaban sorprendidos, incluso **Present Mic**, quien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa en su voz. Y aún más sorprendente, fue el cuarto puesto del equipo de Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco Uraraka, Fumikage Tokoyami y Mei Hatsume. El peliverde logró robar puntos suficientes en el último segundo, para asegurar el puesto de su equipo en la fase final del Festival Deportivo. Por desgracia para Hoshino, Sky, Kitsu, Taiga y yo, todos quedamos por fuera, sin un sólo punto. No pudimos cumplir nuestro objetivo. "Lo siento mucho chicos... Les he fallado a todos..." No pude contener mi frustración, así que huí de ellos. Estaba tan decepcionado, que terminé por llorar mientras corría...

Me escondí en una de las puertas del estadio, pero mis compañeros no tardaron mucho en encontrarme. "Ahí estás, Alex..." Parecía que Taiga se sentía mejor luego de la batalla. Incluso Hoshino estaba con ellos. "Entiendo como te sientes. Todos queríamos estar en la fase final juntos. Pero las cosas no siempre salen como queremos. Nuestro camino al heroísmo está lleno de victorias y derrotas por igual." "Es verdad... Hicimos lo que pudimos... y perdimos luchando... Pero eso no... quita el hecho... de que dimos lo mejor de nosotros... Deberías saberlo... Onsei..." Kitsu intervino. No fui capaz de mirarlos a los ojos, luego de saber que los decepcioné. No era el líder de nuestro equipo, pero actué como tal. "Tatsuki y Orion tienen razón. No puedes poner toda la presión sobre tí. Diste todo lo que tenías, y eso es lo que cuenta al final." Sky tenía razón, pero aún me sentía triste. "Mira, estuviste genial hoy. No podríamos haber resistido todos esos ataques constantes si no hubiera sido por ti. Esos fueron 22 minutos llenos de acción. Nuestro equipo fue considerado el mejor del resto. Ni siquiera Bakugo pudo mantener sus puntos más tiempo del que nosotros resistimos. Los únicos que resistieron más tiempo fueron Midoriya, Todoroki y Shinso. Creo que tu trabajo fue impresionante, incluso al ser un caballo para Sky." Taiga trataba de elogiar mi trabajo durante la Batalla de Caballería. "¿En serio crees eso?" "Por supuesto, Alex. Luchamos hasta el último momento. Pudimos haber fallado hoy, pero seguramente tendremos otra oportunidad de demostrar nuestra valía en el futuro. Eso te lo garantizo. No te preocupes." Esas palabras hicieron que me calmara un poco. "Mizuki tiene razón. Todos hemos soñado con ser héroes, pero el camino está siempre lleno de obstáculos. Debemos superarlos de alguna forma. Sabemos cómo fue que perdiste a tus padres, y lo que tuviste que sufrir, pero debes saber que estamos de tu lado. Todos vamos a apoyar tu sueño." Tener el apoyo de mis amigos era probablemente lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Nos unimos en un abrazo grupal. Luego de eso, nos fuimos a almorzar antes de que la fase final comenzara. Es una lástima que no pudiéramos clasificar, pero al menos podemos disfrutar juntos del evento, desde las gradas...

_Continuará..._


	18. Cap 18: Comienza el Torneo

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ \- Pensamientos

Hora de que comience el Torneo de Batalla. Esto es una transición a lo que pasará en el futuro...

**Disclaimer:** "Boku no Hero Academia", sus personajes y marcas, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Los personajes de Alex Onsei y Taiga Mizuki, son creados por mi. Cualquier otro Personaje Original ambientado en esta historia, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con el objetivo de entretener, y sólo por inspiración propia.

* * *

_Capítulo 18: Comienza el Torneo_

Era una lástima que no hayamos podido clasificar. Queríamos demostrar nuestra verdadera fuerza ante el público. Sólo 16 personas lograron llegar al torneo final, y las llaves del torneo serían anunciadas luego del almuerzo. Mientras almorzábamos, algunos estudiantes de 1-B se nos acercaron: Raidon, Keiji, Irema, Kintaro y Hachi. "Ey, Onsei, qué buena batalla." Irema inició, con una sonrisa en su cara. "Son ustedes hábiles, fuertes y ágiles. Ustedes en verdad son dignos oponentes." Raidon agregó a lo que dijo la pelimorada, con actitud seria. "Esa determinación vuestra... Me gusta. Lo hicisteis lo mejor que pudisteis para intentar clasificar al torneo." Hachi intervino en la discusión. "Qué buenas movidas, chicos... Se ganaron mi respeto..." Kintaro nos dijo, con visible nerviosismo. Miré a Keiji, y sólo asintió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con lo que habían dicho sus compañeros, aunque todavía tenía esa acostumbrada actitud seria. Sólo pude decirles: "Gracias... Gracias por sus palabras, 1-B. Les prometo que daré lo mejor de mí la próxima vez..." "¡También yo!" "Eso lo podéis apostar." "¡Muy pronto lo verán ustedes!" "Daré todo de mí..." Taiga, Sky, Hoshino y Kitsu, aceptaron todos el reto futuro. Ese sería el preludio de una gran rivalidad entre ambos equipos...

Regresamos todos al estadio después del almuerzo, para el Sorteo del Torneo. Se reveló que la ronda final sería un Torneo de Batalla. En duelos uno contra uno, los 16 estudiantes que clasificaron podrán usar toda su fuerza para derrotar a su oponente, o sacarlos fuera de los límites. "El Torneo... Ey, chicos, ¿esto se hace cada a...? Wow..." No pude terminar la frase, ya que quedé cautivado al ver a Taiga vestida de porrista. "¡Oye! ¿¡Qué estás mirando!?" Y la cachetada que siguió me dejó una marca muy visible en mi cara. Sky me dijo: "Bueno, para responder tu pregunta, sí. Cada año, el torneo final se compone de batallas uno contra uno. Sin embargo, el tipo de batallas se determina por ruleta cada vez." Hoshino intervino: "Por ejemplo, en el festival del año pasado, el tema de las batallas en el torneo era de duelos con espadas." "Es bueno saberlo..." Fue lo que respondí, todavía algo decepcionado por no poder clasificar. Sin embargo, antes de que el sorteo se llevara a cabo, Mashirao Ojiro y Nirengeki Shoda decidieron retirarse del torneo. Mashirao mencionó algo sobre que su orgullo no le permitía continuar, ya que según él, parece que no hizo nada por su equipo, y se sintió poseído durante toda la batalla. Nuestra árbitro principal, la **Heroína para Adultos, Midnight**, aceptó el abandono de ambos, y nombró a Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, y a Ibara Shiozaki, como sus reemplazos. Como resultado del sorteo, estos fueron los emparejamientos para los Octavos de Final:

Hitoshi Shinso vs Izuku Midoriya  
Shoto Todoroki vs Hanta Sero  
Ibara Shiozaki vs Denki Kaminari  
Tenya Iida vs Mei Hatsume  
Mina Ashido vs Yuga Aoyama  
Fumikage Tokoyami vs Momo Yaoyorozu  
Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu vs Eijiro Kirishima  
Ochaco Uraraka vs Katsuki Bakugo

"Desearía que pudiéramos demostrar nuestra fuerza en el torneo..." Aún seguía decepcionado por el hecho de que no pudimos clasificar. Hoshino me dijo entonces: "Deja de preocuparse por eso, Onsei. En el futuro todos tendremos una nueva oportunidad para demostrar de qué estamos hechos." "Sí, eso lo sé. Pero luchar en entrenamiento y luchar en frente de un público son dos cosas muy distintas..." Le respondí a la chica del cuerno. Taiga intervino. "Sabes que hay otro Festival Deportivo el próximo año, ¿verdad? Sí, es cierto que debemos esperar, pero estoy segura de que podremos entrar al torneo final el año que viene. Confía en mí."

"¡Vamos a divertirnos con los eventos recreativos!" La voz de **Present Mic** se escuchó de nuevo por todo el estadio. Los eventos recreativos fueron una forma de aliviar algo de tensión antes del torneo. Una búsqueda de tesoros, algunas carreras, porristas (incluso las chicas de nuestra Clase 1-A, Ochaco, Mina, Tsuyu, Kyoka, Toru, Momo, Taiga, Hoshino y Kitsu, actuaron como animadoras, probablemente luego de que ese enano pervertido de Minoru las engañara para que se vistieran así)... Había un montón de juegos. Por mi parte, tenía mi propia forma de entretenerme durante el tiempo de recreo. Me puse una camiseta de la Selección de Colombia, y empecé a mostrar mis habilidades en el fútbol. En mi infancia, me gustaba jugar fútbol. De hecho, aún conservo una colección de camisetas de distintos clubes y selecciones nacionales. Es decir, ¿quién no sería fanático del fútbol en Sudamérica? A algunas personas parecía gustarles también lo que yo hacía, ya que algunos alumnos del Curso de Estudios Generales se me unieron en un pequeño partido. Ya no estaba preocupado, porque logré disfrutar de uno de los más grandes eventos de Japón. Sin embargo, algunas de las personas que clasificaron al torneo decidieron hacer otra cosa, ya sea prepararse para la batalla, o tomar un descanso antes de que empezara...

Todos tomamos nuestros lugares en las graderías, y empezamos a ver cómo se desarrollaba el torneo. La primera batalla era, por supuesto, la de Hitoshi Shinso vs Izuku Midoriya. Una vez comenzó la batalla, me di cuenta rápidamente de algo: Shinso ni siquiera trataba de atacar. Más bien, él se quedaba parado en su sitio. Cuando miramos a Izuku, quedamos en shock. El peliverde estaba caminando hacia la salida. "¡NO! ¿¡Pero qué rayos está haciendo!?" Hoshino gritó enojada, lo cual es completamente inusual en ella. "Ese tipo, Shinso... tiene a Midoriya bajo su control..." Mashirao intervino, claramente preocupado por Izuku. Le pregunté: "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" "Exactamente lo mismo me pasó a mí durante la Batalla de Caballería. Es que le había advertido que no lo hiciera... Midoriya activó el kosei de Shinso: Lavado de Cerebros." Esa fue su respuesta. "Suena como un kosei que nadie quisiera tener..." Sky comentó. Taiga también habló: "Le queda mejor a un villano." Mashirao continuó: "Cuando Shinso te habla, es mejor que no le respondas. Si lo haces, estás acabado. Básicamente quedarás a su merced. Te podrá ordenar que hagas cualquier cosa que él quiera, y no podrás resistirte. No estoy seguro de como contrarrestar eso..." Eso me hizo pensar sobre la gran cantidad de koseis que existen en el mundo. Si uno tuviera un kosei considerado como "villano", la gente a su alrededor le juzgaría. Me volví a enfocar en la batalla, y pude ver como Izuku, de alguna manera, se liberaba del kosei de Shinso, y contraatacó, hasta que nuestro compañero peliverde logró empujar al de Estudios Generales fuera de los límites. Todos los de nuestra clase gritamos para apoyar a Izuku. La victoria, naturalmente, fue para Midoriya, quien avanzó a Cuartos de Final...

Las siguientes batallas fueron más que nada duelos rápidos. Shoto Todoroki vs Hanta Sero: el chico de pelo rojo y blanco simplemente creó una gigantesca muralla de hielo, encerrando a Hanta en ella, en efecto inmovilizándolo. La muralla era tan grande, que casi alcanza a la gente del público, a nosotros, e incluso nuestra árbitro, **Midnight**, sufrió daño colateral. De hecho, el hielo incluso sobresalía fuera del estadio. "¡Vaya! ¡Todoroki es demasiado poderoso! ¡Nadie estaría a salvo de ese ataque!" Hoshino intervino luego de esta rápida batalla. Luego de esperar un rato a que se secara la arena, vimos la batalla entre Ibara Shiozaki y Denki Kaminari. Otro duelo muy fugaz: Denki desperdició su electricidad en una chica que tenía un kosei basado en plantas. Ibara inmovilizó a nuestro compañero con sus Vides, para llevarse la victoria para la Clase 1-B. Como se esperaba, sus compañeros estaban muy felices por ella. "Qué lástima... Kaminari perdió... antes de que... la batalla... siquiera comenzara..." Kitsu comentó. "¿Cierto? Él fue muy desafortunado de enfrentarse a una chica que podía en efecto inutilizar su kosei de Electricidad." Le respondí a mi amiga pelirosada. Luego siguió Tenya Iida vs Mei Hatsume. Esta batalla no fue tan corta. Aunque lo que sí me molestó, fue el hecho de que la pelirosada del Curso de Apoyo decidió convertir esta lucha en un comercial de 10 minutos, donde anunciaba todas sus invenciones. Lo peor de todo es que usó un micrófono para anunciar sus dispositivos, lo que obviamente hacía daño a mis oídos. Cuando terminó, Hatsume decidió simplemente caminar fuera de la arena, dejándole la victoria a nuestro Presidente de la Clase. "Qué fastidio... Se supone que debes anunciarte, pero pareciera que ella se lo tomó muy literal..." Taiga comentó. "Qué bueno que se acabó. Me olvidé de ponerme los audífonos de nuevo, y mis oídos ya empezaron a doler otra vez." No estaba muy cómodo así...

Mina Ashido vs Yuga Aoyama. Siendo el pervertido que es, Minoru animó a Yuga para que destruyera la ropa de Mina. Ese enano no sabe cuando detenerse, ¿o sí? Ya me está empezando a molestar. Como sea, en resumen, Mina derrotó al usuario de láser con un simple puñetazo, luego de hacer el suficiente tiempo para que él sufriera de dolor de estómago. "Parece que... Aoyama necesita seguir... entrenando, para evitar... que eso vuelva a suceder..." Kitsu comentó, luego de ver la actuación de la usuaria de Ácido. Tsuyu se veía muy feliz por su amiga de piel rosa, mientras que Minoru se veía muy molesto por el hecho de que no pudo verla desnuda. "¡Ya basta, maldita basura!" Ya estaba harto de su conducta pervertida durante este evento. El torneo continuó con Fumikage Tokoyami vs Momo Yaoyorozu. Una vez que la batalla inició, Fumikage tomó la iniciativa, mientras que Momo simplemente trató de defenderse y contraatacar. La batalla terminó bastante rápido. El kosei Dark Shadow de Fumikage empujó a Momo fuera de los límites antes de que ella se diera cuenta. No tengo vista telescópica, pero pude observar que nuestra Vicepresidenta de la Clase se veía deprimida por aquella derrota tan veloz. "_No puede ser... Se supone que ella es la más fuerte de todas las chicas. ¿Cómo pudo Momo perder de esa manera?_" Era lo que pensaba al verla así...

A continuación, Eijiro Kirishima vs Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. Esta fue una batalla emocionante. Sólo podría describirse como un concurso de resistencia entre dos koseis idénticos. La pelea duró por unos minutos, y los dos luchadores dieron todo de ellos. Sin embargo, el encuentro no terminó con un ganador. Ambos participates cayeron inconscientes al suelo. **Midnight** determinó que fue un Doble KO. "En verdad fueron con todo, ¿no?" Hoshino comentó. "Esa batalla los dejó bastante malheridos. En verdad dieron todo de ellos en esta pelea." Dejando eso de lado, el evento continuó con la última batalla de los Octavos de Final: Ochaco Uraraka vs Katsuki Bakugo. Cuando comenzó la batalla, Ochaco se lanzó hacia el tipo de pelo rubio cenizo, a lo que él respondió con una poderosa explosión. Aún así, Ochaco siguió corriendo hacia Katsuki una y otra vez, con los mismos resultados. "¿Qué es lo que... ella trata de hacer?" Kitsu preguntó. El que respondió fue Tenya, quien nos estaba acompañando en las gradas: "Aparentemente, Uraraka está tratando de tocar a Bakugo, con el propósito de activar su kosei. Ella intenta mandarlo fuera de los límites." "¿Y cual es su kosei?"Le pregunté. Tenya contestó: "Se llama Gravedad Cero. Si Uraraka toca algo con su mano, hará que lo que toque flote." Seguimos viendo la batalla, y aunque Katsuki siguió atacando a Ochaco con explosiones, ella no se rendía, y seguía lanzándose hacia él. Escuché que el público abucheaba, ya que pensaban que Katsuki estaba siendo demasiado agresivo con ella. Sin embargo, ellos no se dieron cuenta de la verdadera estrategia de Ochaco: la castaña trataba de generar un montón de escombros, para hacerlos flotar y prepara un ataque sorpresa de "lluvia de meteoros". Ochaco no titubeó al soltar todos los escombros, buscando una apertura. Sin embargo, Katsuki destruyó todos esos escombros con una explosión, y la onda expansiva mandó a volar a la castaña. Incluso después de eso, Ochaco se levantó e intentó volver a atacar. Sin embargo, su lastimado cuerpo dejó de responder. Terminó desmayándose mientras corría hacia Katsuki. **Midnight** indicó que la victoria era para Bakugo. "¡NOOOOOOO! ¡Quería que ella ganara!" No pude evitar gritar al ver ese resultado, activando mi kosei accidentalmente, lo que hizo que mis compañeros se cubrieran los oídos. Afortunadamente, ellos no fueron afectados seriamente por mi kosei, pero todos en el estadio pudieron escuchar claramente mi voz...

Parecía que los Octavos de Final habían terminado, pero nos acordamos que el duelo entre Eijiro y Tetsutetsu terminó en Doble KO. Caminé hacia el baño, cuando **Midnight** se me acercó. "Eres Alex Onsei, ¿verdad?" "S-si, soy yo... ¿Qué ocurrió?" Estaba bastante nervioso. Que una de las más atractivas heroínas esté en frente de uno es algo que muchos hombres querrían. "Joven Onsei, tengo un favor que pedirte a ti y a tus amigos..."

_Continuará..._


	19. Cap 19: Una Oportunidad de Oro

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ \- Pensamientos

¿Qué quiere **Midnight** que haga Alex? ¡Es hora de un nuevo capítulo de Honor y Amistad!

**Disclaimer:** "Boku no Hero Academia", sus personajes y marcas, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Los personajes de Alex Onsei y Taiga Mizuki, son creados por mi. Cualquier otro Personaje Original ambientado en esta historia, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con el objetivo de entretener, y sólo por inspiración propia.

* * *

_Capítulo 19: Una Oportunidad de Oro_

"Joven Onsei, tengo un favor que pedirte a ti y a tus amigos..." La árbitro me miró. Estaba muy nervioso. ¿Qué podría querer **Midnight** de mí? "Mira, necesito que tú, Aoi, Orion, Tatsuki y Mizuki, entren al torneo." "¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Habla usted en serio?" Esa reacción mía era inevitable. "No es algo que decidí yo, Onsei. Kirishima y Tetsutetsu están muy malheridos luego de su batalla, y la ronda de Octavos de Final no se puede terminar hasta que se recuperen, lo cual está tardando más de lo esperado..." La heroína estaba preocupada por la salud de los participantes, pero también por el desarrollo del evento. Tuve que preguntarle: "Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" A lo que la heroína respondió: "El personal decidió que ustedes participen en una serie de batallas de exhibición, contra algunos estudiantes de 1-B." "¿No habla en serio, o sí?" Estaba muy sorprendido. Nunca pensé que la Heroína para Adultos me pidiera algo como eso. "Ya está decidido. Ya he hablado con los estudiantes de 1-B sobre esto. El personal observó a 3 equipos durante la Batalla de Caballería: el Equipo Aoi, el Equipo Orion, y el Equipo Kagura. Consideraron que ustedes merecían una oportunidad de mostrar sus habilidades al mundo." No sabía que decir al respecto. "¿En verdad... creen eso?" La árbitro contestó: "Incluso yo pienso que ustedes merecían estar en el torneo, Onsei. El tiempo corre. Ve a buscar a tus amigos, y háblales sobre esta decisión. Luego regresa a los vestidores, y lo discutiremos con los estudiantes de 1-B." Al escuchar estas palabras, no pude evitar abrazar a la árbitro. "¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad, señorita **Midnight**! ¡Le prometo que no le fallaremos!" Y así, regresé con mis amigos, les informé de lo que pasaría a continuación, y asistimos a la reunión con los chicos de 1-B. Keiji, Irema, Hachi, Kintaro y Raidon, serían nuestros oponentes...

Los Octavos de Final del Torneo Final acababan de terminar, pero una de las batallas no terminó con un ganador. Eijiro Kirishima vs Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu terminó en un Doble KO, y al principio parecía que se recuperarían rápido, pero la voz de **Present Mic** anunció lo siguiente por todo el estadio: "¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Hemos visto batallas increíbles hasta ahora! Han terminado los Octavos de Final, pero aún debemos determinar el ganador de la batalla entre Tetsutetsu y Kirishima. Por desgracia, ellos aún se recuperan de sus heridas, y no podrán participar en el desempate aún. Seguiremos informándoles sobre su estado de salud." Tan pronto como **Present Mic** terminó de decir esto, se escucharon fuertes abucheos por parte de casi todo el público. Sin embargo, nuestro locutor continuó: "¡Pero no se preocupen! Mientras esperamos a que se recuperen, ¿¡por qué no vemos algunas batallas de exhibición!? ¡Así es, gente! ¡Algunos de los estudiantes eliminados en la Batalla de Caballería, tendrán una oportunidad más de demostrarse a sí mismos!" Mientras escuchaba estas palabras, yo ya estaba en el túnel que dirigía hacia la arena. Durante la reunión con **Midnight** y el personal del Festival Deportivo, nos dijeron que Sky, Hoshino, Taiga, Kitsu y yo, nos enfrentaríamos a Kintaro, Raidon, Keiji, Irema y Hachi, en una serie de batallas uno contra uno. No obstante, a diferencia del torneo, estas batallas tendrán un tiempo límite: 10 minutos. Si se acababa el tiempo, **Midnight** tendría que determinar la cantidad de daño físico que recibamos, y luego declarar un ganador. Aunque no sabríamos a quién se enfrentaría cada uno de nosotros. "¡Gente, vamos a animar a los participantes de la primera batalla de exhibición!" **Present Mic** nos presentó ante el público: "¡Un tipo con ardiente espíritu y fuerza electrizante! ¡De la Clase 1-B, Keiji!" El tipo peliblanco estaba de pie al otro lado de la arena, con una actitud muy seria. "Contra... ¡Su resonante determinación lo trajo hasta Japón! ¡Proveniente de Colombia, y parte de la Clase 1-A, Alex Onsei!" Estaba nervioso, pero logré mantenerme calmado mientras entraba a la arena una vez más. "Entonces... Será más pronto de lo que pensaba... Bueno, ya no importa. Es hora de demostrar nuestra fuerza..." Le dije a mi rival...

"Recuerden, gente: una batalla de exhibición terminará en un KO, o si uno de ellos decide rendirse, o si uno de ellos se sale de los límites, o si el tiempo límite llega a 0. En este último caso, la árbitro determinará al vencedor." Nuestro locutor explicó las estipulaciones adicionales de estos encuentros al público. Hice un saludo a mi oponente: "Que esta sea una grandiosa batalla entre nosotros. Te voy a mostrar en verdad de qué estoy hecho." Keiji sólo me miró con esa actitud seria en su cara. La batalla comenzó, y no tardamos mucho en chocar por primera vez. Él es rápido, quizá incluso más veloz que yo. Él me dio primero, usando su electricidad. Keiji me golpeó muy fuerte en serio, pero tenía que contraatacar yo también. Logré hacer salir mi voz a través de los Guantes Amplificadores, e hice que diera unos pasos atrás. "Sabía que eras fuerte, pero no creí que fueras TAN fuerte." Fue lo que le dije. Me lancé hacia él, con la intención de usar otro ataque de voz, pero Keiji reaccionó más rápido, y me electrocutó de nuevo. Mis oídos empezaban a acumular presión...

Seguí corriendo hacia él, tratando de buscar una brecha para derribarle, y ojalá enviarle fuera de los límites. Sin embargo, sus habilidades de lucha estaban abrumándome. Su kosei es en verdad fuerte. Es como si mezcláramos el kosei de Denki con el del **Héroe de las Llamas, Endeavor**. Una y otra vez, sus ataques eléctricos me dejaban paralizado. Pero eso no me iba a detener. Decidí cambiar de estrategia, enfocándome en ataques a distancia. Grité tan fuerte como pude, forzando los oídos de Keiji y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Luego, me lancé hacia él una vez más. Sin embargo, el chico de 1-B me recibió con un ardiente puñetazo al estómago, mandándome lejos, aterrizando a duras penas en el borde de la arena. Énfasis en "a duras penas", ya que quedé a unos centímetros de que me declararan fuera de los límites. "¿Pero qué... tan fuerte eres, Keiji?" Le pregunté mientras trataba de levantarme, pero como era de esperarse, sus acciones hablaron más que mil palabras, ya que se me acercó muy rápido y me electrocutó de nuevo, con un puño de trueno. De nuevo, me mandó a volar, pero me rehusé a perder de esa forma. No sin antes dar la pelea. "Entonces, Keiji... ¿esto va a ser así? Muy bien, entonces..." Tras estas palabras, desenfundé mi Espada Eco, y con un ágil movimiento de mi mano derecha, colocando la empuñadura en frente de mí, y apuntando hacia mi oponente, dije estas palabras: "¡Ven aquí! ¡Te voy a mostrar de qué estoy hecho en verdad!"

Mientras decía eso, recordé a mi padre. Sonic Slasher acostumbraba hacer lo que yo hacía ahora. Él confrontaba a sus oponentes con su espada en su mano, apuntándola hacia ellos. Lo único diferente era que él era zurdo, y por ello él sujetaba la espada con su izquierda. Yo soy diestro, y en verdad trataba de imitar a mi padre cuando era un niño. Ahora, yo estaba en pie frente a mi oponente, con la misma actitud de mi difunto padre. Me lancé una vez más hacia Keiji, no sin antes lanzar un Corte Sónico. De alguna forma, mi oponente peliblanco lo esquivó, y se lanzó hacia mí otra vez, con la intención de mandarme fuera de la arena. Traté de moverme tan rápido como pude para evitar que me golpeara de nuevo, pero Keiji es persistente. Mientras usaba los Rayos de su kosei, él me golpeaba una y otra vez. No obstante, no me iba a rendir...

Logré ver algunos patrones. Cuando intentaba alejarme, él se movería hacia mí con sus Rayos. Cuando intentaba acercarme a él, me encontraba con su puñetazo ardiente. Necesitaba abrir una brecha rápido. El tiempo se acababa, y tenía todas las de perder. Quedaban cinco minutos, y mis oídos empezaban a doler un poco, lo que significaba que debía terminar la batalla antes de que me quedara sordo. Logré idear esta táctica rápida: acercarme a mi oponente tan rápido como pueda, para que él se decida por un ataque de fuego. Luego, me echaría para atrás y lo sorprendería con un Corte Sónico. Y funcionó. Ese ataque lo mandó a volar, pero no lo suficiente como para sacarlo de la arena. Keiji era bastante resistente. Seguí luchando contra él, usando lo mejor de mis habilidades, y cambiando estrategias de vez en cuando. El peliblanco era una fiera en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y yo sobresalía en el combate a distancia. La batalla se convertiría en algo así como un "festival de paradas". Cada vez que lograba golpearle, él bloqueaba algunos de mis ataques, mientras que me pegaba simultáneamente. Yo también fui capaz de pegarle a veces mientras esquivaba algunos de sus ataques. Más que nada, lo obligué a usar sus Rayos, debido a la gran velocidad de la batalla. Pude escuchar que el público nos animaba, incluso cuando esta era una batalla de exhibición...

Quedaba un minuto. Mis oídos aún me dolían, y me estaba agotando ya. Keiji aún seguía en mejor condición que yo, pero se veía cansado también. Su impulso para ganar era muy grande, pero mi determinación lo era aún más. Simplemente, no me podía rendir. Finalmente pude encontrar la brecha que quería. El peliblanco se lanzó hacia mí tan rápido como pudo, pero yo tenía un as bajo la manga. Rápidamente, esquivando su puño electrizado, lo toqué con mis dos manos, y con un fuerte "¡BOOOOOOM!", mandé a volar a Keiji una vez más. Ese sólo ataque hizo que mis oídos me dolieran aún más, pero no al punto de dejarme sordo. Era un golpe muy potente, pero Keiji se rehusó en absoluto a ser derrotado. Cuando volteé a mirarle, lo vi quedándose a duras penas dentro de la arena. Su cuerpo estaba a pocos milímetros de tocar la línea del límite. Quedaban 20 segundos. Mi rival peliblanco se levantó una vez más, y se abalanzó hacia mí, con la intención de asegurar su victoria antes de que el reloj llegase a 0. Sin embargo, él no vino hacia mí con sus Rayos, como era costumbre. De alguna forma, él logró activar ambos lados de su kosei (Rayos y Fuego) al mismo tiempo. Él corría para ganar. Salté hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque, pero no fue suficiente. Keiji logró golpearme en el brazo izquierdo, casi al punto de rompérmelo. El daño estaba hecho. Sin embargo, no iba a caer sin dar la pelea, así que tomé mi espada y lancé otro Corte Sónico, seguido de algunas ráfagas sonoras de mis Guantes Amplificadores. Estaba forzando demasiado mis tímpanos, especialmente luego de ese gran "BOOM" de unos minutos atrás, pero no tenía opción. Keiji trató de contraatacar, pero de repente se detuvo. Probablemente usar ambos lados de su kosei fue demasiado para él. Justo después de que esos ataques de voz impactaran a mi oponente, escuchamos la voz de **Present Mic**: "¡Tiempo!"

Ya que se había acabado el tiempo, el factor decisivo de esta batalla sería el daño recibido. Nuestra árbitro, **Midnight**, se nos acercó a ambos y examinó nuestros cuerpos, buscando heridas serias. Mi brazo izquierdo me dolía bastante, y mis tímpanos estaban prácticamente a un ataque de voz de reventar de nuevo. En cuanto a Keiji, él tenía algunas heridas superficiales en su cuerpo, pero no parecían ser lo bastante serias. No obstante, el peliblanco se veía muy cansado luego de usar ambos lados de su kosei, y también debido a los agotadores 10 minutos que tuvimos que aguantar. Luego de que terminara de revisarnos, la Heroína para Adultos dio los resultados: "Luego de observar cuidadosamente las condiciones físicas de ambos combatientes al final de la batalla, se ha llegado a una decisión. Por un margen muy pequeño, el ganador de esta batalla es... ¡Keiji!" Había sido derrotado. Keiji fue mejor que yo en batalla, pero al parecer, hice un gran esfuerzo también. Probablemente, si hubiera conectado otro ataque, podría haber ganado. Sin embargo, la batalla fue tan intensa y agotadora, que no podía realmente quedarme en pie. A duras penas logré acercarme a mi oponente, para decirle: "Buena batalla. Eres realmente fuerte..." Sin embargo, mientras estrechaba la mano de mi rival, me desmayé, debido al cansancio extremo...

_Continuará..._


	20. Cap 20: Azul vs Verde

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ \- Pensamientos

Pobre Alex. Hizo lo que pudo... Ahora le toca a alguien más. Ya comienza la segunda batalla de esta serie de exhibición...

**Disclaimer:** "Boku no Hero Academia", sus personajes y marcas, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Los personajes de Alex Onsei y Taiga Mizuki, son creados por mi. Cualquier otro Personaje Original ambientado en esta historia, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con el objetivo de entretener, y sólo por inspiración propia.

* * *

_Capítulo 20: Azul vs Verde_

"¿Dónde estoy...?" Desperté varios minutos luego de que la batalla terminara. Fui recibido por **Recovery Girl**, una vez más. Me encontraba en la enfermería. "Vaya, vaya... En verdad que te lastimas muy a menudo, ¿o no? Juraría que te pareces a Midoriya..." Eso me asustó un poco. "¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso Izuku tiene que visitar este sitio con frecuencia?" "Exacto. Ese chico temerario se ha roto los huesos más veces de las que te puedes imaginar, y ni siquiera hemos llegado al final del primer período, chico." Ay... Izuku en verdad tiene pelotas si él ha tenido que recurrir a eso. "Bueno, con lo único que he tenido que lidiar es con mis tímpanos." Le dije. Sin embargo, la avezada enfermera exclamó: "¿¡Entiendes siquiera cuanto daño tus oídos reciben cada vez que llegan al límite!?" Y luego procedió ella a mostrarme una tomografía de mi oído medio. "Mira, si sigues haciendo que tus tímpanos revienten con demasiada frecuencia, podrías perder tu audición..." "Sí, eso ya lo sé..." Interrumpirla fue un craso error... "DE FORMA PERMANENTE." Escuchar eso no fue bueno. "Necesitas hacer una de dos: o proteger tus tímpanos para evitar sobreesforzarlos de nuevo, o de alguna forma mejorar la resistencia de tus oídos. Como tu kosei depende mucho de cómo funcionen tus oídos, quedarte sordo de forma permanente podría terminar con tu carrera de héroe, sin siquiera haber comenzado." Pensar en eso me conmocionó de forma increíble. Nunca pensé que una seria lesión física podría significar el final de un héroe. Sí, muchos héroes se retiran con la edad, o mueren en batalla, pero nunca oí hablar de algún caso de un héroe que recibiera una lesión incapacitante, una lesión que podría terminar con su carrera. Al menos no en Sudamérica. **Recovery Girl** continuó: "Escucha mi consejo, joven Onsei. No puedes depender siempre de que alguien como yo te cure todo el tiempo. Necesitas fortalecer tus oídos y tu voz si quieres convertirte en el héroe que quieres ser." Necesitaba pensar en eso. Ella tenía razón. Necesito ser más fuerte de lo que soy ahora. Sin embargo, este no era momento para entrenar. Estoy seguro que los múltiples ejercicios de batalla, y el tiempo que he pasado en el gimnasio, deberían ser entrenamiento más que suficiente para mí. Además, todavía estábamos en el Festival Deportivo. No quería perderme el resto del evento. "Hablando de otra cosa... ¿Sabe usted cómo van las batallas ahora mismo?" Le pregunté a la enfermera. "Pues, acabo de escuchar que la próxima batalla de exhibición estaba a punto de comenzar. Deberías ser capaz de caminar. No te quieres perder las batallas de tus amigos, ¿eh, Onsei?" "Bueno, nadie querría. Gracias, **Recovery Girl**. Nos vemos luego..." Y luego de eso, salí caminando de la enfermería, para regresar a las gradas, donde mis compañeros esperaban por mi recuperación. "Me pregunto a quién le tocará esta vez..." Es lo que pensaba, mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia el sector de 1-A...

_(Desde el punto de vista de: Taiga Mizuki)_

Pobre Alex... Seguramente él dio todo de sí contra el más fuerte de nuestros rivales de la Clase 1-B. Sin embargo, no pude realmente ir a visitarlo, ya que era mi turno. Sabía que tenía que dar todo de mí, así que volví a llenar mis 3 botellas de agua con antelación. Nos han dado esta oportunidad. Será mejor no fallarle a mis amigos. Será mejor no fallarle a mis padres...

"¡Gente! ¡Prepárense para la próxima batalla!" Que **Present Mic** anunciara eso, era mi señal para caminar hacia la arena. "¡Una antigua medallista de oro en natación, esta chica siempre quiere ganar! ¡De ascendencia Italiana, parte de la Clase 1-A, Taiga Mizuki!" Italia... La UA en verdad no deja perder ningún detalle. Yo estaba de pie en frente del público. Mis amigos seguramente estaban viéndome. No obstante, lo que no me esperaba ver era la figura de mis padres. Giancarlo y Aoki. Por alguna razón, ellos estaban ondeando banderas. Mi padre ondeaba la característica bandera verde, blanca y roja de Italia. Mi madre hacía lo mismo con la bandera del 'Círculo del Sol' de Japón. Eso me avergonzaba un poco, ya que lo hacían parecer como si estuvieran animando en una competición mundial. "Contra... Un tipo bastante enigmático, con más cerebro que físico, al parecer. ¡Parte de la Clase 1-B, Hachi Suzume!" Mi oponente estaba parado frente a mi, con una mirada seria en su cara. Sabía que él no estaba listo para perder fácilmente. Los más fuertes de nuestros equipos ya se enfrentaron, y dieron todo de ellos... "Espero que no le tengas miedo a unos pequeños insectos, señorita Mizuki..." El peliverde habló. "¿Q-qué se supone que significa eso?" Él intentó ponerme nerviosa. "Ya he visto tu kosei en acción. Y quiero que sepas que sólo te llevará tan lejos." No puede ser que esté faroleando. En serio no quiero perder la concentración. "Verás, mi kosei me permite invocar diferentes especies de insectos a voluntad, ya sea para atacar a otros, o para defenderme. Lo llamo: Cuerpo Colmena." OK, eso suena aterrador, pero no estaba en posición para estar asustada de insectos diminutos. "¡No me asustas, Suzume! ¡Voy a acabar contigo y con tus insectos!"

Una vez que la batalla comenzó, me di cuenta que mi oponente empezaba a invocar algo de la nada. No logré ver qué exactamente, pero decidí dispararle una flecha de agua antes de que pudiera actuar. Sin embargo, el tiro desapareció a mitad de camino. Es como si de alguna manera él hubiera lanzado algo para bloquear la flecha. Intenté de nuevo, pero el resultado era el mismo. Fue entonces cuando decidí acercarme a él. Sin embargo, no me di cuanta de que algo subió por mis pantalones y me atacó. Intenté atacar de nuevo, pero otra picadura me lo impidió. Tuve que revisarme la pierna derecha, y efectivamente, tenía dos picaduras muy feas. El culpable: una pequeña avispa que apuntaba a picarme por tercera vez.

Suzume tomó esa oportunidad para seguir invocando más insectos. Las picaduras en mi pierna derecha no me permitieron moverme muy cómodamente. Sabía que debía tomar mi distancia, pero también sabía que necesitaba conservar tanta agua como me fuera posible. Sabía cual era mi mejor acción a tomar: Fui a por la cabeza. Por supuesto, ya que Suzume constantemente invocaba insectos, a ese blanco era muy difícil de llegar. Mientras tanto, él decidió mantener su estrategia, e invocar más bichos para molestarme. Esta vez, el tipo de pelo verde envió un pequeño enjambre de mosquitos hacia mí. Eso fue bastante molesto. Tanto, que casi me hace salir de los límites, mientras trataba de alejarme de ellos. Necesitaba hacer algo. Sería arriesgado, pero si no lo hacía, los insectos me harían retirarme. "¡Al diablo! ¡No voy a dejar que me mandes fuera de la arena!" Grité mientras cargaba un proyectil de agua en mis manos. Más bichos venían a por mí. Estaba prácticamente en el borde de la arena. Esto me debilitaría, pero no tenía otra opción. Mi Ráfaga de Agua estaba lista. Sólo necesitaba desatarla. Suzume estaba enviando otro enjambre, esta vez, de avispas. Ya me había hartado de esas, así que no perdí mas tiempo y disparé mi proyectil hacia mi oponente. Fue un golpe directo, que hizo un hueco evidente en el enjambre que venía hacia mí, e hizo retroceder un poco a mi rival...

Vi un patrón: Suzume necesita tomar un tiempo para poder invocar sus insectos. Sin embargo, el reloj seguía corriendo. Quedaban 7 minutos. También tenía que mantenerme hidratada. Sabía que corría el riesgo de dejar una brecha que mi oponente podría aprovechar para enviar un nuevo enjambre de bichos, pero yo necesitaba evitar la deshidratación. Tomé una de mis botellas de agua, y me bebí la mitad de su contenido. Esas botellas tienen capacidad para 500ml de cualquier bebida. En el momento, tenía 3, lo que me permitía tener una reserva total de 1,5 litros de líquidos para usar durante la batalla. Tenía que tomar la oportunidad y forzarlo a salir de los límites antes de que el tiempo se terminara. Decidí recurrir entonces a usar flechas de agua una vez más, pero esta vez, intentaría darle en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Cada impacto hizo retroceder a mi oponente peliverde un poco, pero él se estaba poniendo seriamente molesto por esto. Otro enjambre voló hacia mí. Más avispas trataban de acabar conmigo. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, algunas hormigas también caminaban hacia mí. En verdad mi rival estaba intentando forzar mi deshidratación...

Tenía que terminar con esa batalla pronto. Mi pierna me picaba muchísimo debido a esas avispas que me picaron minutos atrás. Suzume estaba seriamente intentando hacer que me rindiera, o que saliera fuera de los límites. Ya me había hartado de eso. Decidí usar más Ráfagas de Agua para quitar esos molestos insectos de mi camino. Uno tras de otro. Mi oponente siguió usando sus bichos. En serio quería terminar con esto. Me estaba deshidratando rápidamente, pero tenía que hacerlo. Empecé a apuntar mis Ráfagas de Agua hacia el peliverde de 1-B. Él contraatacó con más enjambres, y aunque pude deshacerme de algunos de los bichos, algunos otros sobrevivieron, y lograron picarme de nuevo. Varias veces, en realidad. Picaduras en mis brazos, picaduras en mis piernas, también me picaron en mi abdomen, e incluso cerca a mis pechos. De alguna forma, las abejas y avispas lograron picarme a través de mi uniforme deportivo. El dolor era casi inaguantable. No podía soportarlo más. Esa era mi última oportunidad. Cargué otra Ráfaga de Agua, pero esta vez, no apunté a los insectos. Quería sacar a mi oponente de la arena. Claro, cargar un proyectil más fuerte me dejaría deshidratada, pero aún tenía algo de agua en mis botellas. "¡Ey, Suzume! ¿Es todo lo que tienes?" Él desvió su atención hacia mí, sólo para recibir el impacto de lleno de un proyectil de agua. No era un sólo disparo, si no un proyectil contínuo (**N/A**: simplemente imaginen un Kamehameha hecho de agua...) Estaba tratando de empujarlo fuera de la arena. Esta era una de mis técnicas especiales, el Torrente de Río. El constante torrente de agua fue lo bastante fuerte para hacerlo retroceder. Suzume estaba indefenso. La mayoría de sus invocaciones de insectos posibles eran inútiles, ya que él, el campo de batalla, e incluso parte del público, estaban completamente mojados. Para el momento en el que intentó regresar a su posición original, ya era demasiado tarde. "¡Suzume está fuera de los límites! ¡La ganadora de esta batalla es Taiga Mizuki!"

Al fin, la victoria es mía. Extrañaba la emoción y la satisfacción de la victoria, desde aquel incidente que prácticamente arruinó mi carrera de nadadora. Mis padres estaban realmente felices. Cuando miré al público, pude ver sus caras felices. Mis compañeros de la Clase 1-A, especialmente mi pequeño amigo, Alex. Fui hacia mi oponente, y traté de levantarlo de donde estaba. Le dije a mi rival: "Parece que algunos koseis no se llevan bien con otros." Él tomó mi mano y aceptó mi ayuda. "Sí... Lo sé..." Mi rival se veía algo decepcionado por su derrota. "Suzume, fue una grandiosa batalla. Deberíamos entrenar juntos en alguna ocasión." Le dije mientras me marchaba de la arena. Esa victoria era la motivación que necesitaba. Esa sensación de fuerza podría ayudarme en cualquier situación de batalla en el futuro. Regresé a mi puesto en las gradas, donde muchos de mis compañeros celebraban mi victoria. Cuando tienes la confianza de tus amigos, te sientes como si fueras invencible. Incluso si sientes demasiado dolor debido a heridas y lesiones, o incluso picaduras de insecto que cubren todo tu cuerpo. Todos en la sección de 1-A, seguimos hablando de esta victoria hasta que la siguiente comenzó. Alex y yo ya tuvimos nuestros respectivos combates. Ahora le tocaba a alguien más brillar...

_Continuará..._

**Perfil de Personaje**

Nombre: Hachi Suzume  
Sexo: Masculino  
Edad: 16 (en el primer año de UA)  
Cumpleaños: 15 de noviembre  
Ocupación: Estudiante/Héroe en entrenamiento  
Estatura: 172 cm / 5' 8"  
Peso: 63.5 kg / 140 lbs  
Color de pelo: Verde oscuro  
Peinado: largo, ondulado  
Color de ojos: Azul verdoso  
Color de piel: Caucásico, con leves tonos verdes  
Nacionalidad: Japonés  
Escuela: Secundaria UA  
Año: 1  
Características distintivas: huecos en su cara

Kosei: Cuerpo Colmena

Le gusta: insectos y la naturaleza  
No le gusta: multitudes y ruidos fuertes  
Hábitos: meter los dedos en sus huecos  
Miedos: abandono

Familia:  
No se conocen detalles de momento...

Estadísticas:  
Fuerza: 3/5  
Velocidad: 2/5  
Técnica: 3/5  
Inteligencia: 4/5  
Cooperación: 2/5

Créditos:  
_Hachi Suzume_, creado por Canis#0333, en Discord


	21. Cap 21: Duelo entre Chicas

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ \- Pensamientos

Equipo Alex: 1; Equipo Keiji: 1. La tercera batalla de la serie de exhibición está por comenzar...

**Disclaimer:** "Boku no Hero Academia", sus personajes y marcas, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Los personajes de Alex Onsei y Taiga Mizuki, son creados por mi. Cualquier otro Personaje Original ambientado en esta historia, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con el objetivo de entretener, y sólo por inspiración propia.

* * *

_Capítulo 21: Duelo entre Chicas_

_(Desde el punto de vista de: Alex Onsei)_

Me perdí parte de la batalla de Taiga, pero logré ver el final. Vi como ella usó un proyectil de agua para empujar a su oponente fuera de la arena. Estaba contento por ella. Mi amiga logró lo que yo no pude contra Keiji. Claro, Hachi Suzume no era tan fuerte como el usuario de Fuego y Rayos, pero él usó su cerebro para hacer esta batalla más complicada de lo que parecía. Es decir, pude ver desde las gradas que Taiga tenía algunas picaduras de insecto por todo su cuerpo. Tan pronto como llegó a nuestra sección de la gradería, todos nuestros compañeros empezaron a celebrar su victoria. "¿Estás bien, Taiga?" Fue todo lo que pude preguntarle luego de ver su condición. "Podría haberme ido peor... Esos insectos picaban más fuerte que aquellos que encontramos en la naturaleza, Alex..." "Sí, es verdad, pero tienes picaduras por todo tu cuerpo. Deberías recibir tratamiento médico tan pronto como sea posible." Tenya alcanzó a escuchar nuestra conversación e intervino en ella. "Ya lo hice, pero gracias por preocuparte, Iida." "¿Te _pica_ algo, Azzurri?" Por supuesto, a Katsuki Bakugo tendría que ocurrírsele un apodo para ella. Parece ser un hincha del fútbol. Es decir, ¿de donde más sacaría él ese apodo para Taiga, considerando que ella tiene cabello azul, y el hecho de que es mitad Italiana? "Ah, cierra la boca, Bakugo..." A mi amiga peliazul no le quedó gustando el mote, pero ella mantuvo su compostura. Esta pequeña chanza continuó hasta que **Present Mic** habló...

"¡No queremos que se queden dormidos! ¡Tenemos las últimas noticias sobre Kirishima y Tetsutetsu! ¡Ellos se recuperan de forma satisfactoria en la enfermería, y estarán listos para el desempate en unos 45 minutos! ¡Gracias por el aviso, **Recovery Girl**!" Este anuncio hizo que el público estallara como un volcán, y que el resto de la clase suspirara de alivio. "Mientras tanto, ¡aquí viene la siguiente batalla de exhibición!" No me di cuenta al principio, pero Hoshino ya no estaba con nosotros en las gradas. "_Parece que llegó su turno, ¿eh?_" Fue lo que pensé. "Aquí vienen nuestros siguientes competidores: ¡Ella lleva el poder de las estrellas en su interior! ¡Parte de la Clase 1-A, Hoshino Orion!" Mi amiga del cuerno en la cabeza estaba determinada a ganar, pero yo estaba un poco preocupado por ella, especialmente considerando su oponente. "Contra... ¡La 'pacificadora púrpura' del Curso de Héroes! ¡Mitad japonesa, mitad estadounidense, de la Clase 1-B, Irema Kagura!" La chica de pelo morado estaba parada al otro lado de la arena con una mirada determinada en su cara. Estaba lista para derrotar a Hoshino en cualquier momento. Parecía bastante confiada al respecto, y si lo que vi sobre su kosei era algún indicador, ella podría tener la ventaja en esta batalla. "¿En qué piensas, Onsei?" "¿Eh? Pues, hay algo que me inquieta del kosei de Irema, Tsuyu." Mi amiga rana me escuchaba. Es como si ella me leyera la mente. "Vi ese kosei en acción durante la Carrera de Obstáculos. Ella debilitó a otros al soltar una nube de color lavanda, lo que asumo que sería algún tipo de gas somnífero. No soy Izuku, pero si Hoshino inhala ese gas, será su fin. Es lo que creo..." Tsuyu asintió en entendimiento, para luego redirigir su mirada a la arena. La batalla estaba a punto de empezar.

"¡Que comience la batalla!" Tan pronto como **Present Mic** terminó de decir eso, Hoshino e Irema empezaron a desatar sus koseis. Empezó a orbitar el polvo estelar alrededor de la estudiante de cabello azul oscuro de 1-A, y una nube de gas púrpura apareció cerca de la chica pelimorada de 1-B. Estaba un poco preocupado por una cosa: la resistencia de ambas. Todos tenemos límites, y esas dos no son excepción. Ellas seguramente usaron sus koseis durante el Festival Deportivo, así que no hay forma de que estén ahora en su máxima capacidad. "Sin resentimientos, pero voy hacer que vayas a dormir temprano, Orion..." Logré escuchar la conversación entre las combatientes. "Igualmente, sin resentimientos. Haré lo que más pueda con mi Rastro Estelar para derrotarte, Kagura." Hoshino dijo con una sonrisa. "Lo mismo te digo. Tengo que decirte: inhalar así sea un poco de mi Perfume te dejará muy indefensa, y hablo en serio, tendrás que ser lo bastante hábil como para siquiera intentar esquivarlo." Irema tenía mucha confianza en sus intenciones de ganar. Hoshino se empezó a acercar, con la intención de causar daño a Irema poco a poco. La estudiante de 1-B quería eso exactamente, para que ella pudiera derrotar a la chica de cabello azul oscuro. Hoshino se dio cuenta de esto, y decidió tomar algo de distancia, y expandir el rango de su Rastro Estelar un poco, a unos 5 metros...

"¡Venga, Orion! ¡Puedes hacerlo!" Taiga estaba animándola. Muchos de nosotros en la Clase 1-A estábamos en verdad enfocados en la batalla que se desarrollaba. En especial Izuku, el cual estaba tomando notas de sus habilidades. De vuelta en la arena, Irema estaba desesperada al tratar de hacer que Hoshino inhalara su Perfume. Sin embargo, nuestra amiga estaba haciendo un serio esfuerzo de alejarse, mientras causaba daño gradual a la pelimorada con su Polvo Estelar, al tiempo que disipaba la nube de perfume. Irema, determinada a ganar, respiró profundo, y entonces exhaló otra nube de color lavanda. La reacción natural de Hoshino fue retroceder y buscar un enfoque distinto. Sin embargo, esa táctica de alejamiento me estaba aburriendo mucho. Había una pequeña parte del público abucheando esta muestra de maniobras defensivas y evasivas. Si pudiera comparar esto que estaba viendo con otra cosa, diría que se parece a un partido de fútbol donde ambos equipos aplicaran algo que los italianos llaman "catenaccio", lo cual es una forma de defensa pura en el deporte. Parte de la audiencia en serio quería una iniciativa más directa en esta batalla...

No obstante, las chicas estaban determinadas en tratar de hacer que la otra cayera en sus respectivas trampas. Quedaban 6 minutos. Hoshino decidió expandir su Rastro Estelar un poco más, a unos 8 metros. Ella trataba de debilitar lo suficiente a su rival para acercarse y sacarla de la batalla. La pelimorada, sin embargo, insistía en tratar de acercar a su oponente a su nube de perfume. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no te acercas un poco?" Alcancé a escuchar a Irema tratando de provocar a Hoshino. Esto sigue pasando. ¿Por qué, en ocasiones, siendo que mis compañeros, y por extensión el resto del público, no son capaces de escuchar el diálogo entre los combatientes, yo soy capaz de escuchar sus voces claramente? No sé si es efecto de mi kosei, o de algún factor externo. Pero volvamos a la batalla: Mi amiga de pelo azul oscuro ya se empezaba a sentir exhausta. Probablemente se le estuviera acabando el Polvo Estelar. Irema claramente sonreía al ver a su oponente así de cansada. Sin embargo, Hoshino no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácil. Por suerte para nuestra compañera, el daño constante que Irema sufría ya se empezaba a evidenciar. No sólo eso, pero la segunda nube de perfume se disipó también...

Esta podría ser su oportunidad. La chica de pelo azul oscuro se acercó a su oponente tan rápido como pudo, y decidió usar una patada de barrida para mandarla al suelo. Sin embargo, Irema era bastante lista también. La pelimorada decidió contrarrestar esa movida con su propia patada de barrida, haciendo que Hoshino se tropiece y caiga al suelo también. Ella complementó ese movimiento al soltar una tercera nube de perfume. "Buen movimiento, pero no lo bastante como para vencerme, Orion." Fue lo que alcancé a escuchar de Irema, quien estaba mofándose de mi compañera. Hoshino, viendo que la nube se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara, retrocedió tan rápido como pudo, y estableció de nuevo su distancia. Esta vez, expandió su polvo estelar a un radio de 12 metros. Logré escuchar que ella decía: "Mierda... no puedo seguir haciendo esto por más tiempo... Necesito derrotarla rápido, o me quedaré sin polvo estelar..." Hoshino empezaba a verse muy exhausta. Ella miraba al reloj: "4 minutos quedan... Podría mantener ese radio por unos 8 minutos más... Aún tengo tiempo..." "¡Puedes hacerlo, Hoshino! ¡Sé que puedes ganar esta batalla! ¡Muéstrales de qué estás hecha!" Sentí que necesitaba animarla. Mis otros compañeros hicieron lo propio. Queríamos que un miembro de la Clase 1-A ganara. Es que incluso Bakugo animaba y gritaba: "¡NECESITAS GANAR, NOCHE ESTRELLADA! ¡NO LA CAGUES!"

Esa distancia de 12 metros era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Hoshino podría intentar acercarse a Irema, y causar daño constante mientras lo hacía. La pelimorada no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Ella también estaba cansada. Su única esperanza real era que a Hoshino se le agotara el Polvo Estelar, o que nuestra compañera de 1-A cayera en su trampa. La chica de pelo azul oscuro hacía todo lo que podía para esquivar esa nube púrpura. Por suerte para ella, el rango de su Rastro Estelar estaba colocando a Irema contra las cuerdas. Sin embargo, todo ese tiempo corriendo y esquivando le estaba empezando a pasar factura. En verdad me estaba preocupando por ella. Hoshino estaba acercándose a su límite, con cerca de 2 minutos y medio en el reloj. Ella siguió moviéndose por la arena, y en un momento, empezó a acercarse y lanzar varios golpes a su oponente, en un intento de mandarla fuera de los límites. Sin embargo, una Irema bastante determinada, contrarrestó eso con un potente puñetazo a la barriga. La estudiante de 1-B entonces trató de complementar ese movimiento al empujar a Hoshino hacia la nube de perfume. No obstante, como ya pasó antes, el Polvo Estelar hizo que el gas se disipara. "Maldita sea... También estoy en mi límite... Si desperdicio esta última chance, estaré perdida..." Logré escuchar de nuevo a Irema. Con ambas combatientes exhaustas, parecía que el fin de la batalla era cuestión de tiempo. Quedaban 2 minutos en el reloj, pero no parecía que la batalla necesitara ser resuelta por decisión de **Midnight**...

Las dos chicas finalmente decidieron ir con todo. Hoshino parecía tener la ventaja, debido a su pericia en artes marciales, y también debido a que aún seguía en efecto el Rastro Estelar. Aunque no soy cinturón negro, a pesar de todo el entrenamiento que he hecho, podría reconocer esos movimientos de Karate en cualquier lugar. Irema se dedicó a contraatacar cada vez que la chica del cuerno en la cabeza dejara una brecha abierta. Continuaron así las dos por cerca de 1 minuto. Sin embargo, al llegar a la marca de los 60 segundos, la pelimorada empujó a su oponente tan fuerte que terminó cayendo al suelo. Hoshino se esforzó para levantarse, y se lanzó hacia su rival una vez más, pero... "Jeje... ¡Caíste justo en mi trampa!" Con los pocos recursos que le quedaban, Irema empezó a soplar una brisa púrpura hacia su oponente de pelo azul oscuro. Era imposible que Hoshino no inhalara eso, lo que hizo que, de forma inmediata, se sintiera con sueño. Eso, combinado con su fatiga acumulada, la hizo caer inconsciente. Cuando Irema trató de acercarse para asestar el golpe de gracia, **Midnight** intervino. Luego de revisar a Hoshino, la árbitro declaró: "¡Orion está fuera de combate! ¡La ganadora de esta batalla es Irema Kagura!"

La sección de 1-B del público empezó a gritar de emoción. Muchos de nuestros compañeros de 1-A se tomaron esta derrota con mucha calma. No obstante, Taiga y yo en realidad estábamos un poco deprimidos. "_¿Pero qué estamos haciendo mal?_" Eso fue todo lo que pude pensar en ese momento, mientras veíamos que Hoshino era transportada fuera de la arena por los robots médicos. Yo siempre he apoyado bastante a mis compañeros y amigos. Algo similar a lo que hace un fan de los deportes por sus equipos. Esto me hace recordar mi vida pasada en Colombia, donde siempre apoyaba a mi equipo de fútbol favorito, pero cuando perdían una final, caía en depresión por un tiempo. Sin embargo, lo que aprendí luego de eso, y también luego de la muerte de mis padres, es que, eventualmente, debemos seguir adelante. Siempre hay una segunda oportunidad. Lo sabía. Mientras pensaba en eso, vi algo en la arena que me sorprendió mucho: vi que **Midnight** miraba a Irema. La pelimorada se veía muy emocionada de ver a la profesional, y la Heroína para Adultos no pudo ocultar su sonrisa luego de ver a Irema. "Ya te lo dije antes, señorita. Definitivamente te convertirás en una grandiosa heroína." Fueron las palabras de **Midnight** hacia Irema. La sonrisa en la cara de la pelimorada se hizo más grande. Que un Héroe Profesional le diga a un adolescente que puede convertirse en un héroe, tendría que ser la más grande motivación de sus carreras. Creo que vi a Irema tratando de abrazar a la Heroína Profesional, pero por alguna razón, ella titubeó. Pude ver que la chica no podía contener sus lágrimas de alegría. Irema estaba tan emocionada y feliz, que terminó lanzándose sobre **Midnight**, y la abrazó de todas formas. Ese debió ser el momento más grandioso de la vida de Irema. Yo lo pude ver. Todos pudieron verlo. Ojalá todos nosotros pudiéramos ser reconocidos por otros Héroes Profesionales de esa forma en el futuro...

_Continuará..._

**Perfil de Personaje**

Nombre: Irema Kagura  
Sexo: Femenino  
Edad: 15 (en el 1er año de UA)  
Cumpleaños: 22 de marzo  
Ocupación: Estudiante/Heroína en entrenamiento  
Estatura: 162 cm / 5' 4"  
Peso: 54 kg / 120 lbs  
Color de pelo: Morado  
Peinado: largo, ondulado, con un recorte en su izquierda  
Color de ojos: Amarillo  
Color de piel: Blanco  
Nacionalidad: Japonesa/Estadounidense  
Escuela: Secundaria UA  
Año: 1  
Características distintivas: su característico color de pelo y ojos

Kosei: Perfume

Le gusta: alimentos dulces, té de burbujas, plantas suculentas, frutas, trabajo de rescate  
No le gusta: alimentos picantes, que la empujen, tomar fotos  
Hábitos: cuidar diligentemente de sus plantas en su dormitorio, acariciar a cualquier animal que vea  
Miedos: disparos, arácnidos, el fracaso

Familia:  
No se conocen detalles de momento...

Estadísticas:  
Fuerza: 1/5  
Velocidad: 2/5  
Técnica: 2/5  
Inteligencia: 5/5  
Cooperación: 3/5

Créditos:  
_Irema Kagura_, creada por Primaesthetics#7877, en Discord


	22. Cap 22: ¡Qué Geniales Movimientos!

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ \- Pensamientos

En un futuro pienso exponer el pasado de Irema Kagura, considerando los últimos sucesos del capítulo anterior. Por ahora, continuemos con la cuarta batalla de la serie de exhibición...

**Disclaimer:** "Boku no Hero Academia", sus personajes y marcas, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Los personajes de Alex Onsei y Taiga Mizuki, son creados por mi. Cualquier otro Personaje Original ambientado en esta historia, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con el objetivo de entretener, y sólo por inspiración propia.

* * *

_Capítulo 22: ¡Qué Geniales Movimientos!_

Se había terminado el duelo entre chicas. Ese momento entre Irema y **Midnight** me hizo pensar que posiblemente haya una conexión entre ambas. "¡No puede ser! ¿¡Una pelea de chicas y sus ropas están intactas!? ¡Es inaceptable! ¡Quiero ver tetas!" "¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste, Minoru!?" Ya me había hartado. He tenido que lidiar con esa conducta pervertida del enano desde que iniciamos el año. Y aunque tengo que admitir que a veces desearía tener intimidad con la Heroína para Adultos, y que también encuentro muy atractivas a Taiga y a Momo, normalmente no expreso eso de forma explícita. Y las veces que sí expreso de forma explícita mi deseo, resulto siendo el blanco de una cachetada de Taiga. La perversión de Minoru está en un nivel muy superior. "Mira, no quiero lastimarte, Minoru, pero si escucho que vuelves a irrespetar a las chicas, no querrás saber qué es lo que te voy a hacer..." Eso lo callará por un rato. El pequeñín cabeza de uva resultó bastante asustado por mi amenaza. "Veo que tratas de defender nuestro honor..." Escuché la voz de Kyoka detrás de mí. "Sí, la verdad es que me estaba cansando un poco de las payasadas de Minoru, Kyoka." "Es verdad, pero eventualmente te acostumbrarás." "Je... Espero que no sea ese el caso. Ya tengo que soportar que Taiga me de cachetadas cada vez que me distraigo con la belleza de cualquier chica, o mujer..." Le dije, pero no estaba seguro de si la había cagado, porque la chica de los jacks por lóbulos frunció el ceño de inmediato. "Sólo espero que jamás te conviertas en otro Mineta, Onsei." Pero yo no quería hacer que me odiara. "No lo haré, Kyoka. Te doy mi palabra."

"¡Muy bien, damas y caballeros! Luego de ese lindo momento entre la señorita Kagura y **Midnight**, ¡llegó la hora de la siguiente batalla de exhibición!" Una vez más, la voz de **Present Mic** resonó por todo el estadio. Estoy legítimamente preocupado por las actuaciones de Sky y Kitsu. Aunque esta serie de batallas no es competitiva como tal, yo aún me siento un poco decepcionado de nuestro desempeño en general. Y estoy bastante seguro que hay gente en la Clase 1-B a la que le gustaría restregarnos esos fracasos en la cara. Especialmente cierto tipo que ha estado molestando a algunos de nuestros compañeros. Uno que creo que se llama Neito Monoma... "Aquí vienen nuestros siguientes combatientes! ¡He aquí a un tipo que vive y lucha al ritmo de la música! ¡De la Clase 1-B, Kintaro Takeda!" Ahí estaba él. El tipo del mohicano tenía puestos sus característicos audífonos, como era costumbre. También noté que él tenía algún tipo de reproductor de música en su cinturón. Ya me imagino qué hace su kosei. "Contra... ¡Su determinación de diamante le dio una oportunidad de mostrar de lo que es capaz! ¡De la Clase 1-A, Kitsu Tatsuki!" Una de dos chicas pelirrosadas que he conocido, la otra es Mina. Sin embargo, esa larga cabellera rosa sigue siendo reconocible desde lejos, al igual que su tímida actitud. Ninguno de ellos en realidad quiso hablar. Kintaro estaba enfocado al máximo en la batalla, mientras que Kitsu estaba demasiado nerviosa para siquiera hablar.

"¡Comiencen!" En cuanto la batalla empezó, el tipo del mohicano se lanzó rápidamente hacia Kitsu, alcanzándola en cuestión de unos pocos segundos. Él era demasiado veloz como para que ella lo esquivara. Sin embargo, la chica logró golpearlo de vuelta con un fuerte puñetazo a la barriga. Sin siquiera transformarse. Era un reflejo de defensa propia. Luego, la pelirrosada comenzó a moverse, mientras disparaba algunos cristales hacia su oponente. Kintaro los evitó. Pero él no sólo esquivó. El de 1-B se movía tan ágilmente, que mucha gente del público se veía realmente impresionada de ver las capacidades atléticas del estudiante. Es casi como si estuviera practicando parkour en frente de cientos de miles de personas. Kitsu siguió disparando, pero todo en vano. Él saltó por ahí, hizo volteretas, e incluso ejecutó varias acrobacias para demostrar su agilidad...

"He visto gente veloz, pero este tipo Kintaro los supera a todos." Empecé a pensar en voz alta. Él es rápido, probablemente tanto como yo. Y también es lo bastante atlético para ejecutar acrobacias en batalla. "Eso sólo es parte de su kosei, Onsei." Todos mis pensamientos se detuvieron en seco cuando escuché una voz que no parecía muy familiar. Y con justa razón, ya que cuando miré detrás de mí, vi a Irema, de la Clase 1-B. La chica que acababa de vencer a Hoshino. "¿A qué te refieres con eso, señorita Kagura?" "Bueno, esa velocidad que está mostrando Takeda sólo puede ser lograda gracias a su kosei: Héroe DJ." Aclaró la pelimorada. "¿Y cómo funciona eso, Kagura?" Taiga intervino en la conversación. "Pues, según lo que me ha dicho Takeda hasta el momento, su fuerza depende de la música que esté escuchando. Si él escucha un ritmo muy rápido, conseguirá velocidad sobrehumana. Por otro lado, si él escucha una canción lenta, él irá más lento, pero sus ataques serán mucho más fuertes." La explicación de la chica era interesante, por decir lo menos. Eso me hizo acordarme del dispositivo que llevaba el tipo del mohicano en su cinturón. Tuve que preguntarle: "Entonces, ¿es ese el motivo por el cual él usa audífonos?" "Exacto. Pero hay más. Ya visteis que él tiene puestos esos cascos todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?" Efectivamente. Todas las veces que lo vi, me dí cuenta que siempre tenía esos mismos audífonos. En la UA, durante entrenamientos, es que incluso durante el Examen de Admisión. "¿Por qué nos cuentas esto, Kagura?" Le pregunté a la pelimorada, a lo que ella contestó: "Porque, verás..." Ella apuntó su dedo al chico del mohicano en la arena. "Takeda debe escuchar música todo el tiempo. Incluso en su rutina diaria. Ese pequeño dicho sobre que alguien no podría vivir sin música se vuelve literal en su caso. Esa es su máxima debilidad. Si él deja de escuchar música, Takeda caerá inconsciente..." Eso me hizo preocuparme por su bienestar. Todos tenemos fortalezas y debilidades. La mía resulta ser escuchar sonidos demasiado fuertes, mientras que la de Kintaro es no escuchar nada en absoluto...

Quedaban 8 minutos. La batalla continuaba, con Kitsu tratando de acercarse y asestar un buen golpe, mientras que Kintaro se movía bastante rápido. Sin embargo, él se empezó a mover cada vez más lento de repente. Eso permitió que Kitsu le golpeara varias veces con sus cristales. Ella vio ese decrecimiento de velocidad como su oportunidad para derribar a su oponente. Se acercó para asestar el golpe, mientras transformaba todo su cuerpo en cristales. Y darle un golpe a Kintaro fue lo que hizo ella, uno muy fuerte. Sin embargo, ella no se dio cuenta que el tipo del mohicano también le asestó un golpe bastante fuerte. Ambos combatientes cayeron al suelo, Kintaro volaba hacia el borde de la arena, mientras Kitsu sólo retrocedió un poco. No obstante, eso no fue suficiente como para que la chica derrotara a su oponente, quien no tardó un segundo en levantarse y volver a la batalla rápidamente. Kitsu, queriendo terminar la batalla lo más rápido posible, se acercó para asestar el golpe de gracia. Pero, con un potente golpe al estómago, el estudiante de 1-B logró recuperarse y devolverle el daño sufrido. Incluso si Kitsu estaba en su forma de cristal, ella aún podía sentir el impacto de los ataques de su oponente... (**N/A**: Kitsu usa cristales mucho más duros. En el mundo real, cristal es sinónimo de vidrio, pero este no es el caso.)

"Oh, vaya... Takeda es fuerte en verdad..." Taiga habló luego de ver ese golpe. "Probablemente haya escogido una canción lenta ahora. Un sólo golpe que él aseste en ese estado podría fácilmente matar a cualquier Mukosei. Normalmente, él no pega TAN fuerte..." Contestó Irema. Ahora sí que estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Kitsu. Le pregunté a la chica de 1-B: "Espera... ¿Lo que quieres decir es que él quiso atravesar la defensa de Kitsu de esa forma?" "Pues, él probablemente pensó que cualquier golpe más débil que eso no sería suficiente." No. Preocupado no. Tachen eso. Ahora estaba realmente asustado. Si Kintaro lograba romper la transformación de Kitsu, ella podría resultar muy malherida, o peor...

5 minutos y medio en el reloj. Kintaro en verdad disfrutaba pegarle a Kitsu una y otra vez. Nuestra compañera pelirrosada aún intentaba contraatacar, pero no tenía mucho éxito. Ella conectaba varios impactos, pero por uno que ella asestaba, recibía varios en respuesta. Con otro potente puñetazo, el de 1-B la mandó al suelo una vez más. Kintaro, sintiéndose bastante confiado de pensar que podría ganar la batalla, empezó a bailar por la arena al ritmo de su música. Moviéndose como si estuviera haciendo parkour, como de costumbre. Él básicamente se estaba burlando de Kitsu por su incapacidad de contrarrestar su velocidad y fuerza, sin mencionar la corta estatura de la chica de los cristales. Mucha gente en el público en realidad abucheó esas acciones. Me incluyo entre los que abuchearon. "¡Yo no haría eso si fuera tú!" Pero sabía que mis gritos eran en vano, ya que él no podía escuchar algo que no fuera su música, con esos audífonos en sus oídos. Y por supuesto, él le dio la espalda a la chica y siguió bailando. Cuando el chico menos se lo esperó... ¡BLAM! Una gran patada a su espalda lo mandó a volar hacia el borde de la arena. Kitsu NO estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Ella quería la victoria, al igual que todos los demás cuando el festival empezó...

Quedaban 4 minutos. De alguna forma, Kintaro logró evitar caer fuera de los límites. Kitsu, aún en su forma de cristal, se lanzó de nuevo hacia él, sólo para ser sorprendida con un puñetazo a su espalda. Una vez más, el tipo del mohicano aparentemente escuchaba un ritmo rápido, lo que aumentó de nuevo su velocidad. Se movió por ahí, mostrando su agilidad, y golpeando a Kitsu varias veces. Sin embargo, la chica pelirrosada no estaba dispuesta a recibir más castigo. Ella se quedó quieta por algunos segundos, buscando alguna brecha que aprovechar, mientras el chico de 1-B seguía moviéndose velozmente, acercándose para asestar más golpes a su armadura de cristal. En el momento en que Kintaro intentaba otro impacto, ella logró agarrar uno de sus brazos, y comenzó a pegarle una y otra vez. Él no fue capaz de zafarse del agarre de cristal de la chica. En ese momento, no importaba que ella fuera de más baja estatura que su oponente. "Un método poco ortodoxo, pero bastante eficaz en ciertas situaciones. Tatsuki ciertamente sabía lo que hacía." Ese era Tenya, elogiando la actuación de mi amiga pelirrosada. Ese pequeño embate duró unos 30 segundos, antes de que ella decidiera soltar a su oponente. Kintaro parecía sufrir dolor severo, mientras que Kitsu se estaba sintiendo exhausta, y el esfuerzo de mantener su forma de cristal ya empezaba a pasarle factura...

Quedaban 2 minutos y 20 segundos. Ambos combatientes siguieron luchando, dando y recibiendo golpes entre sí. Ambos se veían heridos, pero no parecía importarle a ninguno de los dos. Kintaro tenía algunos rasguños en su cuerpo, al igual que algo de daño en su uniforme. Kitsu tenía varias grietas visibles en su armadura de cristal. A pesar de sus heridas, ellos siguieron luchando, y eso era muy malo. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la árbitro, **Midnight**, determinara que uno de ellos estaba demasiado herido para continuar. Sin embargo, Kintaro se detuvo en seco. Lo vi haciendo algo con el reproductor de música que tenía en su cinturón. "Ay, dios... Lo va a hacer..." Escuché a Irema de nuevo. Ella no dejó nuestro lado durante la batalla. Le pregunté: "¿A qué te refieres con eso, señorita Kagura?" "Pues... Él va a usar su movimiento final. Es uno muy arriesgado..." "¿Y qué hace?" Taiga le preguntó a la chica pelimorada. "¿Recuerdas el dispositivo que tiene en su cinturón? Bueno, él instaló un programa especial que le permite poner en aleatorio no solo las canciones, sino también la velocidad de estas. Él lo llama: Scratched and Beaten. Esto lo hace impredecible para muchos enemigos, pero cuando el programa decide hacer las canciones demasiado lentas, podría dejarlo muy descubierto." "Así que, resulta ser otra espada de doble filo..." Añadí a la conversación. "Si lo ves de esa manera, sí. Pero yo que tú no lo subestimaría, Onsei..." Respondió Irema. Ella estaba bastante convencida de que la victoria sería para Kintaro...

Efectivamente. Como lo describiría Irema, el tipo del mohicano empezó a moverse de forma errática, cambiando de velocidad constantemente. Eso tomó a la chica pelirrosada por sorpresa. Ella sólo pudo quedarse quieta en su sitio, mientras trataba de bloquear y contrarrestar los impredecibles ataques de su oponente. A veces, golpes a ritmo acelerado. Otras veces, un sólo golpe potente. Sin embargo, el tiempo no le favorecía a ninguno de los dos. Tenían que terminar esta batalla antes de que Midnight lo hiciera. Mientras que Kitsu lograba atacar de vuelta a Kintaro varias veces, el del mohicano continuó golpeándola de forma errática, hasta que decidió que era suficiente. El estudiante de 1-B movió su brazo derecho hacia atrás, lentamente preparándose para un feroz puñetazo que podría garantizar su victoria. Kitsu hizo lo mismo, con su propio brazo derecho, el cual continuaba endurecido por su transformación. Ambos estaban lo bastante exhaustos como para caer inconscientes si recibían un golpe lo bastante potente. Toda la gente en el público, incluyéndonos a nosotros, estábamos a la expectativa. Ese momento nos hizo pensar que el tiempo se había ralentizado por un momento... ¡CRACK! Escuché que algo se rompía. Ambos fueron a por la cabeza del otro. Vi que Kintaro le dio un puñetazo a Kitsu en el mentón, rompiendo su forma de cristal...

Pero también vi que el puño de Kitsu impactó a Kintaro en un oído, rompiendo sus audífonos. Ambos salieron volando unos metros hacia atrás. La pelirrosada tenía su cabeza de cristal completamente rota antes de regresar a su forma normal. Los audífonos de Kintaro quedaron completamente inservibles, luego de que el puño de Kitsu rompiera el lado derecho, y de que la otra mitad cayera al suelo. Sin música, y debido al extremo agotamiento físico, el chico del mohicano cayó inconsciente. Su oponente también quedó fuera de combate luego del potente puñetazo que recibió ella. Toda la gente quedó en silencio, preocupados por el bienestar de ambos combatientes. "¡Tanto Takeda como Tatsuki están fuera de combate! ¡Esta batalla termina en un Doble KO!" El anuncio de **Midnight** se escuchó por todo el estadio. Al escuchar esto, intenté saltar a la arena para tratar de auxiliar a Kitsu, pero mis amigos rápidamente me lo impidieron. Sólo pude ver cómo los robots médicos se llevaban a mi amiga pelirrosada hacia la enfermería. Y había llegado a pensar que mi batalla contra Keiji sería la más feroz de esta serie de batallas de exhibición. Qué equivocado estaba...

Ese momento me hizo darme cuenta de algo: a veces, la victoria sobre los villanos viene con un precio. Un precio que puede ser tan alto como matar al villano y arriesgar perder nuestras licencias de héroes, o incluso perder nuestras propias vidas luego de la batalla, o incluso durante esta. En ese momento, me di cuenta que tenía que trabajar más duro para convertirme no sólo en un héroe que sea capaz de defender el honor de su familia, sino también en un héroe que pueda defender a sus amigos, salvar a la gente, y poner su vida en juego al hacerlo. Pero no puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta. No ahora. Tengo amigos que me apoyan. Ellos son todo lo que me queda en mi vida, ya que no tengo idea si mis abuelos van a vivir lo suficiente para que ellos me vean convertirme en el gran héroe que quiero ser. Especialmente si tengo intención de regresar a Sudamérica, para continuar el legado de **Sonic Slasher**. Sí, mis amigos también tienen sus propios sueños, pero ojalá pudiéramos hacer realidad esos sueños juntos. Después de todo, para eso están los amigos: para apoyarse los unos a los otros, sin importar lo que pase...

_Continuará..._

**Perfil de Personaje**

Nombre: Kintaro Takeda  
Sexo: Masculino  
Edad: 16 (en el 1er año de UA)  
Cumpleaños: 3 de junio  
Ocupación: Estudiante/Héroe en entrenamiento  
Estatura: 173 cm / 5' 8"  
Peso: 71 kg / 157 lbs  
Color de pelo: Azul oscuro  
Peinado: mohicano corto  
Color de ojos: Verde azulado  
Color de piel: Pálida  
Nacionalidad: Japonés  
Escuela: Secundaria UA  
Año: 1  
Características distintivas: tiene audífonos o earbuds puestos todo el tiempo

Kosei: Héroe DJ

Le gusta: música, videojuegos, nieve  
No le gusta: calor, libros, Clase 1-A  
Hábitos: tiende a olvidar donde está o de qué está hablando, y a hurgarse la nariz cuando cree que está solo  
Miedos: ratones

Familia:  
Padre: sin nombre, trabaja como carnicero  
Madre: sin nombre, se sabe que es mukosei

Estadísticas:  
Fuerza: 4/5  
Velocidad: 5/5  
Técnica: 3/5  
Inteligencia: 2.5/5  
Cooperación: 3/5

Créditos:  
_Kintaro Takeda_, creado por Derringer#8520, en Discord


	23. Cap 23: Azul Celeste vs Rojo Vivo

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ \- Pensamientos

Llegó la última batalla de esta serie de exhibición. El torneo se reanudará luego de esta batalla...

**Disclaimer:** "Boku no Hero Academia", sus personajes y marcas, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Los personajes de Alex Onsei y Taiga Mizuki, son creados por mi. Cualquier otro Personaje Original ambientado en esta historia, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con el objetivo de entretener, y sólo por inspiración propia.

* * *

_Capítulo 23: Azul Celeste vs Rojo Vivo_

Todos nos tomamos un momento para ver a Kitsu en la enfermería, luego de aquella brutal batalla que la dejó tanto a ella como a su rival, Kintaro, inconscientes. Nuestra amiga pelirrosada tenía vendado todo su cuerpo. Yo fui el primero en preguntar: "Kitsu, ¿cómo te siente?" "Estoy bien, gracias por pregu... Ay, ay, ay..." Básicamente, su cuerpo entero aún le dolía debido a la increíble cantidad de daño que recibió. "Claramente no estás bien, Tatsuki. Deberías mirarte. Esa batalla pudo haber terminado mucho peor." Le dijo Hoshino. "Era una de dos... Eso, o dejarle ganar fácilmente... Bueno, no era el resultado que yo esperaba, pero... al menos sé que... di todo de mí..." Luego de escuchar a Kitsu, procedí a abrazarle, y mis amigos hicieron lo mismo. No pude discutir la determinación de Kitsu. Es decir, yo también sigo mis sueños, y la determinación es una de las claves en mi camino al heroísmo. Pero el hecho es que los héroes constantemente ponen sus vidas en juego, y las heridas básicamente son inevitables. Digo, ¿acaso hay alguien que haya visto alguna vez a un héroe que regrese ileso de un ataque de villanos? La batalla de Kitsu fue básicamente una muestra de lo que vendrá en el futuro para nuestras carreras de héroes. Pero la verdad es que, en el momento, todos nosotros éramos sólo un montón de estudiantes de secundaria, y como tales, nos preocupamos por nuestros compañeros y amigos. Sólo espero que si tenemos que morir algún día, que no suceda en un futuro cercano...

Sólo quedaba una batalla. Todos regresamos a nuestros asientos entre el público. Kitsu tenía que descansar un poco más. Por este motivo no nos pudo acompañar. Hoshino sí logro recuperarse a tiempo, y regresó con nosotros para ver la siguiente batalla del día. "Vaya, incluso con ese descanso más que necesario, aún me siento un poco cansada." Se quejaba Hoshino. "Orion, tú agotaste todo tu Polvo Estelar. ¿Quién no se sentiría así?" Taiga respondió, con una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos azules. "Sí, no me quiero ni imaginar si hubieras clasificado al torneo. Probablemente no pasarías si quiera de los Cuartos de Final, incluso si conservaras municiones, Hoshino. Básicamente necesitas el poder de la noche para reabastecerte. ¿Verdad?" Le dije a mi amiga. "Sí, es verdad. Es probable que mi estilo de lucha sea mejor aprovechado para trabajar de noche. En este festival, todos tuvimos que competir bajo la luz del día, lo que hizo que estudiantes con koseis como el mío, iniciáramos con desventaja." Ella tenía razón. Estos eventos no eran realmente adecuados para todos. Algunos estudiantes los encontraron más complicados que otros. En verdad, este era un caso de "supervivencia del más apto"...

"¡La quinta y última batalla de exhibición está a punto de comenzar! Hay quien dice que 'la mente supera a la fuerza', ¡y vaya que este chico lo demuestra! ¡De ascendencia Norteamericana, parte de la Clase 1-A, Saiko Aoi!" Ahí estaba mi amigo, con su característico peinado de color celeste. "Contra... ¡Yo que ustedes no intentaría estrechar manos con él! ¡De la Clase 1-B, Raidon Kawaguchi!" El tipo de pelo rubio y gris tenía una mirada seria en su cara. "Es un gusto encontrarme con vos en batalla, Aoi." Le escuché decir a Raidon. "Igualmente, Kawaguchi." Sky mostraba en su cara una sonrisa de felicidad. "Entonces, ¿quieres saber con lo que tendréis que lidiar antes de que la batalla inicie?" El estudiante de 1-B le preguntó a su rival, por lo que probablemente podría deducir que no quiere sorprender a Sky. "Bueno, no es que saber haga daño..." Mi amigo aceptó con una sonrisa. "Muy bien. A mi kosei lo llamo: Manos Termita. Lo que hago es frotar mis manos así..." Procedió entonces Raidon a demostrar su kosei. Luego de frotar sus palmas entre sí, sus manos empezaron a brillar como si estuvieran al rojo vivo. "...y ellas se acercan lo más posible a la temperatura de una cortadora de plasma. No querrías tener quemaduras en tus extremidades, o peor..." Ese consejo no fue suficiente para borrarle la sonrisa confiada a Sky. Es decir, él es así de raro, incluso en batalla. "Gracias por el aviso, Kawaguchi." "¡Muy bien! ¡Que comience la batalla!" Tan pronto como **Present Mic** dio su señal, Raidon se lanzó hacia su oponente, pero Sky empezó a esquivar sus ataques...

"Pero para tu información, yo también tengo un buen kosei, ¡y no me voy a rendir!" Sky dijo al tiempo que le pegaba un puñetazo al suelo, rompiéndolo un poco. Lo hizo nada más para mostrar a su oponente y al público de qué se trata su kosei. "Mi kosei me permite controlar objetos con mi mente. En otras palabras, Telekinesis." Dijo el peliceleste, mientras que hacía flotar una pequeña piedra. Entonces, mi amigo la disparó de inmediato hacia Raidon, quien lo bloqueó con su mano derecha. "Vas a necesitar más que eso para vencerme, Aoi." El estudiante de 1-B le dijo a su rival con un semblante bastante calmado. "Ah, no te preocupes. ¡Habrá más de donde salió eso!" El chico peliceleste respondió, aún con una sonrisa en su cara. Raidon se lanzó al ataque una vez más, en un intento de taclear a Sky fuera de la arena, pero falló. Nuestro amigo, Sky, era ágil, y eso lo sabía. Lo que nunca pensé, no obstante, era que él era ASÍ de ágil. Sky siguió moviéndose, mientras pegaba puñetazos al suelo, buscando más 'munición' para usar con su Telekinesis...

Mientras veíamos cómo se desarrollaba este combate, escuché que alguien decía: "¿Acaso él intenta algo similar a lo que yo hice?" Ese alguien era Ochaco Uraraka. Sí, su batalla contra Bakugo involucró un montón de escombros cayendo hacia él. "No creo realmente que él pueda mantener una enorme cantidad de rocas al mismo tiempo. Pienso que podría usar su kosei en una de ellas a la vez." Le dije a la chica. Recuerdo su batalla. Esa 'lluvia de meteoros' básicamente dejó a Ochaco muy débil como para continuar. "Jeje... Probablemente eso fue muy excesivo de mi parte... No creo que yo pudiera hacer algo como eso de nuevo..." Dijo Ochaco mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "Oh, no, no te preocupes, Ochaco. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo y entrenamiento. Una vez te hagas más fuerte, podrás producir una lluvia de meteoros mucho más grande. Estoy seguro de eso." Le dije a mi compañera, tratando de animarla. "Sí, creo que eso tiene sentido... Gracias por el consejo, Onsei." La chica de cabello castaño dijo con una sonrisa. Es como alguien dijo una vez: 'Unidos venceremos, divididos caeremos'. De eso se tratan los amigos: de ayudarse el uno al otro cuando sea necesario.

Quedaban 7 minutos y 50 segundos en el reloj. Raidon aún trataba de acercarse a Sky, pero mi amigo logró alejarse de él. Con cada puñetazo al suelo de mi amigo peliceleste, él lentamente acumulaba municiones para usarlas contra Raidon. El estudiante de pelo rubio y gris siguió lanzándose hacia Sky, pero no logró hacer contacto con él. A veces, sus manos al rojo vivo impactaban el suelo, lo que hacía que el suelo se resquebrajara poco a poco. "¿Cuánto más tiempo antes de que no puedas seguir huyendo?" Oí que Raidon gritaba a su oponente. Sky respondió: "¡Todo el que necesite para hacer que te rindas!" No era tan sencillo como él lo quería poner, pero Sky parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, en un ataque sorpresa, Raidon impactó el brazo derecho de Sky. El estudiante de 1-B todavía tenía sus manos al rojo vivo, lo cual me hizo preocuparme por la integridad de mi amigo. Y cómo no. Una quemadura visible en su brazo era el motivo por el que no sólo yo, sino el resto de mis compañeros, nos empezamos a preocupar. Es decir, cuando todos escuchamos un sonoro grito de dolor por parte de Sky, el cual afectó un poco mi audición, supimos que algo andaba mal. El peliceleste intentaba aguantar el dolor. Él sabía que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarse a sí mismo que podía hacer parte de la sociedad de héroes. Él no podía permitirse perder...

"No puede ser... ¿Puede Sky seguir luchando luego de eso?" Taiga estaba definitivamente preocupada. "¡Ese tipo Kawaguchi tiene un kosei muy peligroso! ¡Esas manos brillantes podrían matar a cualquiera!" Minoru estaba asustado en cierto grado. "Ese brillo es muy bonito, pero no tanto como mi láser brillante." No tengo idea de por qué Yuga dijo eso, pero si los héroes se asustaran de koseis como ese, entonces ¿qué sentido tiene que sean héroes en primer lugar? Todos los héroes deben saber con qué están lidiando, y poner sus vidas en riesgo, para proteger a los inocentes, y derrotar al mal. "¡OK, chicos! ¡Ustedes necesitan saber algo!" Mi voz fue lo bastante potente para hacer que mis compañeros me escucharan. "No podemos acobardarnos jamás contra villanos que tengan koseis aparentemente peligrosos. Nosotros debemos vencer situaciones que parecen imposibles. ¡Para eso es que estamos entrenando!" Sus semblantes sorprendidos se encontraron con mis ojos llenos de determinación. "Todos nosotros elegimos convertirnos en héroes. Por una u otra razón. Sin embargo, no podemos echarnos para atrás. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Tener miedo de koseis 'peligrosos' podría costarnos la vida y las de aquellos a los que juramos proteger." Ellos no parecían entender lo que yo estaba diciendo. Sólo Tsuyu, Izuku, Taiga, Hoshino, Sky y Kitsu sabían de esto. Pero ya era momento de que le contara al resto de la clase. "Mi padre murió en el cumplimiento de su deber, tratando de proteger la vida de otras 2 personas: la vida de mi madre, María, y mi propia vida... Incluso en sus últimos momentos, él nunca se arrepintió de dar su vida para protegerme... Gracias a él... Gracias a **Sonic Slasher**, es que estoy aquí con todos ustedes..." Yo realmente me estaba esforzando por no dejar que las lágrimas rodaran por mi cara. Mis compañeros, o los que aún estaban allí, estaban demasiado sorprendidos de esa revelación... "Simplemente piensen en todos los sueños que han sido destruidos por el mal en todo el mundo. Piensen en todas las vidas inocentes que se pierden cada día... Si no fuera por los héroes, probablemente ni siquiera estaríamos aquí..." Luego de escuchar esas palabras, Minoru bajó su cabeza en vergüenza, y Yuga dejó de sonreír. Izuku, Tsuyu, Hoshino y Taiga se veían bastante preocupados por mí. Después de todo, soy probablemente el único de la Clase 1-A que perdió su familia a manos de villanos... "Es por eso que, cuando nos convirtamos en héroes, debemos traer esperanza a aquellos que están desesperados. Debemos poner nuestros miedos a un lado. Debemos proteger los sueños de muchísimas personas. Sin remordimientos en absoluto. Hasta dar nuestro último aliento, debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros. Recuerden eso, por favor..." Ya no pude resistir más... Sólo pensar en ese día me hizo llorar. Luego de que mis compañeros entendieron finalmente de lo que estaba hablando, ellos me miraron con una mirada de bondad en sus semblantes. Mis amigos más cercanos se acercaron a mí para darme un abrazo grupal. "Ese es tu camino al heroísmo, y respetamos eso, kero." Me dijo Tsuyu, con su acostumbrado semblante neutral, pero en sus ojos se veía la tristeza que escondía su actitud. "Ellos podrán no estar aquí acompañándote, pero siempre estarán en tu corazón. Nunca lo olvides..." Me dijo Taiga. Esas palabras de tranquilidad fueron suficientes para hacer que me calmara un poco. "Gracias, chicos... Lo necesitaba..." Dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Mis compañeros estaban en verdad contentos de ver que pude calmarme luego de este triste momento...

Volvamos a la batalla. Quedaban 4 minutos y 25 segundos. El tiempo que pasó durante ese momento que tuve con mis compañeros, la verdad no tuvo muchas acciones. Sky continuó generando municiones, mientras que Raidon trataba de acercarse cada vez más al peliceleste. Ellos tuvieron algunos momentos en los que se enfrentaron en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero fueron momentos muy cortos, ya que cada vez que Raidon se acercaba lo suficiente, Sky contraatacaba y se alejaba. Luego de ese ataque que dejó con una quemadura en el brazo de Sky, **Midnight** hizo una advertencia al estudiante de 1-B para que no intentase de nuevo un movimiento como ese. Eso, a los ojos de la árbitro, era arriesgar la vida del oponente. Los héroes no pueden matar jamás. No sólo es el fundamento del tan llamado 'Código de Héroe', sino que hace parte de las leyes internacionales. Raidon decidió entonces recurrir a usar artes marciales básicas. Es decir, la mayoría de nosotros deberíamos tener conocimientos de artes marciales. Ahora que sus manos han bajado su temperatura, él sería capaz ahora de luchar sin restricciones, aparte de la del uso indebido de su kosei. Sky acumulaba más y más escombros a cada minuto, y en ocasiones, usaba su Telekinesis para golpear a Raidon, quien en consecuencia, le devolvía los golpes a su oponente uno tras otro. Este ciclo se repitió varias veces...

"¿Ya estás cansado?" Escuché de nuevo la voz de Sky. "Pues, para ser justos, hemos estado luchando por 7 minutos ya. ¿Por qué no acabamos con esto?" Respondió Raidon. En el reloj quedaban 2 minutos y 45 segundos. Tal vez el hecho de no poder usar su kosei en realidad fue una bendición disfrazada para el chico de pelo rubio y gris, ya que no se sentía muy agotado. Sky, por otro lado, empezaba a sentirse exhausto, debido al constante uso de su Telekinesis. La lucha continuó por unos segundos más, hasta que Sky decidió que ya era hora de dejar de contenerse. Decidió el peliceleste usar su kosei para lanzar todos los escombros que había acumulado. Si tuviera que calcular el peso combinado de todas esas piedras, diría que son al menos 60 kg de escombros. Raidon pudo haber esquivado eso, pero los escombros le dieron por todo su cuerpo. Fue suficiente para mandar a volar al estudiante de 1-B. Sin embargo, él se levantó como si no hubiera pasado nada, y corrió una vez más hacia el chico peliceleste. Sólo para que lo recibiese con una patada en la cara. "¡Es hora de acabar con esto!" Anunció Sky. De repente, Raidon empezó a levitar, lo que sorprendió a muchas personas del público. Sin embargo, nosotros en la Clase 1-A ya sabíamos lo que pasaba. Raidon no pudo controlar hacia donde iba. El que movía los hilos era Sky. Él estaba determinado a llevarse la victoria. Tan determinado estaba, que estaba arriesgando lo que le quedaba de energía para asegurar la victoria. Saiko en realidad no intentó usar antes su kosei en personas, excepto durante el Incidente de USJ. Es por eso que el control de su Telekinesis no estaba adecuado aún al uso en seres vivos. Pero con lo último de su energía, Sky logró mandar a volar a Raidon fuera de la arena, dejándole sin chances de recuperarse. El estudiante de 1-B sólo pudo ver irremediablemente cómo era enviado a los muros por la Telekinesis de Sky. "¡Kawaguchi está fuera de los límites! ¡El ganador de esta batalla es Saiko Aoi!" La voz de Midnight se escuchó por todo el estadio...

Raidon se sentía muy adolorido. La pura fuerza de los escombros que golpearon su cuerpo, le dejaron muy exhausto, al punto de casi no ser capaz de levantarse. Sky, de otro lado, estaba a punto de caer inconsciente. Él estaba en el límite de sus capacidades. Tal vez lo que estaba haciendo en realidad era evitar sobreesforzar su cuerpo durante el combate. Los robots médicos detectaron ambas situaciones y se llevaron a ambos combatientes a la enfermería. "¡Y así termina esta serie de batallas de exhibición! ¡El Torneo por fin puede continuar, gente! ¡En unos minutos, se resolverá el empate entre Kirishima y Tetsutetsu!" Anunció **Present Mic** desde su cabina. "Taiga, Hoshino, deberíamos ir a ver a Kitsu y Sky en la enfermería. ¿Qué opinan?" Tenía que tomar esa oportunidad de visitar a mis amigos ahora que las batallas terminaron. Ellos asintieron en acuerdo, y juntos caminamos a donde nuestros otros amigos estaban...

Allí, encontramos a Kitsu y a Sky aún en sus lechos. Raidon, Kintaro y Hachi también se estaban recuperando de sus heridas. Todos ellos estaban despiertos. Lo que en verdad no esperaba, sin embargo, era que al mirar detrás de mí, encontrara a Keiji y a Irema entrando a la habitación. Pero esta situación era perfecta. Necesitaba hablar con todos ellos. Empecé a hablar: "Chicos... Me alegro de que pudiésemos demostrar lo que podemos hacer, aunque fuese en una forma extraña y 'no oficial'. Gracias a todos. Aunque esperaba que pudiéramos habernos enfrentado durante el torneo..." Mi estado de ánimo se fue abajo un poco una vez más. Quería darme a conocer, al entrar al torneo, y ganarlo. El resto de gente que estaba en la sala sonrió por eso. Bueno, todos excepto Keiji. Él no parecía tener ningún tipo de reacción en absoluto. "Onsei... Aún somos jóvenes. Ésta no es la última oportunidad. Todos aún tenemos mucho por aprender. Por eso es que todos estamos aquí en UA." Me dijo Raidon. Los otros 4 estudiantes de 1-B estuvieron de acuerdo y asintieron. "Concuerdo. Todos hicimos lo que pudimos. Y debemos seguir yendo más allá, como el lema de UA indica." Agregó Irema, con un semblante sonriente. "Sí, Plus Ultra..." Sus palabras ayudaron a mejorar mi estado de ánimo, pero no mucho. Es decir, revivir esos recuerdos de mis padres muriendo ante mis ojos, y luego revelar esa triste verdad a mis compañeros, combinado con mi derrota ante Keiji, básicamente arruinaron mi motivación para el resto del día. Sin embargo, ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. "Escucha, Onsei... Prométenos algo. Hasta que 1-A y 1-B se vuelvan a enfrentar, tú da lo mejor de ti. ¿Vale?" Irema me dijo con una mirada convencida en su cara. Sabía que ya no tenía nada que perder, así que esa era la oportunidad de dar lo mejor de mí. Ojalá, en el futuro, yo pudiera hacerme más fuerte. "Te lo prometo, Irema. Es una promesa no sólo para la Clase 1-B, sino para mi propia Clase 1-A." Entonces estreché mi mano con ella. Otra promesa se había sellado. Espero ser capaz de cumplir mi promesa a mis padres, y a mis compañeros. Tengo 3 años para convertirme en héroe. Aún queda un largo camino por recorrer...

_Continuará..._

**Character Profile**

Nombre: Raidon Kawaguchi  
Sexo: Masculino  
Edad: 15 (en el 1er año de UA)  
Cumpleaños: 23 de abril  
Ocupación: Estudiante/Héroe en entrenamiento  
Estatura: 188 cm / 6' 2"  
Peso: 72.5 kg / 160 lbs  
Color de pelo: Rubio, con rayas grises a los lados  
Peinado: corto, puntiagudo  
Color de ojos: Azul oscuro  
Color de piel: Blanca  
Nacionalidad: Japonés  
Escuela: Secundaria UA  
Año: 1  
Características distintivas: las rayas grises a los lados de su pelo

Kosei: Manos Termita

Le gusta: pan Yakisoba, videojuegos, baloncesto  
No le gusta: calamares, matones  
Hábitos: practicar deportes todos los días  
Miedos: serpientes, insectos

Familia:  
Padre: sin nombre, se sabe que es un atleta muy competente  
Madre: sin nombre, se sabe que es una super genio

Estadísticas:  
Fuerza: 4/5  
Velocidad: 3/5  
Técnica: 3/5  
Inteligencia: 4/5  
Cooperación: 5/5

Créditos:  
_Raidon Kawaguchi_, creado por Dittoyami (Revelry & Wings)#5385, en Discord


	24. Cap 24: Analizando el Torneo

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ \- Pensamientos

La serie de batallas de exhibición terminó con un empate entre ambos grupos, pero eso sólo es el principio de una gran rivalidad. Es hora de que el Festival Deportivo termine...

**Disclaimer:** "Boku no Hero Academia", sus personajes y marcas, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Los personajes de Alex Onsei y Taiga Mizuki, son creados por mi. Cualquier otro Personaje Original ambientado en esta historia, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con el objetivo de entretener, y sólo por inspiración propia.

* * *

_Capítulo 24: Analizando el Torneo_

"Damas y caballeros, ¡tenemos buenas noticias! ¡Eijiro Kirishima y Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu han recibido el visto bueno para continuar el torneo! Los dos están completamente recuperados de sus heridas, y en unos momentos participarán en un desempate para decidir el último cupo a los Cuartos de Final. ¡Muchísimas gracias a **Recovery Girl**, por su excelente trabajo en la enfermería!" Luego de todas las batallas de exhibición, el torneo real tenía que continuar. Fue bueno saber que tanto Eijiro como Tetsutetsu están sanos de nuevo. Mis amigos y yo acabábamos de regresar a las graderías para ver el desempate entre ellos. La decisión fue resolver el empate con un concurso de pulseadas. Ellos hicieron fuerza por cerca de un minuto, dando todo lo que podían dar, hasta que escuchamos un golpe sordo. Eijiro logró derrotar a su oponente, en una batalla de pura fuerza física. Luego de que el desempate terminara, alguien nos estaba llamando. "¡Ey, chicos! ¿De qué nos perdimos?" Eran Sky y Kitsu, quienes ya estaban recuperados también de todas sus heridas. "No mucho. Kirishima acaba de vencer a Tetsutetsu en una batalla de pulseadas." Simplemente dijo Taiga. Con la victoria de Eijiro en el desempate, las batallas de Cuartos de Final aparecían de esta forma:

Izuku Midoriya vs Shoto Todoroki  
Tenya Iida vs Ibara Shiozaki  
Mina Ashido vs Fumikage Tokoyami  
Eijiro Kirishima vs Katsuki Bakugo

"Parece que vamos a tener unas batallas muy interesantes dentro de poco." Habló Sky al ver las llaves de Cuartos de Final. "Así es, Sky. Es decir, el primer duelo de Cuartos de Final será entre Izuku y Shoto, posiblemente 2 de los miembros más fuertes de nuestra clase." "Es verdad, pero... ¿Acaso Midoriya no se lastima al usar su kosei?" Me preguntó Hoshino, preocupada por el bienestar del peliverde. "Tal vez, pero si él fue capaz de mantenerse firme en batalla contra Bakugo, estoy seguro que podrá hacer los mismo contra Shoto." Fue mi respuesta. La verdad es que estaba apostando por una victoria de Izuku ante el chico de pelo rojo y blanco. La batalla progresó con Izuku tratando de mantener su distancia ante Shoto, quien estaba determinado a terminar la batalla tan rápido como le sea posible. Como muchos ya sospecharon, el peliverde se había lastimado al tratar de defenderse del Hielo de su oponente. Sin embargo, él no se rindió en su intención de ganar esta batalla. Incluso sintiendo dolor, él siguió luchando. Incluso con un brazo roto y varios dedos destrozados, él siguió luchando, porque se dio cuenta de algo que mucha gente ignoró: el Hielo de Shoto en realidad perjudicaba al usuario si se usaba en exceso. "¡Ven a mí con todo lo que tienes!" Un grito de batalla por parte de Izuku se escuchó por todo el estadio. Los dos comenzaron a luchar una vez más, con Izuku asestándole un fuerte golpe al estómago de su oponente, haciéndole daño a él y a sí mismo, ya que golpeó a Shoto con su mano rota. Siguieron atacándose el uno al otro, lo que preocupó a **Midnight** y a **Cementoss**. Y no sólo ellos estaban preocupados. Mis compañeros se sentían igual. Incluso algunos Héroes Profesionales en la audiencia se preocuparon por ellos, especialmente por el bienestar de Izuku. Sin embargo, el peliverde siguió golpeando a su oponente...

"Es TU poder, ¿¡no es así!?" Otro grito de batalla por parte de Izuku. "¿A qué se refiere con eso?" Lancé una pregunta al aire. "¿No lo sabes, Onsei? Todoroki es el hijo del **Héroe de las Llamas, Endeavor**. Él debería tener fuego como su padre, pero por alguna razón él no lo ha usado." Momo respondió a mi pregunta. De repente, la temperatura en el estadio empezó a aumentar. Shoto había activado su ardiente lado izquierdo. "¡SHOTOOOOOOOOO!" Casi que en el momento justo, un hombre de gran contextura, vestido de azul, con pelo rojo y una barba hecha de fuego, empezó a gritar para "alentar" al que asumo sería su hijo. Sí, ese era **Endeavor**, y no quería escucharle más, ya que ese grito estaba empezando a tener un efecto negativo en mis oídos. De vuelta a la arena, vi que ambos combatientes se lanzaban hacia el otro, con todo lo que tenían. Tanto **Midnight** como **Cementoss** intentaron detenerlos, pero el choque fue tan fuerte, que generó una onda de choque que mandó a volar escombros por todo el estadio, e incluso sacó a varias personas volando de sus asientos. En cuanto a mí, la onda expansiva afectó demasiado a mis oídos. Una vez más, estaban a punto de estallar. Necesitaba protección en mis oídos de inmediato, ya que los cascos que tenía salieron volando también. Por suerte, Momo creó algunos para mí sobre la marcha. Me puse la protección para los oídos de una vez. Mientras mis oídos se recuperaban, vi la destrucción que dejó la batalla. Shoto a duras penas estaba de pie frente a un muro de hielo. Izuku, por otro lado, estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, con el acostumbrado aspecto del peliverde con sus extremidades rotas. Era tan claro como el cristal: Shoto había ganado esa batalla...

Luego de un descanso forzado, debido a las necesarias reparaciones en la arena, llegó la batalla entre Tenya e Ibara. Fue un duelo bastante rápido, comparado con lo que habíamos visto unos minutos antes. Es decir, nuestro Presidente de la Clase simplemente empujó a Ibara fuera de los límites, aprovechando las ventajas de su kosei de Motor. "Ibara simplemente no puede inmovilizar a aquellos oponentes que sean más rápidos que ella. Ella va a tener muchos problemas en el campo contra gente como Tenya y yo, si es que no puede defenderse." Expresé mi opinión sobre el combate, mientras veía fijamente a la arena. "Por supuesto. Sus Vides eran muy lentas. Iida podría ser uno de los estudiantes más veloces, si no EL más veloz de todo UA." Intervino Sky. "¡Ey! ¿Estás dudando de mis propias habilidades?" Bromeé un poco con mi amigo. Recordé la primera Prueba de Valoración de Koseis, en la cual conseguí el tiempo más rápido en los 50 metros planos. Tenya está demostrando ser bastante veloz, y quizá podría ir incluso más rápido si quisiera..

La siguiente batalla, entre Mina Ashido y Fumikage Tokoyami, también se desarrolló bastante rápido. A pesar de la agilidad de Mina (combinada con el uso de su Ácido), Fumikage y su Dark Shadow fueron capaces de superarla, para al final mandar a la chica de piel rosada fuera de los límites. "Dark Shadow es demasiado fuerte... Ashido no tenía muchas posibilidades..." Habló Kitsu, notando la innata debilidad de Mina al enfrentarse al que básicamente eran dos seres en uno. "Incluso si el sol aún brilla, Tokoyami sigue estando muy fuerte. Necesito aprender de él..." Hoshino observó la batalla, tomando algunas notas para sus futuros enfrentamientos. Ella sabía que no podría luchar de forma tan eficiente cuando el sol seguía en el cielo. La chica de pelo azul oscuro con un cuerno en la cabeza, necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, ya que estuvo básicamente en desventaja durante todo el festival...

Eijiro Kirishima vs Katsuki Bakugo. El pelirrojo simplemente se abalanzó hacia Bakugo, tratando de golpearle, pero el chico explosivo simplemente contraatacó con toda su fuerza. Eijiro sólo podía endurecerse para bloquear las Explosiones de Bakugo, pero su resistencia física tenía un límite. Luego de unos minutos de este toma y dame, el pelirrojo cayó inconsciente luego de recibir una explosión en su cara. Con esta victoria, Bakugo completaría las llaves de las Semifinales. "Él es... demasiado agresivo... Bakugo es simplemente implacable..." A Kitsu le empezaba a disgustar la actitud de Bakugo. "A ese cabezota no le importa el bienestar de su oponente. Con tal de ganar, él será tan agresivo como deba ser." Le explicó Taiga a su amiga pelirrosada...

Las Semifinales fueron igual de simples a muchas de las otras batallas del torneo. Primero fue la batalla entre Shoto Todoroki y Tenya Iida. Nuestro Presidente de la Clase estaba básicamente perdido antes de que la batalla empezara. El chico de pelo rojo y blanco simplemente usó su Hielo para rodear y luego inmovilizar a Tenya, al igual que hizo con Hanta en los Octavos de Final. "No puede ser... ¿Cómo es que fue capaz de inmovilizar a alguien como Tenya?" Hoshino preguntó, pensando en el bienestar de Tenya. "No se le puede dejar un cabo suelto a un tipo como él. Es decir, Tenya pudo darle una patada y mandarlo a los muros, en vez de al suelo. Ese fue un gravísimo error, y Shoto tomó esa oportunidad para bloquear su kosei. No por nada Shoto es uno de los más fuertes de nuestra clase." Respondí mientras miraba a la arena...

Fumikage Tokoyami vs Katsuki Bakugo. Otra batalla que estaba decantada de un lado. Aunque Dark Shadow es fuerte, tiene una debilidad bastante que otros podrían aprovechar: su debilidad a la luz. A Bakugo sólo le bastaba activar sus Explosiones cerca al ser hecho de sombras, para debilitarlo gradualmente, y luego forzar a Fumikage a rendirse. "Pésimo emparejamiento para Fumikage... No sólo el sol sigue brillando fuerte, sino que Bakugo puede general suficiente luz para debilitarle. Si se hubiera enfrentado a Mina en su lugar, Bakugo la hubiera tenido más difícil para ganar." Miré todas las posibilidades. Si Bakugo hubiese sido emparejado con otros estudiantes, él no la hubiera tenido tan fácil para llegar a la final. Yuga, Denki, Koji, Rikido, Kyoka, Toru, Minoru, Hoshino y yo, hubiéramos sido oponentes fáciles para ese chico tan explosivo, así que no éramos opciones viables. Las habilidades atléticas de Tsuyu, junto con su larga lengua, pudieron haberle dado a Bakugo algún problema. Si Tenya hubiese sido emparejado contra Bakugo, el usuario de Motor pudo haber sido capaz de superarle en tácticas. Mashirao es un practicante de artes marciales, y Bakugo no tiene ataques a distancia, al menos que yo sepa, así que ese duelo sería uno de los más complicados. Mezo tiene fuerza física superior, por lo que él también podría ser un oponente difícil de vencer. Hanta... Bueno, él y Bakugo están prácticamente iguales en cuanto a agilidad, pero el usuario de Cinta tendría que dar mucho de sí para poder inmovilizar a ese chico de pelo rubio cenizo. Si Izuku y Katsuki se hubieran encontrado en el torneo, esa batalla pudo haber sido muy cerrada. El versátil kosei de Momo podría haber sido útil contra Bakugo, pero ¿hasta qué punto? El kosei de Taiga pudo haber sido útil para apagar esas explosiones, pero ¿por cuanto tiempo? Ella tendría que terminar esa batalla bastante rápido, antes de que se deshidrate. Sky pudo haber aplicado la misma estrategia que usó ante Raidon, pero sabiendo lo que pasó en el duelo entre Bakugo y Ochaco, la balanza estaría inclinada claramente en favor de Bakugo. Por último, Kitsu. Ella resistió muchísimo dolor ante **LightShade**, pero todos sabemos ahora que su transformación es difícil de mantener. Si ella no fuera capaz de vencer a Bakugo en el menor tiempo posible, el tipo agresivo sería capaz de atravesar sus Cristales. Para ponerlo en palabras más simples, en verdad no quería ver a Katsuki Bakugo en La Gran Final del torneo...

Luego de un breve descanso, la tan anticipada Gran Final del Festival Deportivo, entre Shoto Todoroki y Katsuki Bakugo, estaba a punto de comenzar. Algunos de nuestros compañeros predijeron que el chico de pelo rojo y blanco ganaría la batalla, mientras que otros dieron sus votos al tipo de pelo rubio cenizo. Por mi parte, sólo pude ver cómo se desarrollaba la batalla. "_Ambos deben estar bastante exhaustos debido a las constantes batallas. Cualquiera podría ganar, pero tendrían que ser rápidos..._" Era lo que pensaba mientras los veía enfrentarse en batalla. Como se esperaba, Shoto intentó detener a su oponente cubriéndolo en un muro de hielo, pero Bakugo se zafó de ese ataque usando sus explosiones. El chico agresivo fue capaz de superar las tácticas de su oponente, pero el usuario de Mitad Frío, Mitad Caliente, se defendió usando su hielo. Sin embargo, al enfrentarse a su oponente una vez más, Shoto se detuvo en seco. Es como si no estuviera dispuesto a seguir luchando. "¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Por qué Todoroki no hace algo?" Habló Taiga, confundida por la actitud del hijo del **Héroe de las Llamas, Endeavor**. Bakugo estaba determinado a llevarse la victoria, pero no quería que su oponente no lo diera todo. Se lanzó hacia Shoto con un movimiento especial, con la intención de hacer que su oponente al menos intentara contraatacar. Pero por desgracia, las cosas no salen siempre como uno espera. Shoto se veía bastante deprimido antes del impacto, Tan deprimido, que decidió apagar sus llamas antes de que Bakugo llegara hacia él, básicamente dándose por vencido. El impacto llegó, y el área se llenó de humo. Cuando se despejó todo, Shoto estaba inconsciente, tendido sobre un montón de escombros gélidos. Bakugo, siendo el niñato agresivo que es, al sentir que le habían robado una victoria justa, intentó atacar al chico inconsciente, pero fue detenido en seco por el kosei de **Midnight**: Sonambulismo. "¡Todoroki está fuera de los límites! ¡Lo que significa que el ganador es Bakugo!"

Luego de un último descanso, todos asistimos a la Ceremonia de Premiación. Sé que todos hicimos lo que pudimos para mostrarle al mundo de lo que estamos hechos. Sin embargo, yo todavía pensaba en lo que pudo haber pasado si hubiéramos clasificado al torneo. Las medallas fueron presentadas por nadie más ni nadie menos que el mismísimo **Héroe Número 1, All Might**. Fumikage y Tenya compartieron el Bronce (aunque nuestro Presidente de la Clase tuvo que irse antes de la ceremonia, por motivos familiares), Shoto recibió la Plata, y Katsuki Bakugo, amarrado de pies a cabeza, y con un bozal en la cara, incluso, tuvo que recibir la Medalla de Oro. Probablemente el momento más gracioso de todo el Festival Deportivo...

"Pero qué día... Tuvimos la oportunidad de competir como amigos... y de demostrar nuestra fuerza al mundo..." Kitsu estaba cansada, pero en general estaba satisfecha con cómo se desarrolló el día. "¡Desde luego, Tatsuki! ¡No puedo esperar al próximo año! Ojalá, todos nosotros lleguemos al torneo final." Dijo Sky, con un espíritu renovado para el futuro. "Sí, yo también..." Yo aún seguía pensando acerca de la oportunidad que habíamos tenido. Sí, es cierto que las batallas de exhibición fueron una forma de darnos a conocer al mundo, pero 10 minutos era demasiado poco tiempo para demostrar en realidad nuestras capacidades. Nosotros, especialmente yo, necesitábamos hacerlo mejor de lo que lo hicimos hoy, para cuando llegue el siguiente Festival Deportivo. Al regresar a la casa de mis abuelos, estaba pensando en lo que ellos pensarían de mi desempeño. La respuesta era aparente, cuando abrí la puerta y me recibieron con un abrazo. "¡Estamos tan orgullosos de ti, Alex!" "¡Estuviste increíble, chico! ¡En verdad diste todo de ti! ¡Estoy seguro que tus padres estarían también realmente orgullosos de ti!" Mis abuelos no pudieron contener sus lágrimas de alegría. Ellos sabían que hice todo lo que pude para honrar el legado de mi difunto padre, y para darme a conocer al mundo entero. Porque hay que aceptarlo. Primero, tengo que dejar mi marca como uno de los mejores héroes de Japón. Luego, buscaré el título de mejor héroe de Colombia. Luego me haré conocer en Sudamérica. Y finalmente, en el mundo entero. Mi camino al heroísmo apenas comienza, pero ya sé que, con mis amigos y los últimos miembros de mi familia a mi lado, podré convertirme en el héroe que quiero ser...

_Continuará..._


	25. Cap 25: La Identidad de un Héroe

Esta historia es traducida de la original "My Hero Academia - Honor and Friendship", publicada por mi bajo el nick [JhonnyUrrea] en Wattpad.

Formato:  
Esta es mi historia... - Historia  
**El Héroe Número 1: All Might** \- Nombres de héroes/villanos  
"¡Déjame mostrarte de qué estoy realmente hecho!" - Diálogo  
"_¿Qué puedo hacer contra este villano?"_ \- Pensamientos

Comienza una nueva etapa en el camino al heroísmo de Alex y sus amigos. Luego del Festival Deportivo, los estudiantes de la Clase 1-A deben prepararse para los nuevos desafíos que vendrán...

**Disclaimer:** "Boku no Hero Academia", sus personajes y marcas, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. Los personajes de Alex Onsei y Taiga Mizuki, son creados por mi. Cualquier otro Personaje Original ambientado en esta historia, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro, con el objetivo de entretener, y sólo por inspiración propia.

* * *

_Capítulo 25: La Identidad de un Héroe_

Han pasado varios días desde que terminó ese emocionante Festival Deportivo. Nos dieron unos pocos días para descansar y recuperarnos de nuestras heridas. Es una lástima que ninguno de nosotros pudiera superar la Segunda Fase, pero estoy seguro que podremos hacerlo mejor cuando llegue el próximo festival. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a UA, luego de esos merecidos días de descanso, escuché a algunas personas murmurando algo sobre los desempeños de todos en el evento. Sin embargo, alguien dijo algo que llamó mi atención: "¿Recuerdas al chico de la espada? Su habilidad es increíble. Tanto, que me parece haberla visto antes." Un hombre estaba hablando sobre mí. Volteé mi cabeza para ver a dos hombres hablando. "Lo sé, ¿cierto? Ese chico se veía como si fuera la segunda llegada de **Sonic Slasher**. Él era uno de los mejores de Sudamérica, aunque algunas de sus más grandes hazañas fueron realizadas aquí. Él era mi favorito." Intenté no llorar. Escuchar algo sobre mi padre de esta forma, me hizo recordar todo el tiempo que pasé con él hasta su prematuro deceso. Saber que él fue un gran héroe es algo de lo que debería estar orgulloso, pero saber que no podre verlo nunca más me entristece aún hoy en día...

Era un nuevo día de escuela en UA. Muchos de mis compañeros discutían sobre sus desempeños durante el evento antes de que empezara la clase. "Lo hiciste muy bien, kero..." Ahí estaba, la voz de Tsuyu. Ella estaba parada a mi lado, mientras veía mi ánimo ligeramente deprimido. "¿En serio crees eso, Tsuyu?" "Por supuesto, kero. Tu carrera hasta la meta de la Pista de Obstáculos, tu trabajo defensivo con tu equipo en la Batalla de Caballería, incluso tu batalla contra Keiji. Honestamente, opino que tú definitivamente te convertirás en uno de los mejores héroes de nuestra generación. Estoy segura que tus padres estarían orgullosos." Ella claramente intentaba hacerme sentir mejor, luego de todo lo que he tenido que pasar. Sin embargo, es bastante difícil olvidar que mis padres murieron a manos de villanos. Es difícil olvidar que tuve que luchar por mi vida, y por las de otras dos personas, durante el Incidente de USJ. Es difícil olvidar que no pude cumplir una promesa a mí mismo, la cual era ganar el Festival Deportivo. "Gracias, Tsuyu, pero no estoy seguro. Ser testigo de la muerte de mis padres ha afectado seriamente mi vida. No quiero que nadie más muera en mi presencia. No estoy seguro si puedo hacer esto..." "Te entiendo, Onsei. La vida y carrera de un héroe es muy dura. Todos los días, muchos héroes mueren en batalla, tratando de salvar a las personas de los villanos. Es por eso que debemos hacernos más fuertes. Alex, hablo por todos aquí, excepto por Bakugo, y tal vez por Todoroki, cuando digo que todos creemos en ti. Créeme." No sé por qué, pero el hecho de que mi amiga rana dijera eso, me hizo sentir un poco mejor...

El Sr. Aizawa entró al salón de clases, aparentemente ya recuperado de sus heridas. Algo de lo que logré darme cuenta fue que nuestro profesor tenía una cicatriz debajo de su ojo derecho, lo más probable es que sea a consecuencia del Incidente de USJ. "Nombres clave. Ustedes van a proponer sus nombres de héroes." La clase entera estalló emocionada al escuchar estas palabras. "Esto está relacionado con las selecciones de Héroes Profesionales que mencioné el otro día." Aizawa continuó. "_Debí haberlo olvidado. Los Profesionales nos estuvieron viendo durante el evento. Probablemente querrán trabajar con nosotros en el futuro..._" Era lo que pensaba luego de oír esas palabras. "...Para que ellos enviaran ofertas a estudiantes de primer año como ustedes, demuestra que están interesados en su potencial en el futuro." Y luego, nuestro profesor procedió a mostrar una pequeña gráfica que mostraba cuantas ofertas de pasantías tenía cada uno de nosotros. Todoroki y Bakugo lideraron la tabla, con 4123 para el chico de pelo rojo y blanco, y 3556 para el tipo rubio cenizo. Otros pocos estudiantes tuvieron más de 100 ofertas, como era el caso de Fumikage, Tenya, Denki y Momo. Hanta Sero tenía sólo 14 ofertas, y sólo una compañera tuvo menos ofertas que él. En cuanto a mí, obtuve 263 ofertas, probablemente gracias a esa increíble batalla contra Keiji. Taiga terminó por conseguir 87 ofertas, luego de su desempeño contra Hachi. Hoshino obtuvo unas pocas ofertas, también. 11, para ser exactos. Sky obtuvo 53 ofertas luego de su batalla contra Raidon.

Luego de que Aizawa explicara las Pasantías de Héroes, recibimos la visita de una invitada especial: el ejercicio de los Nombres de Héroes sería dirigido por nada más y nada menos que la **Heroína para Adultos, Midnight**. Ella explicó que su rol en este ejercicio era el de ayudarnos a elegir nombres adecuados. En cuanto a Aizawa, él simplemente se fue a dormir. "_¿Y se hace llamar un profesor? Si el director de una escuela en mi país viera a un profesor durmiendo, seguro lo despide de inmediato..._" Era lo que pensaba al ver esta situación. Lo que nuestros compañeros no se esperaban era que todos tuviéramos que exponer esos nombres en frente de todos. Y el primero en exponer su nombre de héroe tenía que ser el más raro de todos: El **Héroe Brillante, Can't Stop Twinkling**. Ese era el nombre de héroe de Yuga Aoyama. "_¿Una frase en inglés? ¿En serio?_" Sólo pude pensar eso luego de mirar el nombre. Mina fue la siguiente, y su primera elección, Alien Queen, en realidad obtuvo la desaprobación de la Heroína para Adultos. Pero entonces, todo se calmó. La elección de Tsuyu: La **Heroína de la Temporada de Lluvia, Froppy**. Todos aclamaron el nombre, incluso Bakugo, por alguna razón. "Es un nombre muy lindo. Ella podría ser muy popular con los niños." Hoshino dio su honesta opinión respecto al nombre de la usuaria del kosei Rana.

Luego del turno de Tsuyu, todo el proceso fluyó como un río. La elección de Eijiro: el **Héroe Robusto, Red Riot**. "_Un nombre que encaja con su kosei y su físico._" Era lo que pensaba yo al respecto. Probablemente los demás pensaron algo similar. Gracias a Izuku, tenía una lista que describía los koseis de todos los 25 miembros de la Clase 1-A. Mientras veía a los demás exponer sus nombres de héroes, tenía que pensar en mi propio nombre. En realidad fue complicado para mí el que se me ocurriera un nombre adecuado. No sabía en verdad cómo describir mi estilo de lucha y mi kosei, y encapsularlos en un lema y un apodo. Especialmente si consideramos que el resto de mis compañeros estaban presentando nombres bastante interesantes: Por ejemplo, Kyoka eligió ser la **Heroína de la Audición, Earphone Jack**. "_¿Usar el nombre de su kosei? Igual podría funcionar._" Mashirao se decidió por el nombre del **Héroe de Artes Marciales, Tailman**. "_No fue muy difícil salir con ese nombre, tampoco..._" Los nombres se hacían más interesantes conforme pasaba el tiempo. "¡Seré el **Héroe Aturdidor, Chargebolt**, combinando los términos ingleses 'charge' y 'lightning bolt'!" "Así que Kaminari por fin usó su cerebro para algo. Por una vez, pensé que él era simplemente tonto. Parece ser que el exceder el uso de su kosei no fríe su cerebro de forma permanente." Sky se burlaba del usuario de Electrificación. Los próximos dos nombres fueron bastante creativos. Momo eligió ser la **Heroína del Todo, Creati**; mientras que Fumikage se decidió por el nombre del **Héroe Negro Azabache, Tsukuyomi**. Sin embargo, el que Shoto y Tenya decidieran usar sus propios nombres como sus alias de héroes me sorprendió un poco. No sabía de gente que usara sus nombres como alter egos. El peor nombre de todos, tenía que ser definitivamente el de Bakugo: Rey de las Explosiones Asesinas. Era tan malo, que Midnight en realidad rechazó ese nombre. Pero luego de ese horrible intento, hubo otro nombre muy bueno: Ochaco se decidió por **Uravity**. La chica se veía bastante nerviosa al presentar su nombre. Izuku, por alguna razón, decidió que su nombre sería **Deku**, argumentando que alguien usó ese nombre como un insulto en el pasado, pero que alguien más le dio un significado distinto...

Llegaba el turno de nosotros. Taiga salió a exponer su nombre: "Probablemente este nombre sea obvio para algunos. ¡Seré la **Heroína Hidromante, Nereida**!" "¡Qué buen nombre, y qué buena referencia, princesa del agua!" A **Midnight** le gustó muchísimo el nombre. "Yo elegí ser la **Heroína de la Luz Estelar, Cassiopeia**." Hoshino expuso su nombre, a lo que la Heroína para Adultos respondió: "¡Una princesa de la noche! ¡Me parece que tú y Tokoyami se van a llevar muy bien!" Turno de Kitsu: "La **Heroína del Mineral, Crysti**..." "¡Brillando como un diamante!" Fue la reacción de **Midnight**. Aunque no sé si he escuchado eso antes... Luego de la chica pelirrosada, llegó Sky a presentar su nombre de héroe: "¡Admiren al **Héroe Telekinético: Skychic**!" "Qué buen juego de palabras. Un nombre bastante creativo." La heroína dijo con una sonrisa. Luego de oír todos esos nombres, muchos de ellos fueron bastante buenos, otros siendo como máximo interesantes, y unos pocos resultaron ser horribles. Mi turno había llegado...

"Creo que ustedes deberían saber por qué decidí venir a UA..." Comencé mi presentación. "Desde que perdí a mis padres, tenía esa necesidad de cumplir una promesa... Una promesa a mi difunto padre, el **Héroe Estruendoso, Sonic Slasher**..." Cada vez que menciono a mi padre, no puedo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. Me estaba esforzando por no llorar en frente de mis compañeros. "Él fue uno de los mejores, si no EL MEJOR héroe de Sudamérica. Él dejó su vida en el campo de batalla, defendiendo a su familia de villanos... O más bien, de cobardes con armas de fuego en sus manos..." Es incluso más difícil tratar de contener el llanto luego de mencionar ese sombrío día... "A mis padres los mataron a tiros. Una forma bastante deshonrosa para que sus vidas terminaran. Con su último aliento, mi padre me dijo su última voluntad: que yo me convirtiera en un gran héroe, que sea capaz de evitar que tragedias como esa sucedan..." No podía aguantar más. Estaba a una frase de dejar salir mis lágrimas. "Por eso estoy aquí. Para convertirme en el legado viviente de mi difunto padre. Mi estilo de batalla no será igual que el de él, pero quiero que el mundo sepa de lo que estoy hecho. Seré **Sonic Blaster**..." Y ahí, se derrumbó todo. Nada más terminar mi presentación, tuve que soltar toda mi tristeza. Mis amigos más cercanos vieron esto y decidieron darme un abrazo en frente del resto de la clase. Muchos de ellos no pudieron ocultar su tristeza. Probablemente sabían de héroes que perdieron sus vidas en batalla contra villanos, pero nunca imaginaron que el hijo de uno de esos héroes estuviera entre sus filas. Deben tener bastante suerte de tener a sus familias acompañándoles todavía, pero escuchar que uno de sus compañeros era un huérfano, era demasiado para que ellos lo resistieran. Escucharon de mi caso durante el Festival Deportivo, pero tal parece que algunos de ellos no sabían que la situación era ASÍ de seria hasta ahora...

Ser el héroe que cada uno de nosotros quiere ser. Ese es nuestro objetivo. No importa la motivación. Algunos lo hacen por dinero (en muchos casos para salir de la pobreza). Algunos lo hacen para hacerse más fuertes. Algunos lo hacen por justicia (como yo). Hay otros que lo hacen para conseguir ser populares (¿no les suena **Mt. Lady**?). Pero hay pocas personas que en realidad quieren ser héroes por el simple hecho de ser héroes. Ayudar a la gente que lo necesita y defender al inocente de los villanos, poniendo sus vidas en riesgo sin esperar nada a cambio. Pero sin importar sus motivaciones, por muy hipócritas que sean, ellos siguen siendo héroes que arriesgan sus vidas, porque cuando una vida está en peligro, las motivaciones no existen. Son sus acciones lo que definen lo que son. Acciones. Eso es lo que define la identidad de un héroe. Nosotros podremos tener nombres de héroe distintos, pero al final, lo que define nuestra identidad como héroes es lo que nosotros hacemos...

Teniendo en cuenta que muchos de nosotros ya elegimos nuestros nombres de héroes (excepto Bakugo y Tenya), Aizawa y Midnight nos dieron un formulario para que lo llenemos. Este documento era una solicitud para las pasantías de héroes. Aquellos que recibieron ofertas podían elegir entre ellas para hacer sus pasantías. Mientras que, para los que no obtuvieron ninguna oferta, una lista de 40 agencias les fue entregada, para que ellos escojan la que más les convenga. Empezó una discusión entre toda la clase, sobre con qué héroes querrían desarrollar sus pasantías. "_No estoy seguro de a quién elegir. Ellos parecen héroes bastante buenos, ¿pero podría alguno de ellos ayudarme a fortalecer mi kosei?_" Era lo que pensaba, antes de sentir una mano en mi hombro. "Parece que la tienes difícil, ¿no?" Era Hoshino. Ella se había recuperado por completo, y su actitud volvió a ser la de antes. "Ya sé con quien voy a hacer mis pasantías: **LightShade**." "Un momento... ¿No era ese el Héroe Profesional contra el que lucharon Keiji y Kitsu durante la Prueba de Batalla?" Me sorprendí al escuchar esa revelación. "¡Sí, es él! Escuché que trabaja tanto en la mañana como en la noche, así que me parece una buena idea que él me ayude a entrenar. Luego de lo que pasó en el Festival Deportivo, me di cuenta de que necesitaba algo de entrenamiento tanto a la luz del día, como en la noche, ¿y qué mejor héroe con el que trabajar que **LightShade**?" Mi amiga de pelo azul oscuro estaba meditando sobre su desempeño y sus debilidades. Esa batalla vino a mi mente:

_Flashback_

...Los estudiantes chocaron una vez más con el profesional, pero no fue suficiente. Los jóvenes estaban exhaustos. El profesor estaba harto de la batalla. "¿Acaso... creen que me pueden derribar tan fácil? Ustedes... no son más... que simples... ¡MORTALES!" Exclamó **LightShade**, de nuevo metido en su rol de villano. Por lo que pude ver en la pantalla, sus huesos parecían destrozados, como si estuvieran rotos o algo así. El profesional se quitó la máscara, revelando así una cara aterradora. Estaba toda destrozada y ensangrentada, con una venda cubriendo uno de sus ojos. En serio era algo aterrador de ver. "No es de extrañar que sea uno de los profesionales que tienen más aspecto de villano en UA..." Fue lo que dijo Momo. En ese momento, vi que el profesor sacaba de detrás de su espalda, algo parecido a un arco, con una flecha sombría en sus manos. "¿En serio creen que voy a caer? Vamos a ver si pueden con esto... ¡LightShade! ¡BOMBARDEO DE FLECHAS!"...

_Fin del flashback_

Y tiene razón mi compañera. Ella necesita todo el entrenamiento posible. Especialmente tratándose de uno de los héroes más fuertes en la actualidad. "Sí, creo que tienes razón." "En cuanto a mí, necesito elegir a un buen héroe acuático para mis pasantías." Intervino Taiga. "Me lo imaginaba. Necesitarás tener mejor control de tu kosei bajo el agua. ¿Qué hay de ti, Kitsu?" Dirigí mi atención a la chica de pelo rosado. "Creo que... necesito ir con... alguien que me ayude... con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo..." Kitsu, a pesar de todo lo que ha tenido que vivir en estas últimas semanas, aún tenía esa actitud tímida. "No lo sé... Tal vez necesite fortalecer mi kosei para reducir sus desventajas..." Fue Sky quien habló. "Sí... Creo que todos necesitamos hacernos más fuertes. Necesitamos demostrar por qué los Héroes Profesionales decidieron ofrecernos una oportunidad para trabajar con ellos." Dije, tratando de motivarme a mí mismo y a mis compañeros. Y es verdad. Muchos Héroes Profesionales estuvieron observándonos durante el Festival Deportivo, y se dieron cuenta de lo que éramos capaces. Algunos de nosotros no obtuvieron ofertas, y eso debería ser suficiente motivación para hacerse lo bastante fuertes para que los mejores héroes se fijen en nosotros. De esta forma, podremos estar mejor preparados para lo que viene. Porque el mal nunca descansa, y el mundo necesita una nueva generación de héroes...

_(Desde un punto de vista omnisciente)_

En el distrito de Hosu, uno de los distritos más importantes de Tokio, Japón, han sucedido una serie de incidentes. Varios Héroes Profesionales han sido heridos o asesinados en los últimos meses. Todos estos incidentes han sido atribuidos a un villano al que sólo se le conoce como el Asesino de Héroes. Esto ha resultado en un incremento en la seguridad, no solo de Hosu, sino de todo Japón. Es de noche en Hosu, y otro de esos héroes ha sido herido de gravedad, y estaba tendido en el suelo. De pie, frente al lastimado héroe, estaba un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro, desaliñado, vistiendo una bufanda roja, y con una katana en una de sus manos. El héroe tenía múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo, las cuales requerían atención médica inmediata. "No eres digno de llevar el nombre de 'héroe'. Es gente como tú lo que está mal en esta sociedad. ¡Voy a devolverle el verdadero significado a la palabra 'héroe'! ¡Todos ustedes farsantes merecen morir!" Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pudo escuchar el héroe herido antes de desvanecerse...

_Continuará..._


End file.
